Drama Queens
by JMLHCPKSfan
Summary: Logan joined the drama club, not expecting to be targeted by one of the two gay members of the club. Kendall is cool and collected with a hidden agenda to win Logan's heart without him knowing. Kogan- I'll have someone in there for James and Carlos, too.
1. First Day

Logan didn't quite WANT to join the theater. He always thought that BOYS who were in drama club were labeled as "gay".

His sister was into it, though. His twin, Bailey. And she was SO excited to see that the next school play was a musical and called for TWINS- identical ones at that. And there were only two sets of identical twins in the whole school- Logan and Bailey; Jerry and Terry. And Jerry and Terry were potheads- no WAY they would go for it.

"Logie, PLEASE! I would get the lead roll! And you know it's my dream!" Bailey pleaded, black eyes wide at her brother.

"I don't sing, Bailey." he said sternly.

"I KNOW you can, though! Please? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?"

"Fine! Okay? FINE!" he gave in angrily. How bad could it be?

Long story short, they got the part. Bailey's character was the main character- it was a love story that Logan wasn't sure he was okay with. She had quite a few kissing scenes with the Drama Queen himself, James Diamond. Logan knew he was gay. The whole SCHOOL knew he was gay. But it didn't make Logan feel better about him kissing his sister.

There were quite a few guys in the drama club, Logan found. There was Drama Queen James- who was in every single show since seventh grade and sang like an angel. There was Carlos Garcia- who was straight as an arrow but LOVED singing and acting- and was good at it, too. HE also never took off his hockey helmet until told to. Then there was Kendall Knight- an in-the-closet gay, or so he thought. The whole school knew about it, though. Kendall liked to think he was the boss- the king- of the theater, just like James. Because of this, the two butted heads CONSTANTLY. Some liked to say that they were flirting, but in reality they wanted to actually rip each other's eyes out. However, they had two different ways of going about their King and Queen rolls. James was bossy and inconsiderate in his orders while Kendall was friendly about it- making Kendall the more liked leader.

On the first day of rehearsal, Logan was terrified. The group was divided into clicks and Bailey had already left him for her friends.

"Hey, man." Carlos Garcia said, nudging him cooly, wearing his good old helmet. "Awesome to see another sausage in the midst."

Logan blushed and laughed.

"But wait- are you gay? Cause I mean, it's cool if you ARE, but I'd REALLY love it if you weren't. We have one too many of those around here." Carlos said. "Gets kinda nasty sometimes."

"Uh- no." Logan said.

"YES! We're gonna be besties. I mean, not that I'm a homophobe." Carlos grinned. "I guess you're Bailey's brother? You look just alike."

"We're twins." Logan nodded.

"Are you as fun as she is? Cause she's- wow." Carlos laughed.

"No. She's the spontaneous one. I'm the lay-low-and-nobody'll-notice-me one." Logan said.

"I can change that." Carlos said proudly. "Give me the whole season."

They started out doing vocal scales to warm up.

"If you can't hit the higher notes, it's fine. You can just take it down an octave." Kendall informed the newbies, since they were in a circle.

"No they can't. If they can't hit the notes, they shouldn't be singing." James said.

"Don't be a dick, James. It's the first day." Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Boys! Knock it off!" Mrs. Richardson said sternly. She was young and didn't care that they cussed, just didn't want fighting.

James cocked an angry brow at Kendall and they continued warming up.

"Alright- where're my twins? My A.J. and Rachael?" Mrs. Richardson asked after they were finished. Bailey happily stepped forward and Carlos pushed Logan forward.

"Fantastic! Just what I was looking for!" Mrs. Richardson cooed. "And where's my Vincent?"

James proudly stepped forward.

"Hm- this could be a problem..." Mrs. Richardson said, observing Logan and James. "I didn't think about size."

"What's the problem, Mrs. R?" James asked.

"Well see, there's a fight scene between you two, but I didn't notice how much smaller he was compared to you." she said.

"Hear that? Best buff up, BUDDY." James spat.

"James! It's my brother." Bailey said, angrily slapping the boy's arm.

"I think it'll be okay." Mrs. Richardson said unsure.

They ran lines for the rest of the two hours, Logan having no idea how he was gonna remember them all. James and Bailey had a crazy amount- Logan was really just a side character- not so important- but he still had a lot of lines and a lot of singing.

After rehearsal as Logan was waiting for Bailey to get done talking to her buddies when Kendall came to talk to him.

"It's good to have another guy in the club." he said, leaning against the wall. "We don't get too many- they all think that it's a good way to get labeled gay. But I mean, nobody thinks that Carlos is gay."

"Um-"

"Sorry, I freaked you out. I'm Kendall." he laughed. "You are... ?"

"Logan."

"Oh. I knew that you were Bailey's brother- I mean, it's obvious- but I never knew your name." Kendall said. "You're a Senior?"

"Junior."

"So you're actually her TWIN?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. I'm a Senior, by the way. But I'm not one of those rank-crazed Seniors. I'm just Kendall." he laughed. "James is a Junior. He's the only one that I bring up the rank thing with. If you didn't notice, I hate his guts. A lot of people do."

"What about Carlos?"

"Los is a Senior, too." Kendall said. "He WISHES he wasn't- he loves high school. He'll kinda chat your ear off. Kinda like I am."

"I don't mind."

"You're nothing like Bailey, are you?" Kendall laughed. "She's just- BUBBLY. You've barely said ten words so far."

"Yeah- we're nothing alike." Logan laughed. "I only tried out cause she wanted the lead part."

"Well that's sweet of you." Kendall smiled. "My ride's here. See you tomorrow."

Logan waved as Kendall walked away. He was friendly.

* * *

**So I started out thinking this was gonna be a Kogan.**

**But then I started thinking that it would be cute if Logan got with James and Logan was the only one that could control James's divaness. AND James had to kiss Logan's sister, so it would be cute if Logan got all jelly.**

**But I've never written a Kogan and was looking forward to it.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Review! :) Let's see if we can break my 1st chapter record of 6! :D Pathetic, I know.**


	2. Fights

"Mrs. R! Are you not hearing this? He's so flat!" James said, hands on his hips. He and Logan were working on their song on stage as the others were running lines or sitting around in the theater.

"Maybe you're just sharp." Logan said under his breath.

"Are you hearing this?" James squeaked. "Are you gonna let him talk to me this way?"

"James! Shut up and sing!" Mrs. Richardson sighed. She was quite frankly sick of his bullshit, but he was an amazing singer and actor, so she had to deal with it.

James groaned as the piano began playing again.

* * *

"Mrs. R! He's a horrible actor!" James groaned as he, Logan, and Bailey ran lines.

"JAMES! SHUT UP!" Mrs. Richardson growled. "Or I swear to God I'll give your part away."

James's mouth dropped open and he crossed his arms and they tried again.

"THIS is Vincent? Rache, I dunno-" Logan read from his script, trying to be better.

"You dunno what? That I'm good enough for her?" James growled dramatically.

"Not what I was gonna-" Logan began, but was cut off by James.

"Is anyone else hearing this? Mother of-"

"JAMES!" Mrs. R screamed. Suddenly Logan spotted Kendall jogging down the isle and he expertly climbed up on stage and snatched James's script from him.

"He's not the bad actor here, JAMES." he snarled. "Even though you can sing does make you a good actor."

"Get the hell outta here, Kendall. Nobody asked you." James said through clenched teeth.

"If you don't lay offa Logan, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what?" James challenged.

"Perfect! Just how it should sound!" Bailey said cheerfully. "That's how you should say the line, James."

James's hazel eyes snapped her way and Logan backed away, pulling his sister with him. James and Kendall went at it some more, and just when Logan was sure that it would turn physical, Carlos appeared, pushing the two apart.

"Guys! Calm the fuck down!" Carlos yelled, shoving them both. "This is the THEATER. There's no fighting in the THEATER."

"Shut up, Carlos." James said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly Carlos's head snapped his way as a hand came back and slapped the bigger boy- hard- in the cheek.

"FINALLY!" Kendall sighed, backing away, hands up in relief. "Bout time he got bitch slapped."

James recuperated, eyes blazing.

"What're you gonna do, James? Gonna hit me? Do it!" Carlos challenged.

Suddenly James charged, shoulder to Carlos's stomach, taking Carlos to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Logan gasped, eyes wide.

"They're fine. It's puppy playing." Kendall said with a wave. "They're secretly best friends."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Bailey shrugged. "They've been friends forever."

"C'mon, Loge. You get Carlos, I'll get James." Kendall sighed, pulling Logan to the heap of fighting boys. Kendall grabbed James's shirt, tugging him off of Carlos, Logan getting Carlos to his feet.

"Thanks, Carlos." Mrs. Richardson called casually. Every time Kendall and James went at it as seriously as they did earlier, Carlos would take the punch for Kendall, knowing James wouldn't hurt HIM too bad.

"Any time." Carlos said, wiping blood from beneath his nose. He turned and grinned at Logan. "Don't worry about him. He's bossy, but secretly he's a teddy bear."

"Let's try this again!" Mrs. Richardson called and Carlos and Kendall jumped off stage- Carlos going to clean himself up.

* * *

After practice, Kendall came up to Logan again.

"I noticed that you were having some trouble with your lines and the songs." he said, leaning against the wall. "And I ALSO noticed that you don't seem to have many friends."

"It's okay." Logan shrugged.

"How about you come over this weekend? We can run lines and work on music and hang out." Kendall offered.

"I dunno..."

"What else are you gonna do?" Kendall laughed. "We can play video games."

"Where do you live?"

"309 Maple."

"That's just down the road from my house."

Kendall smirked and flipped a Sharpie from his backpack, taking Logan's arm and writing his number on it.

"Text me and we'll work it out." he smiled before leaving. Logan stared at the number scrawled across his forearm, mesmerized. Did he just get hit on by a guy? Or was it just innocent?

"Woah, man. Gotta little thing with Kendall?" Carlos giggled, making Logan jump.

"No! He just wanted to help me with my lines." Logan insisted.

"That's how it always starts out." Carlos said dreamily.

"What're you talking about?"

"Kendall totally digs you!" Carlos laughed. "He put his number on your arm in PERMANENT marker. That's like... Calling dibs."

"Oh whatever." Logan laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You'll see. You think you're Team Vagina now, but he has a knack for changing boys- he's like a vampire or something."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's turned quite a few straight guys gay. But then they break up and they're normal again. I mean- not NORMAL. Straight. I guess it's his endless wit and charm." Carlos shrugged.

"He dates a lot?"

"Not really. But over the years of high school he's dated 3 straight guys. If that tells you anything." Carlos said. "But don't think I'm ratting on him. He's a cool guy- I mean, I've been friends with James forever and Kendall has me neutral in the Drama Queen battle. I know that James is a dick, but what do I do? He's like my brother."

"I woulda never guessed that Kendall was like that."

"Shit- I've ruined your image of Kendall. Okay, let's say that he's desperately trying to find- THE ONE. The three guys he dated? Each one was committed." Carlos explained. "He's not a whore. Don't think that."

"Okay." Logan laughed.

"Awe- you've got cute little dimples! Never seen you smile before. Okay- well I gotta get going. Any time you need a ride, hit me up."

"I have a car. I just wait around for Bailey."

"Yeah- social butterfly that one is." Carlos laughed. "Okay. I'll leave you alone now. See ya!"

"Bye."

"Oh-" Carlos said, turning back. "And don't be scared to hang with Kendall, okay? He's an understanding guy- just tell him you're not into him if he tries anything. Which I don't think he will."

"Okay."

"Cool." Carlos said, giving a thumbs up as he continued to leave.

* * *

**So it ended up being a tie- half of you wanted Jagan, half Kogan. I counted you "on the fence" people as both. Anyway, that last reviewer was the tie breaker- it's gonna be a Kogan! :D So thanks, SomeLazyChick, (whoever you really are- you're too dang lazy to sign in :D) for being the tiebreaker. I hope you Jagan voters still read!**

**And by the way, SIXTEEN REVIEWS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER? Mother of God! :DD**

**Let's keep it up, guys! :)**

**Review :)**


	3. Almost Snared

Logan knocked on Kendall's door nervously. He wasn't sure he was okay with what Carlos had told him- about Kendall going for straight guys. He didn't really WANT to come over, but he already got Kendall's hopes up. He didn't wanna be a jerk.

"Hey, Loge!" Kendall said happily, answering the door. "C'min."

Logan nodded shyly and walked in. The house was small but roomy. It smelled really good- like cookies.

"Let's go uptairs." he suggested, leading Logan to the kitchen where they stopped.

"Hey, Mom. This is Logan- my drama club buddy." Kendall said to the woman. "Logan, this is my mom."

Logan gave a little wave and she smiled hugely.

"He IS cute." she mused.

"MOM!" Kendall blushed. "Stop!"

Logan blushed even deeper than Kendall did and Kendall noticed it.

"See? You freaked him out." Kendall said, embarrassed, stepping forward to grab a cookie from the sheet on the counter. It was scolding hot, but he opened his mouth, face tipped up, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Kendall Donald!" Mrs. Knight scowled.

Kendall cocked a brow at her and grabbed three more, shoving three into Logan's hand and leading him to the stairs, where they climbed up and went into a little room painted dark blue.

"This is my room." Kendall said, waving his arms around and plopping down on the bed. Logan looked around to see movie posters on the walls, a cage with a big lizard inside, a computer, and a messy closet.

"That's Wendy." Kendall explained, noticing Logan eyeing his lizard. He got up and popped open the cage, then took out the lizard. "She's an iguana."

"That's a random name for a lizard." Logan said simply, stroking the lizard's scaly back with a single finger.

"Eh. I guess." Kendall laughed. "Wanna hold her?"

"No way." Logan said, hands up.

"Pussy." Kendall smirked, returning the iguana to her cage and closing it. "So I've decided that I'm not in the mood for drama crap."

"Kendall Knight? Just said drama CRAP?" Logan smiled, but immediately he stopped, looking away.

"I've never seen you smile before." Kendall noted.

"Yeah yeah."

"I like it. You're adorable."

Logan suddenly snapped back to reality. Kendall called him adorable. Was this the beginning? He remembered what Carlos said about Kendall changing guys gay. He walked away uncomfortably, going to admire an Ironman poster.

"I get those from the movie theater. They give em away after they're done with em, you know. And I really like movies." Kendall said. "It's where I get my inspiration."

Logan nodded.

"So we're not going over lines?" he asked.

"You've improved a lot since I invited you here. How about we just hang?" Kendall invited. Logan swallowed hard. It was a trap.

"I dunno..."

Kendall sighed and sat on the bed.

"Someone told you. Didn't they? About me being gay? Was it Carlos?"

Logan sat in the desk chair stiffly.

"Yes to all of that." he said.

"Look, Logan. I don't want things to be unsure between us, so I'm just gonna say it. I think you're adorable. And I might have a teeny crush on you. But I know you're not like that, so I'm willing to just be friends." Kendall admitted. Logan blushed, still avoiding Kendall's eyes. "I know it's weird for you to hear that- especially from me. But you're an awesome actor, an awesome singer, an awesome guy in general. And your shyness is adorable. But I'm gonna get past this wall of yours and you're gonna loosen up around me. I'm not asking you to DATE me. Cause I know you're Team Vag. But I wanna hang with you like friends, cause you seem lonely sometimes. So please? Just stay. And I'll show you that being gay doesn't make me a little girl."

Logan was speechless. Kendall admitted all that- and they barely knew each other. Then he realized what he was there for. Acting.

"You're acting. Improvisation. Aren't you?" Logan asked softly in realization.

Kendall thought for a second. He really WASN'T acting. He actually wanted to get all that out of the way before their friendship could begin. But then he saw how freaked out Logan got... He didn't want Logan to be uncomfortable around Kendall.

"Damn." he finally laughed. "Can't believe you caught me."

"You're a good actor, man!" Logan smiled. "I woulda never caught it if I wasn't actually thinking."

There was something in the way Logan loosened up and smiled that made Kendall decide not to tell Logan the truth anytime soon. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. So- lines." Kendall said, snapping out of his trance to pick up two scripts from his desk.

"Thought you weren't in the mood for 'drama crap'." Logan mocked.

"Thought you knew that I was acting, LOGIE." Kendall shot back with a smile as he tossed his new friend a script. "Now- let's work on your concern."

"So THAT'S what that was all about. You wanted to simulate concern." Logan said in realization. Hey- whatever works, Kendall thought.

They spent an hour just working on Logan's emotion when acting and some parts of the music. After that, they just played video games.

"Little do you know I'm AMAZING at this game." Logan sang. "But I've never played with somebody else. I tried playing with Bailey, but you know how she is. She couldn't sit still long enough."

"Man, when you open up, you open up." Kendall laughed, watching as Logan's eyes intensified and the game began.

* * *

"So would you maybe wanna stay the night?" Kendall asked excitedly as their final game ended nearly three hours later. Logan smiled and was about to say that he would ask his mom, but closed his mouth again.

Remember what Carlos said- Kendall changed guys. And even if Kendall was kidding when he said he had a crush on Logan, the fact was still true. Kendall may have a hidden agenda...

"I got stuff to do. Sorry." Logan said, tossing his controller onto the ground and standing.

"Oh..." Kendall said sadly.

"Uh- yeah. So I should probably get home." Logan murmured, hand on the back of his neck.

"I had a nice time."

"Me too."

"We'll have to do it again sometime."

"I dunno... Maybe."

Kendall internally sighed as he sat back in his seat. What the hell was wrong with Logan? They were having an awesome time- Logan was being FUN. But now the raven haired boy was closing up again. Acting shy again.

Logan cleared his throat and nodded.

"Thanks for the help." he finally said before going for the door.

"See ya." Kendall offered.

"Yeah. See ya."

As Logan walked home, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He DID have an awesome time with Kendall and Kendall knew it. They were having a lot of fun- so much fun, in fact, that Logan was invited to stay the night. Kendall knew there was something up- Logan saw it in his eyes.

_Dick move, Logan. Your only friend and you're pushing him away. Why? Cause he's gay. Cause YOU'RE scared that you'll catch his gay._

He sighed, rolling his eyes at himself. He'd apologize to Kendall at the next practice. Maybe he'd set up something with Carlos AND Kendall next time. Maybe he'd feel more comfortable.

Kendall, however, sat in his bedroom, feeling confused.

Why did Logan hate him? Cause he was gay? Cause he was used to that- but not used to being led on like that. It was like he finally got Logan out of his shell and just like that, the boy dove right back into it. But he wouldn't give up. He LIKED Logan. Both as a friend and as a love interest. He knew that Logan wasn't into being a love interest... But Kendall knew that if he became friends with Logan, spent a lot of time with him, gradually got a little flirty, Logan would eventually start to feel the same way about Kendall as Kendall felt for him. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Trying To Figure Logie Out

Logan sat in a seat in the back of the theater, watching James and Bailey rehearse their love scene. He never knew how much down time everyone else had... He realized that most of the kids in the club just sat around the whole practice.

"Rachael, I dunno how to say what I wanna say... So I'm just gonna-" James said, reading from the script. "Then we kiss."

"You're gonna have to kiss her eventually." Mrs. Richardson sighed, leaning against the stage.

"But not yet." James sang. "Moving on."

They went on with the scene.

"I dunno WHY he won't kiss her." came a voice beside Logan, making him jump. "She's adorable- just like her brother."

Logan looked over to see Kendall, but his head immediately snapped back to the stage. Kendall sighed and sat back in his seat, feet resting on the seat in front of him, hands behind his head.

"Talk to me, Logie. I can't figure you out." he said coolly. Logan shrugged, remaining silent, watching as James diva-ed about something else. "I mean- we were having as awesome time at my house playing video games... You were yelling at the TV and laughing and making jokes. I thought I broke through your wall. But then I asked if you would spend the night and you just... Dove back into your shell. Is it the gay thing?"

Logan looked over at his new friend, all seriousness in his eyes.

"Yes." he said sternly. This took Kendall back- he didn't think Logan would be so honest about it.

"Oh." he said awkwardly. "Why?"

"I can't explain it. But... I guess..."

"Did Carlos tell you something about me that scared you?" Kendall asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Logan didn't know why he was being so frank. He was NEVER this straight out.

"What was it?"

"That you change straight guys gay." Logan said quietly. Kendall snorted and shook his head.

"Look, Logie." he laughed. "Every guy has a little bit of gay in him. Even Carlos. I just have a knack for bringing it out and using my endless wit and charm to my advantage. Is it working?" He asked this question as he cocked a brow flirtatiously at Logan.

Logan found himself smiling, wanting to say "yes", but then he caught himself, looking away quickly.

"Look, Logan. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. I'll never FORCE anything on you. But be my buddy. Accept me. Accept my flirtiness." Kendall proposed. "Cause you know you have a good time around me and you know you like hanging." When Logan was silent, he sighed and continued. "Come over tonight. Do some acting exercises with me and play some video games." Logan said nothing. "Okay. What if Carlos came?"

Logan sighed, knowing Kendall wasn't gonna let up.

"Fine! Okay!" he gave in, getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Ooooh- can I come?" Kendall giggled, making Logan blush and hurry away.

* * *

"When do we get to the video games?" Carlos groaned as he, Logan, and Kendall stood in Kendall's back yard that afternoon.

"After we do REAL stuff." Kendall said. "And don't whine! You fed lies to our little Logie."

"They weren't lies! I'm Carlos. I don't lie." Carlos said, raising his brows. "They weren't lies, Loge."

"Okay, they weren't LIES. But they weren't exactly something you tell a guy who's a homophobe."

"I'm not homophobic!" Logan argued, immediately recoiling.

"THEN LET ME TURN YOU HOMO!" Kendall said with a laugh. "I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding."

"Can we just get to the acting?" Logan pleaded.

"Yeah. Okay, so I got this awesome miniplay I wanna do." Kendall said. "And everyone's pissed at each other in it."

"Are we seriously doing this stuff?" Carlos groaned.

"Yeah! Cause me and Logie are serious about acting." Kendall said strictly, shoving a piece of paper in Carlos's hand with the play printed on it.

Logan looked at the play, unsure about his friendship with Kendall. Sure- he was a fun guy. But he REALLY liked to flirt with Logan. And call him Logie. But nobody had ever given Logan this type of attention before... He had to admit that it felt good to be desired.

As they started it, Logan found himself distant. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to act angry in front of two friends like Carlos was, but he just couldn't focus.

"C'mon, Logie. Show me some ANGER." Kendall prodded.

"I can't act angry." Logan said. "I'm just not in an angry mood."

"Fine. I'm tired of this." Carlos said, stuffing his script in Kendall's hand. "C'mon, Logan."

"Carlos!" Kendall called as the Latino dragged Logan away.

* * *

"Last time he was being fun." Kendall grumbled as they played video games.

"Leave em alone!" Carlos laughed, punching Kendall in the leg. "This is the reason why he acts all shy. Cause you're all in his pants and climbing on his head and stuff."

"Am not."

Logan glanced at Kendall, giving him a "yeah you are" look, which Kendall didn't see.

"He doesn't mind." Kendall said. "Do you, Logie?"

"Yes he does! You're being creepy." Carlos insisted. "Right, Logan?"

They both turned to him expectantly.

"I don't really mind." Logan said quietly with a shrug. "Nobody's ever flirted with me before."

"I find that hard to believe. You're adorable." Kendall argued.

"Well it's true."

"So you're saying... You LIKE Kendall trying to get in your pants?" Carlos confirmed.

"Not specifically HIM." Logan said, cracking a little smile. "But it's a nice experience."

Carlos shook his head at Kendall, who was giving him a cocky look.

"Next step: the touch barrier." he said deviously, reaching over to touch Logan's leg, making Logan jump and Kendall swipe his hand away. Logan gave him a look to kill before turning back to the TV.

* * *

**So this story seemed like a good idea at first. But now I just have no idea what I'm going or why I'm writing this. *le sigh***

**Anyone wanna help me out with the progression of the relationship? PM or review! When do I get them together? I already have an idea for how it's gonna happen, but don't know when. (I don't attract a lot of boyfriends. Probably has something to do with my problem with screaming at boys, telling them to be James Maslow or die... Yeah. Probably that.)**

**Review! :D**

**PS: I don't actually yell at boys to be James Maslow. I swear.**


	5. Logan! You Actually Hit Him!

**So once again, it's JMLHCPKSfan thank you speech time.**

**Thanks, sarahc1995 for telling me what to do all the time. :D Can you just tell me what to write for every chapter of every story? ;)**

**Thanks, bmwstamps for always reviewing (even when they're mean a lot)**

**Thanks, LoveSparkle for reviewing a lot**

**Thanks, BelieversNeverDie18 y RandomWriter23 for reviewing a lot and having an interesting profile picture**

**Thanks, Bri P for reading my lame Carlos story that I just finished**

**And thank you to all you Rushers out there who review and follow and favorite me. *makes symbolic heart with hands***

***takes bow and waves as I exit stage and fall on my face on the way down***

**Enjoy the chapter. That is all.**

* * *

Bailey walked happily across the stage, hugging James's arm, toward Logan.

"AJ, this is Vince." she smiled. They were acting of course.

Logan snatched his sister away, eyes wide.

"THIS is Vincent? Rachael, I dunno-" he began.

"You dunno WHAT? That I'm good enough for her?" James snapped.

"He's bad news, Rache. Trust me." Logan said protectively. He was actually really angry at James. He was being a jerk the whole practice and Logan just couldn't WAIT for the fight scene coming up in a few lines. Even if they WERE fake punches, it would still feel good.

"And how would YOU know that?" James asked stepping forward. Bailey quickly stepped between them, trying to push them apart. Please note, they're still acting.

"It doesn't take much, taking your clothes and constant scowl on your face into consideration." Logan growled, fighting against his sister.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

"I KNOW ENOUGH!"

"AJ! Vince! Stop!" Bailey pleaded, but Logan threw the scripted punch over her head. He had expected it to be a fake one, not even hitting James. But he was too angry, his hand taking control as his fist connected with James's cheekbone- hard.

"LOGAN!" Bailey gasped, really shoving Logan away as James rubbed his cheek angrily. "YOU ACTUALLY HIT HIM!"

"You fucking prick!" James growled, advancing at Logan, Bailey working hard to keep him away. "I'M GONNA HAVE A FUCKING BRUISE!"

Logan, wide eyed, stared at his hand, which hurt a great deal from the punch. Probably more than James's face.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" James screamed. A lot of people in the theater laughed and applauded for Logan, some just stared in horror. Carlos jumped up on stage, seeing that Bailey was going to soon lose the battle in trying to keep James from her frozen brother. He took a firm grip of James's wrist and jerked his friend back. James argued with the Latino for a second, then made for Logan again.

Logan stared in horror as James came at him. He was frozen. What was going on?

Suddenly he was manually spun around and shoved backstage and into a dressing room, the door locked behind him.

"GO AWAY, JAMES!" Kendall called through the door, then turned to Logan. "Day-um, Logie. You sucker punched James!"

"It- it was an accident." Logan said, eyes wide.

"I dunno. I know you were pretty pissed." Kendall shrugged, sitting against the door, where James was yelling on the other side. "Maybe your crazy subconscious did it."

Logan shrugged and shook his hand painfully.

"My hand is broken, I swear it is." he sighed. Kendall got up and walked over to Logan, Logan not even flinching as Kendall took his hand, palm-up.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, pressing several places until Logan flinched and hissed in pain at Kendall touching his knuckles.

"There." he said.

Kendall pressed on it for a while, inspecting it.

"I don't think it's broke. But James DOES have a hard head. It might be." Kendall laughed, noticing that James had stopped yelling and probably walked away. With that, he lightly slapped Logan's injured hand and let it drop.

"Dude!" Logan pouted, cradling his hand to his chest.

"Sorry." Kendall giggled. Logan had to smile back, liking that Kendall wasn't being creepy, but being sweet.

"I guess I need to go back out there." Logan sighed, making for the door and opening it. "I bet James is cooled off a little."

"Don't you dare apologize to him, Logan Mitchell. You don't regret it!" Kendall said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan laughed, stepping out of the door.

"Hey!" Kendall called, Logan stopping and turning. "That take was good. You're doing really well lately."

Logan blushed and nodded.

"Thanks." he smiled, then went out on stage to find a cooled down James laying on the stage, Mrs. Richardson telling him that he deserved it. The next five minutes consisted of Logan assuring Bailey and James that it was an accident and he didn't mean to- but never apologizing.

"Kay, guys! Dress rehearsal next week!" Mrs. Richardson called as the rehearsal ended later on. "Be ready!"

"I was BORN ready." Carlos beamed. Kendall laughed and clapped a hand on the Latino's back.

"What were you two doing in the dressing room? MAKING OUT?" James sneered at Kendall and Logan.

"Yeah. Actually, we were." Logan said frankly, surprising Kendall. James rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What? Did you think you were the only flamer in this club? We're all gay, Jamie. With Kendall. It's like a threesome." Carlos said smartly, squeezing between Logan and Kendall, arms around their shoulders. "Gay, gay, every day. You can join us if you want."

"Shut up, Los." James growled, rolling his eyes again and pulling Carlos away.

"Damn, Logie! You beat me to the punch!" Kendall laughed, nudging Logan excitedly. "I never expected you to say that!"

"James pisses me off." Logan said lowly- angrily. "Makes me say and do stuff I don't want to."

"Tell me about it." Kendall laughed. "I like this side of you. Dark and dangerous."

Logan smiled a little and patted Kendall's shoulder as he began walking away.

"On for this weekend?" he asked, walking backward.

Kendall's brows raised and he shrugged.

"Okay."

"Get me a challenge play this time." Logan instructed. "Make it hard."

"I can make a lot of things hard." Kendall said, wiggling his brows. Despite his daring mood, Logan still blushed and waved as he turned away to drive Bailey home.

* * *

Kendall surfed the internet, looking for miniplays for that weekend.

He tried to think of an emotion that challenged Kendall himself. Anger? No. Too easy. Jealousy? No way! Sadness? Eh- that would just bum them out.

Love?

Love! Perfect! He had never been in love and he was almost certain that Logan hadn't either. That would be a challenge.

"Loving You" was the name of the one he picked.

But how would Logan react to this? Kendall really wasn't looking for an excuse to get up close and personal with Logan. He actually just wanted a challenge. But would Logan even consider doing a miniplay called "Loving You"? Especially since he would be ALONE with Kendall...

He printed the play out without reading through it. He wanted it to be a surprise to him, too. He didn't want an advantage. That's lame!

* * *

**Stuff is gonna go down next chapter. Not bad stuff. Good stuff. I'm sure you guys see it coming. :D**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Yalanda and Fernando

Logan was his old self when he arrived at Kendall's that weekend, which made Kendall unsure about his chosen miniplay. But his mood did brighten up when he noticed the backpack that Logan brought, which he carelessly tossed on the floor of Kendall's room. At least he was loosened up.

"I brought clothes. If that's okay." Logan said softly.

"You're gonna stay the night this time?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"If I'm invited."

"Of course you're invited! We're gonna have so much fun!" Kendall squealed, making Logan smile. Not a little, shy one, but a real one, showing his teeth and dimples, lighting up his dark, mysterious eyes.

"So did you get a play?" Logan asked.

"Uh- yeah. But I wanted to maybe play some video games first." Kendall said, knowing video games loosened Logan up. He didn't want Logan to turn the play down. Even if they WERE just acting, Kendall decided he wanted to be "in love" with Logan, and the other way around.

"Why?"

"Why not? Just one match." Kendall said, turning on the radio and Xbox.

"Okay." Logan shrugged, taking his controller.

As they played, Logan surprised Kendall by asking him personal questions.

"So what do your parents do?" he asked.

"My mom's a waitress, my dad's... dead." Kendall said simply. "You?"

"Wait- your dad's dead? I'm sorry." Logan said sympathetically.

"I was young, but we were still close. He was in the Army... Some bomb got him. He didn't survive." Kendall explained. "What about you? What do your folks do?"

"My mom is a professional house cleaner. Not like a maid, but she does really big cleaning jobs. My dad's a construction worker." Logan said. "My sister has a job at the pet store- she's saving up for a car. I know that's not what you meant, but yeah."

"I've never heard you talk so much at one time." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah."

"So who's older, you or Bailey?"

"Me by twenty minutes." Logan said smartly.

"So that's why you act like the protective older brother. Cause you ARE."

"Technically." Logan laughed as he crushed Kendall at the game and ended the match triumphantly.

"You're too good at this game." Kendall grumbled. "Unfair."

"We'll have a rematch later." Logan giggled.

"The play. Right." Kendall said, getting up. "I didn't read through it. I wanted it to be a surprise to me, too."

He sifted through the papers on his desk to get out two pieces of paper with the short play printed on them.

"Loving You." Logan read. "A love story? Is this a trick?"

"No! Believe it or not, it isn't. I just figured- I've never been in love. You've never been in love. It'll be a challenge." Kendall explained.

"But haven't you have boyfriends for years at a time?" Logan asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. And I always TOLD them I loved them. But I've never actually felt it. I don't think so, anyway." Kendall said. "So let's do this."

"I'll be... Yalanda." Logan giggled.

"Guess I'm Fernando." Kendall laughed.

_Yalanda: (Sitting down, arms crossed)_

Logan obeyed, sitting on the bed, arms crossed, script still in view.

"Yalanda, my love, you have to forgive me." Kendall read in a dramatic voice.

"I can't forgive a god damn DOG, Nando! You cheated on me!" Logan said, equally as dramatic. "With some blonde bimbo with nice tits! Are my tits not good enough for you?" he added the last part, just being goofy.

_Fernando: (Pulls Yalanda to her feet, holding her close)_

Kendall obliged, wiggling his brows at Logan who's chest was pressed to his own. Logan, still acting, refused to look at Kendall.

"Yalanda! I may have slept with that woman, but I was thinking about you!" Kendall pleaded. "Because I love you more than Romeo loves Juliet! More than Shrek loves Fiona! More than Pooh loves Honey! You have to forgive me!"

"If you love me so much, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. But I DO know that at the end of the day, I'm thinking about you. I come home to you and I hold you in my arms and sing to you as you fall asleep. There's nobody else I'd rather share that with." Kendall said. Logan couldn't help himself when he subconsciously looked up at Kendall, longing of the blonde to say more. "And if you don't take me back, I'll kill myself! I swear it! A life without you, Yalanda, isn't a life at all. Please, if you take me back, I'll give you the ancient pyramids of Egypt! I'll build a house on the edge of the Grand Canyon! I'll- I'll- I'll kill the president for you if you want it!"

Logan stared up at Kendall dreamily. Kendall cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Your line." he whispered with a smirk. Logan couldn't concentrate with Kendall holding him this way, saying such sweet things.

Logan's eyes slowly drifted down to the paper.

"Of Fernando!" he said flatly, returning his gaze to Kendall, awaiting what else he was to say.

"Your eyes- they're like-" the script called for "blue seas" but he changed it. "Black abysses through which I can see my future through." he decided to just stop with the script and make it up, surprised when he looked down to see Logan almost drooling up at him. "Your- your lips. Are like sweet, soft beds that welcome mine to rest upon. Your smile- although rare- makes my heart skip a beat. Every time I see those dimples... Logan, I die a little inside when you're adorable and I know I can't have you. Like right now."

"You're not reading the script." Logan said flatly, not changing the expression on his face.

"I don't need to." Kendall said with a little smile. He glanced down at the script, brows furrowing. "It says we kiss now."

Without hesitation, Logan lifted himself on his toes to clash his lips into Kendall's. Kendall took in a deep breath into Logan's cheek with surprise before easing up. Logan broke the kiss, face still centimeters away from Kendall's, but Kendall had been waiting for this for too long. He mashed their lips together again, both arms wrapping around his victim like a boa constrictor. Logan's hands floated up to trail up Kendall's neck, fingers tangling into the long blonde locks. The kiss got more passionate and Logan's arms wrapped around Kendall's neck as their lips moved together. After a quick breath, Logan's mouth was open a little to re-attack. Kendall took this opportunity to invite his tongue into Logan's mouth- Logan shocked at first, but then welcoming it. This happened for a long time, both of their pulses racing, breaths quickening, until finally Logan broke it, a loud smacking sound resulting.

Kendall wanted more. He went to kiss Logan again, but Logan pulled his face away a little, eyes dropping to Kendall's lips. But then he placed a savorous kiss on Kendall's lips, then another.

"You're teasing me." Kendall whispered as he tried kissing Logan again, but Logan pulled away. Logan chuckled and kissed Kendall yet again. A long, lingering one, before breaking it again and staring up at Kendall. His eyes weren't lovey anymore. Not daring. But helpless. Through his eyes, he was saying "Oh God Kendall. What do we do? Tell me what to do now! Help me! I'm so scared!"

Kendall stared back at him, caramelly green eyes saying, "I don't know what to do now. But GOD just kiss me again."

When Kendall tried to kiss Logan, not only did the smaller boy back his face away, but he completely tore from Kendall's grasp uncomfortably. He stared up at Kendall, the same helpless, deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. Both boys were trying desperately to read each other's expressions. Kendall wanted Logan's eyes to invited him to kiss him again. Invite him to turn out the lights and lead him to the bed. Logan wanted Kendall's eyes to either tell him to go home; to forget it; or to slap him in the face. But both were disappointed.

"Let's... Play some video games." Kendall finally said. Logan took that as "Forget that ever happened. Let's just have a good time."

Logan nodded thankfully and sat on the couch as Kendall turned on the Xbox once again.

They were silent as they played. The air wasn't awkward or tense, just silent. At the end of the night, Kendall was afraid that Logan was going to go home. But there was nothing in Logan that WANTED to go home.

"Look, Loge. We can pretend that never happened." Kendall said quietly as they stood. "The kiss."

Logan was silent for a while before his dark eyes raised to Kendall's, a bit of mischief in them.

"Why?" he said with a smirk. Kendall cocked a brow at his friend as he took his backpack into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Man, that was probably the best makeout scene I've ever written. It might not be good, but it was a personal best. :D**

**What did you guys think?**

**Review! :)**


	7. Dreams

**So this chapter is thanks to sarahc1995. No surprise. When you suggest stuff, it's like... "Well, everything else I even consider revolves around that idea. Let's just do that." So thanks, man. :D Love your ideas. And anyone else, I'll consider your ideas if you post them, too! **

* * *

Logan had fallen asleep long before Kendall had even though about it. He had a bed made on the floor of Kendall's bedroom and was laying in it as Kendall read him funny jokes and stories from the internet. Eventually Logan fell asleep, Kendall not noticing until he started dying of laughter from a joke and Logan didn't even chuckle.

Kendall soon went to bed, staring at the ceiling through the darkness. Logan was... Okay with the kiss? The makeout session? Well he'd BETTER be. Logan was the one that started it! The one who was teasing Kendall!

And was Kendall okay with the kiss? Of course he liked it. Of course he wanted more. But if Logan ended up never talking to Kendall again because of it, it would crush the blonde.

* * *

_Logan was showering at his house. Nothing unusual. Just a shower. He had been singing- like normal- but he was singing show tunes from the play he was in. _

_Suddenly a head popped into the curtains. A familiar, blonde head. Kendall was grinning at him._

_"You have a lovely voice, Logie." Kendall said, and to Logan's surprise, Kendall got into the shower. Completely naked. _

_Logan gasped a drew back, turning away and covering his eyes._

_"Kendall, get OUTTA here!" he exclaimed._

_"Why?" Kendall's voice was pouty._

_"This is my house! How'd you get in here?" _

_Suddenly there were phantom hands on his sides, turning him to face the naked Kendall._

_"You want me to go?" Kendall pouted._

_Logan WANTED to say yes, but his mouth said "Of course not" as his arms wrapped around Kendall's neck. What was happening?!_

_Kendall grinned and his lips pressed to Logan's, hot water running between them and over Logan's shoulders._

_After a while of making out, Logan pulled his face back, looking up into those caramelly green eyes of Kendall's._

_"I want you." Kendall whispered, suddenly slamming the naked Logan against the shower wall and kissing his neck. Logan felt his pulse race and his penis grow more as Kendall kissed his neck, chest, palms, and of course his lips._

_"Take me." Logan murmured back, face to the ceiling in pleasure. "I'm ready."_

_Kendall's fingers appeared at the base of Logan's skull, pulling Logan's face to his. Their chests rubbed together as the kissing got rougher and hotter._

_"God you're sexy." Kendall whispered, eyes full of lust._

_"I want it." Logan said, mouth dry. "Give it to me."_

* * *

Logan woke with a start, sitting bolt right in his bed, breathing hard. He felt hot liquid soiling his boxers- no, not pee. His head snapped to his right, relieved to see Kendall still asleep in his bed, facing the other way. He jumped up and grabbed his backpack, disappearing into Kendall's bathroom and closing the door.

"Wet dream?" he mouthed to himself in the mirror. "The FUCK, Logan?"

This had never happened to him before. Like any other teen boy, he'd had wet dreams before. But NOT about a boy. Never about a boy.

He pealed off his clothes, revealing warm white goo covering the inside of his underwear and some of his skin. He looked at it in disgust, wrapping the underwear in his shirt and turning on the shower.

He was glad to get the stickiness off of him. But the shower only made him think more about the dream. It was a hot dream- not one he'd ever even come close to having before. It scared him. EVERYTHING about his stay with Kendall scared him.

He made out with his friend. A new attraction had formed between them. He had a wet dream about Kendall. He found himself wanting to kiss him more- at least touch him in some way. GOD, was he one of Kendall's victims?

"I brought you a towel." came a voice, making Logan jump. "It's on the toilet."

Logan's heart thudded at the thought of this going the way his dream went. Part of him WANTED Kendall's head to pop into the curtains, then his whole body. Part of him WANTED Kendall to slam him against the wall and kiss him the way he had in his dream.

"Okay?" Kendall asked, interrupting his fantasy.

Logan swallowed hard.

"Okay." he said, voice cracking. Soon he heard the door close again and a mixture of relief and regret flooded through Logan.

_You have to stop this. Either you want him or you don't. There's no in between._ The reasonable part of Logan demanded.

DID Logan want him? The dream and the kiss and all these thoughts running through his head would say he DID want the blonde at least a little. And it was a feeling foreign to the boy. He wasn't sure he liked it.

But wanting him a little was still wanting him.

So what was he to do about it?

He decided to try to get out of this house ASAP. He'd go home, talk to Bailey about it, and she'd give him all the answers. The way she always did.

He quickly turned off the water and toweled himself off, changing into the fresh clothes he had brought and hurrying out the bathroom.

"Hey, you." Kendall said, already changed. Logan froze. "How come you took a shower?"

Logan's mind raced for an excuse. He definitely couldn't tell Kendall about the dream.

"Just felt like I needed to." Logan finally said, flinching a little when Kendall got up. "I think I'm going home."

"Really? You didn't wanna hang a little longer?" Kendall asked, looking a little crushed about the news.

"Look, Kendall-"

"You're having a hard time dealing with the kiss." Kendall finished. "I can tell."

"And you aren't?"

"I like you, Logan. I was glad we kissed." Kendall shrugged, eyes flashing up to Logan. "Do you like me?"

Logan swallowed nervously again.

"I don't know." he answered, avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"I had a dream about you last night." Kendall said quietly, stepping closer and reaching for Logan's hips, making the smaller boy jump and back away.

"What kind of dream?" Logan asked nervously.

"I had a dream that you woke up and came and cuddled with me." Kendall admitted. "Said that you wanted to be with me. Said that the kiss changed everything and you can't stop thinking about it."

Logan couldn't help but acknowledge the truth in the statement.

"I CAN'T stop thinking about it." Logan finally said.

"Is that good or bad?"

"I can't decide."

"Maybe you were just shocked cause it was your first kiss with a guy." Kendall suggested. "Maybe... A second one would help you decide how you feel?"

"Kendall-"

"Logan... If you kiss me one more time and you decide you don't feel anything for me... I won't flirt with you anymore. Won't touch you anymore. Won't try to kiss you or call you Logie or pressure you into doing stuff anymore." Kendall said. "But you have to be completely honest with yourself."

Logan finally looked up at Kendall.

"I have to go." he said.

"Then kiss me goodbye." Kendall pleaded. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to."

"It'll just confuse me more."

"No! It'll help you decide. If you don't feel a spark, then it's a no. Nothing. But if you don't push me away... I'll know there's something there." Kendall said.

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"Just... Please? One more." Kendall said, stepping closer. Finally Logan nodded. Kendall smiled and put his hands on Logan's hips, bringing them to his. He bent his neck to get his lips closer to Logan's until he felt his nose touch Logan's cheek, then he stopped. Did he want to potentially ruin his friendship with this guy?

Logan couldn't wait anymore. He thrust his face up, connecting their lips. As much as he wanted to immediately pull away, he couldn't. He was stuck.

The kiss lasted only about five seconds before Kendall broke it, caramelly green eyes searching Logan's dark ones.

"I need to get home." Logan said quietly, reaching down to cup Kendall's warm hands on his hips and bring them away, holding them for a while before dropping them. With that, he picked up his backpack and left without another word.

* * *

**AAAAAWE YIIIISSS!**

**You like it?**

**Review! :)**


	8. Dress Rehearsal

Logan spilled everything to his twin sister once he got home. Even about his dream and having to take a shower. Hey- she was his twin. She didn't care to hear about her brother jizzing his pants!

"And now I just dunno HOW I feel." he finished, eyes wide, staring at his sister. She bit her lip, thoughtfully looking at the wall behind him.

"I don't know what to tell you, Logie." she shrugged. "First off, congrats on the makeout session. Second, I'm glad you FINALLY came out."

"What?"

"I've always known deep down." she giggled. "But there's one thing I CAN tell you. Stop being afraid. Gay is okay! You're into him. The sooner you admit that, the sooner you can get this party started!"

"You think I am?"

"Wet dreams? A second kiss? Wanting MORE? Or COURSE you're into him." she said encouragingly. "You want him."

"I guess."

"I know it's scary. But you'll be happy once you admit it."

"Yeah. I AM into him." Logan sighed.

"Good." Bailey smiled. "Now just stop being weird around him and let HIM take care of everything. Cause I know he will."

"Bailey, am I just another one of those guys who he's changed?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. You are." she said. "BUT, who cares? He likes you, you like him. Be happy."

"I guess." he shrugged.

* * *

At dress rehearsal the next week, Logan had just finished dressing himself. His costume consisted of jeans, a white button up, and a black tie. But he had no idea how to tie a tie.

"Hey, Kendall?" he asked, turning from his corner. The other boys just stripped in front of each other, but Logan wasn't so confident.

"Help?" he asked Kendall. Kendall grinned, both at the fact that Logan was talking to him and at how cute the boy was.

"C'mere." he giggled, pulling Logan to him by the two ends of the tie. "How come they didn't give you a clip-on?"

Logan almost shivered as Kendall's warm hand brushed his neck as he adjusted the tie. Kendall sensed this and gave a little smirk as he tied the tie.

"You're doing it wrong. You're supposed to go over THEN under." James said behind him. It wasn't a snobby comment, but he was just trying to help.

"I got it!" Kendall groaned sarcastically, winking at Logan, making Logan grin as James and Carlos walked out of the bathroom. "I don't think this is right." Kendall said, unsure, standing back to look at his work on the tie. Logan looked in the mirror and giggled at the backwards tie.

"I think James was right. As much as I hate to say it." he laughed, turning to Kendall, sitting on the counter as Kendall started over. He kept sneaking glances at Logan as he worked, Logan always catching him.

"So what did Bailey say?" Kendall finally asked once finished with the tie.

"She said that I shouldn't be scared of my feelings."

"Which are?"

"I don't know. But I DO know that I want to kiss you more." Logan said softly with a little smile.

"Really?" Kendall asked, cocking a brow. "No shit?"

Logan smiled and to hold of Kendall's shirt, pulling the taller boy to him to stand between his legs. Their lips were only centimeters apart, both excited to kiss again, when a groan broke out in the room. Logan jumped, pulling his face away. Kendall's face snapped in the direction of the groan, seeing James standing there.

"You fucking DICK!" he growled.

"So you weren't kidding when you said you were making out in the dressing room." James noted.

"That WAS a joke." Logan said quietly.

"We need to get to makeup ASAP. Sorry to break this- makeout party- up." James instructed. "Chop chop."

Logan sighed and gently pushed Kendall away so he could jump down from the counter. He followed James out, lightly gripping Kendall's hand but letting go once he was passed.

* * *

"Hm- this is a new look for you." Kendall giggled once they came out of makeup. They were both forced to wear concealer and eyeliner so the lights wouldn't wash them out. Although Kendall only had a minor role.

"Shut up." Logan laughed, nudging Kendall a little.

"I dunno. Kinda like it." Kendall smirked in Logan's ear as his hand brushed the middle of his back and he passed him to zip up a few girls' dresses. Logan wanted Kendall a lot by now. Wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to just be ALONE with him. He felt like he might just explode if he didn't.

Suddenly the music began Mrs. Richardson yelled "PLACES!"

Logan began hurrying to the stage when Kendall caught his hand, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and said "Do good. We'll hang afterward."

Logan blushed, knowing a lot of people just saw what happened, and hurried out on stage, sitting on the bed beside Bailey just as the curtain opened.

His mind was racing as Bailey said her line, looking at her brother expectantly. He caught this and stared back at her, speechless.

"Your line." she said under her breath. He couldn't find the words- had no idea what he was supposed to say. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." Bailey reminded him quietly. His lines came back to him and he said it confidently, finding that acting came easier now for some reason.

Once his scene was over, he went backstage, rushing past Kendall to sit down.

"Sorry." Kendall laughed, sitting in the chair beside him. "Didn't mean to mess you up."

"It's fine." Logan sighed. "Don't do it anymore."

"I won't." Kendall said. "You mad?"

Logan smiled over at him and shook his head.

"No."

"I like this new Logan. You're not all shy anymore. Not around me anyway." Kendall grinned. "You were adorable before, but at least NOW you talk. And I can do this-"

Kendall moved his face close to Logan's going to kiss his cheek, but Logan pulled away.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me more." Kendall said, confused.

"I do. But... When we're alone. Okay?"

"Fine." Kendall groaned jokingly.

* * *

At the end of the rehearsal, they all huddled up around Mrs. Richardson as she told them the flaws of the run. (One being the completely fake kiss that James gave Bailey, where their lips didn't even touch). Logan was standing innocently behind some people when he felt someone poke his back. He turned quickly to see Kendall there, acting like he did nothing. Logan rolled his eyes playfully and elbowed him.

After the huddle broke and they were dismissed, Logan was waiting in his usual spot by the door.

"What d'you think you're doing here?" Kendall whispered mischievously, taking his hand and pulling him backstage.

He crinkled up his nose when he found James, trying to charm a backstage guy named Dak Zevon. Dak was actually fresh out of highschool, but was, like James, in every production since he could be before he graduated. He was the backstage manager now and James just couldn't get enough of him. Dak was a nice guy- he laughed at James's jokes and all that. Being gay, too, he was also quite attracted to James.

Kendall pulled Logan to the dressing room- the only safe place lately, and trapped him against the door.

"It's about time I get you alone." Kendall said, kissing Logan hungrily. Logan welcomed it, hands trailing up to Kendall's hair, as they kissed. He thought back to the dream he had at Kendall's. When he was shoved against the wall and kissed all over.

He felt Kendall's hands drift down Logan's body, down his chest and stomach and sides, until running over Logan's ass.

Logan jumped nervously, making Kendall giggle and bring his hands back up to allow his arms to wrap around the boy's waist. Logan allowed the blonde to kiss him again until their tongues found their ways to each other.

"You always taste so good." Kendall noted between kisses before breaking it. Logan felt helpless, knowing Kendall was too tall for him to kiss when he was standing up straight like he was. But he couldn't stop himself. There was something about Kendall...

His hands went from Kendall's hair down to his ribs as he began kissing the blonde's neck.

"That actually feels really good." Kendall smirked, allowing it to happen. Logan's lips trailed Kendall's neck and jaw, until his hands found the hem of the taller boy's t-shirt and began tugging. Immediately Kendall caught his hands, gently prying them away from his shirt. He smirked when he saw Logan's dark eyes so animalistic and lusty.

"God you're adorable." he whispered, bringing his lips back to Logan's as he held both of his hands. Suddenly Logan's phone rang, making them both jump. He sighed and took it out, answering it as Kendall gently began kissing his neck, jaw, and face.

"Logan! Where are you?" came Bailey's voice.

"I'm- I'm in the dressing room." he said in a strained voice.

"Why?"

"Cause-" Logan gasped as Kendall nipped his ear. "I'll be out in a sex. SEC. In a second."

With that he hung up on his sister and sighed.

"I have to go." he said. Kendall stopped kissing him to pout down at the boy. "I'm sorry!"

"Fine. Leave me." Kendall said dramatically. Logan grinned and planted a quick peck on the blonde's lips before slipping out of the dressing room. He hated to leave when he was so heated and out of breath, heart fluttering, but he had to.

Everyone but Bailey was gone- even James and Dak had disappeared.

"I'm sorry!" Logan pleaded to his sister as they left the school. The parking lot was empty- he had no idea how long he and Kendall were in the dressing room.

"What was in the dressing room?" she snapped as she boarded the car.

"Kendall." Logan said honestly.

"Oh. Well... That's okay." Bailey said with a wave. "All is forgiven. It wasn't so bad- I hung out with Carlos."

"Yeah? What'd he have to say?"

"He asked me out."

"Out where?"

"On a DATE."

Logan almost wrecked the car into a stop sign at the news.

"This weekend." she sang.

"And you AGREED?"

"Is that bad?"

"I guess... Not..." Logan said slowly. "But if he hurts you, I'll fuck him up."

Bailey giggled and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Review! :)**

**I'm gonna bring James and Carlos in a little more like you guys wanted. I didn't want Jett to be the guy James was flirting with, so I went through the character's list and saw Dak. Perfect.**

**Fun fact that I'm 99.9% sure you guys know! Curt Hansen, the guy who plays Dak, was SUPPOSED to have Kendall's spot in the show. He was even in the first episode, but they didn't like him or something and took Kendall instead. So they redid the first episode and changed Logan's hair. Yeah- it's on youtube. :D**


	9. James Has Sudden Interest?

"First performance." Logan said excitedly as Kendall did up his tie. It was Friday night- obviously their first performance night.

"Excited?" Kendall grinned.

"Indeed."

"You're doing it wrong again." James said, prying Kendall away from the tie to undo it. His hazel eyes glanced up at Logan as he smiled. "Good luck tonight."

This took Logan off guard.

"Uh- you too?" he offered.

His eyes flashed to Kendall, who was giving the back of James's head a "who do you think you are?" look.

"I like this costume on you." James admitted. "You look good."

"Hey! Back up!" Kendall fumed.

"He's not YOURS." James reminded the blonde. "He's fair game."

"But you hate me." Logan puzzled.

"No. I HATE your little boyfriend." James corrected. "I just like to yell at you cause it gets a rise outta you."

Logan watched as Kendall's mouth formed an angry line, jaw clenched.

"Hey! YOU have Dak." Kendall raged.

"Yeah. But nobody gets pissed off when I flirt it up with HIM." James said, finishing the tie and pulling it tight, but staying in front of Logan, licking his fingers and adjusting the boy's hair.

"Okay, that's enough." Kendall grumbled, pulling James away to hug Logan protectively to him.

"You bitch." James sneered, rolling his eyes and leaving the dressing room to go to makeup.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Kendall asked in mock concern, inspecting Logan.

"No." Logan laughed.

"I'll kick his tight little ass." Kendall said under his breath. "He just suddenly wants you because _I _have you and he can't handle that. AND he just likes to piss people off for no apparent reason."

"I've never had people fight over me before." Logan giggled.

"You're enjoying this too much." Kendall laughed, lightly shoving Logan back to make his way to makeup. Logan quickly caught up.

"You know, two sexy guys BOTH wanting me? This is a hard choice." Logan teased. Kendall shot him a look like "What? Seriously? But I worked so hard!"

Logan giggled and hooked his pinky with Kendall's and held it.

"I'm kidding." he said, reassuring the blonde. "Bailey says he's a bad kisser anyway."

"That's cause he's repulsed by kissing a girl." Kendall laughed. "I bet for you he'd be better."

"I dunno. I'm pretty feminine." Logan sang. This made Kendall laugh and shake his head as they entered the makeup studio and their pinkies disconnected.

* * *

Logan swallowed hard as he stood, hidden by the side curtain, waiting for the beginning music to begin. His nerves were going crazy. James was there, too, and smirked at him. Logan was unprotected now- fair game.

"Don't be nervous. You'll be great." James whispered with a wink. Logan went ridged as James's hand brushed his.

Suddenly a hand was on his bicep and whirled him around. Before Logan could process anything, Kendall's lips were on his briefly. After the kiss, Kendall stared up at James.

"You'll do great, Logie Bear." he growled, still staring at James. James just snorted and turned back to the stage.

"I TOLD you not to do that anymore." Logan hissed.

"You still got two minutes to straighten your head out." Kendall said reassuringly. "Your little FRIEND here is really pissing me off, though. I had to establish my place."

James rolled his eyes when he heard this.

Kendall readjusted Logan's tie as they waited, shooting James looks as the taller boy fixed Logan's hair and picked lint off of his shirt. Logan had to admit- he liked this. Both boys who were suddenly fighting over him were extremely sexy, extremely touchy feely. It was kinda getting Logan going.

He realized he could NOT be aroused on stage and he ducked from both their touches, the music beginning just in time. Logan took a second to recompose himself, thinking of his first two lines. He got on the other side of Bailey to be sure nobody could suddenly grab him and kiss him, before they went out on stage.

The show DID go great. Almost flawless, actually. At the end, they all bowed and went off stage to change.

Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall were all pumped up about how great it went and couldn't stop chattering the whole time. Logan, who was caught up in the conversation, didn't even turn away as they changed.

They were in such good moods, indeed, that Carlos reached over to pull on the little stream of dark hair below James's belly button. It wasn't such a weird gesture, since they were friends, but James got pretty defensive about it.

"DON'T pull on the happy trail." he said sternly, smoothing it down again. "Pull on Kendall's. He's the hairiest of us all."

"That's what he said." Carlos giggled.

Kendall snorted and looked down at the little bit of hair on his chest and below his bellybutton.

"What? Am I supposed to SHAVE it? That's weird." he said, slipping his t-shirt over his head.

"I do." James shrugged. "I like a smooth chest. What about you, Logan? You like a smooth chest?" James wiggled his brows as Logan unbuttoned his shirt.

"On me, yes. But I've never had any hair there." Logan said.

"Yeah, me either." Carlos giggled. "But I think it's just the Latino in me."

"But on men... I like a little bit. But it's not sexy when he looks like a gorilla." Logan laughed.

"I'm gonna go find my mom. I know she won't leave til she tells me how well I did." Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "Don't leave without me." he said, pointing a stern finger to Logan. They had plans to go to Logan's that night for a sleepover.

"Yeah, me too." Carlos said, buttoning up his pants and hurrying after Kendall. Logan felt trapped now- all alone with James.

"I'm not gonna rape you." James laughed, fixing his hair in the mirror as Logan tied up his shoes. "And I don't ACTUALLY have a plan to steal you from Kendall. You're cute and all, but I've got plans for Dak. But, like you know, Kendall and I are like- arch enemies- and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to screw with him. I hope it didn't get you too uncomfortable."

"Are you KIDDING me? This was all some PRANK?" Logan fumed, standing up. James's brows shot up and he whirled around.

"I'm... Sorry?"

"I thought I was hot shit, having TWO hot guys all up on me! Come to find out, you were just BUSTING KENDALL'S BALLS. For fun!"

"Look... Don't tell him. I'd like to keep this going." James pleaded.

"Fine." Logan said, cooling down.

"And it'd be even better if you played along." Logan shook his head, rolling his eyes. "So I hear your sister and Los are going out this weekend."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it. He's a gent." James said.

"I ALWAYS worry. No matter who it is."

"How about you make it a group date, then?" James suggested. "So you could keep an eye on them."

"Group date?"

"You and Kendall, Los and Bailey, and maybe some other couple. Dak and I volunteer as tribute."

"You and Dak? Why?"

James sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Believe it or not, I don't have a lot of friends. And... I've never been on a group date. I've always wanted to, but have never been invited. I wish I could stop being a dick, but it's just ME. And... You and Kendall seem cool. And I know Los is cool. I want to be a part of your group... But I know Kendall hates me."

"MAYBE if you didn't hit on me-"

"I know." James laughed. "But being a dick is just the way I've always been. It's like- my defense mechanism. Ever since I came out, I guess I've felt a need to prove myself."

"There's no need for you to be defensive around me and Kendall. WE'RE gay." Logan giggled.

"Yeah. But Kendall fights back- unlike a lot of people. He's fun to screw with."

Logan laughed and shrugged as Kendall re-entered the dressing room.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked hesitantly.

"I'm going on a date with Logie." James said, putting stuff in his bag. Kendall, eyes wide, turned to Logan.

"You're coming, too." Logan laughed, pulling Kendall to him to wrap his arms around his waist. "It's a group date."

"We're crashing Los and Bailey's date." James said.

"Hm." Kendall said thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulders. James picked up his bag and went for the door, stopping at the two, hesitating.

"You'll text me with the details?" he asked.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. James nodded, too, hesitating as if thinking.

"You- did good today, Kendall." James said as if it pained him. "You weren't even sharp or anything."

Kendall bunched up his brows in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I'm trying out this new 'don't be a dick and maybe people will like you' thing." James sighed. "It was Logan's idea."

"Say thank you." Logan whispered, punching Kendall in the stomach.

"Uh- thanks? You... too?" Kendall offered. James gave the two a bright smile before leaving.

Logan considered telling Kendall about James's little prank, but decided against it. He could really mess with Kendall on this one.

"We're going on a DATE tomorrow?" Kendall asked, backing out of the hug with a cocked brow.

"Our first." Logan nodded proudly.

"Sounds like fun." Kendall noted. "And how did James get caught up in this?"

"He said that he didn't have a lot of friends and he wanted to be part of our group."

"And you AGREED?"

"He's not so bad." Logan said. "You'll be nice tomorrow night? For me?"

Kendall groaned dramatically.

"For you." he sighed. Logan grinned as his arms moved to wrap around Logan's neck. Kendall grinned and bent his neck to kiss Logan, but Logan backed his face away.

"I fucking HATE when you do that." Kendall groaned.

"I like teasing you." Logan giggled. "But you KNOW if we start we won't stop. So save it."

When Kendall gave the boy a pouty look, Logan giggled.

"Maybe just a peck."

"It'll be the sexiest damn peck you'll ever experience." Kendall said, determined. He began pushing Logan backward til he was against the counter. Then he lifted the smaller boy to sit on it, him standing between his legs. With that, Kendall's hands slowly ran up Logan's legs from his knee, veering off before he TOUCHED anything, came back together to sneak under Logan's shirt and feel the boy's warm skin on his stomach. His lips trailed up Logan's neck, merely brushing the skin and occasionally giving little nips.

"You're so fucking hot." he whispered sensually in Logan's ear, making Logan laugh at the absurdity of it all. Kendall moved to look Logan square in the eye.

"You think this is a fucking GAME?" he growled.

"Is it not?" Logan giggled. There were those adorable dimples again. Kendall couldn't help but smile, too.

"No, it is." he said, kissing Logan's right dimple. His hands moved down Logan's warm stomach so his fingers could hook at the top of the Logan's pants. Logan swallowed hard, knowing that with just a quick jerk, Kendall could reveal EVERYTHING beneath his pants.

"Are you nervous?" Kendall whispered, fingers running along the inside of Logan's boxers waistline.

"A little." Logan admitted. Without looking down, Kendall found the button of Logan's pants and lifted his jeans and boxers up, positioning his hand at the entrance.

"I could do it." Kendall challenged.

"Please- do." Logan said, eyes completely focused on Kendall's eyes.

"If I did, would that make you mine forever?" Kendall whispered.

"I already am." Logan said. Kendall cocked a brow as his free hand slipped under Logan's shirt again. His fingers lightly trailed down his stomach, only getting slower as it neared the entrance to Logan's pants. Logan swallowed hard, wanting more that anything for Kendall to keep going into his pants.

But instead they stopped just as they passed under the waistline. Kendall giggled and gave Logan a quick peck and letting the waistline snap back into place as he stepped back. Logan's head fell back against the wall as he sighed in frustration. Kendall grabbed both their bags as Logan jumped down from the counter.

"Are you pissed?" he asked.

"No." Logan admitted. "But you were right. That WAS the sexiest peck I've ever experienced."

"I thought you were AGAINST all that. ESPECIALLY since we're not even together."

"You have this way of changing my mind. You're like heroine. Once I start, there's no stopping." Logan said.

"I turn you on?" Kendall asked brightly.

"Yeah."

"Just IMAGINE what I could do tonight if it so possesses me." Kendall said evilly.

"Look, Kendall." Logan said, looking serious. "I'm not against sex before marriage. But sex before even going out is a little over the top."

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you." Kendall said reassuringly. "And why AREN'T you my boyfriend yet?"

Logan bit his lip.

"Is it James?" Kendall asked, brows upturned.

Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Stop being cute." he giggled, pushing past the boy to exit to dressing room.

"Logan! don't walk away from me at such an intense moment!" Kendall wined, whirling the boy around outside of the dressing room. "Answer me!"

"I'm not your boyfriend because you haven't asked me to be." Logan said seriously.

Kendall sighed with a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Logan Mitchell, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

"I dunno... I mean, James-"

"Logan!"

Logan laughed and shook his head.

"I'll be your boyfriend if you be mine."

Kendall snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's a deal." he said, happily lacing his fingers with Logan's as they began walking. "So- just curious- does this mean that I can take advantage of you tonight?"

"I guess you COULD. But it'd be a short relationship." Logan laughed.

"So... No?"

"No." Logan giggled.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so long. I got carried away. :D**

**I hope you like this one! I loved writing it. I have a sick mind- sometimes I'm pretty sure I'm a reincarnated gay man, who was a whore and did EVERYTHING possible with guys. I dunno, man. I just don't know.**

**SO the new episode that came out yesterday?! I ALMOST CRIED WHEN JO AND KENDALL BROKE UP! I was yelling at the TV like- GAH! But they got back together, cause they're meant to have little blonde babies. And I was so happy when James got the date with Lucy! But pissed when she called it off. Like- you don't do that when he worked so hard with BUYING a MOTORCYCLE and learning to ride it (kinda) just for you! PLUS he's fricking JAMES. I'm an extreme Jucy shipper, I dunno why cause they're so wrong for each other. But I still want it to happen so fricking hard. If I could ask him ANY question at all right now and he'd have to answer, I'd ask "So James Diamond and Lucy are gonna get together, right? RIGHT?" No- I don't waste no time with the questions that EVERYONE wants to know. Like penis size, sex life, blah blah. pfffft. No way.**

**Okay, I've rambled enough.**

**And sorry if you haven't seen the new episode. But that's what happens. Plus some hardcore Cargan bromances.**

**Review? :D**


	10. Date Night

Bailey was the only one in the house that knew about Kendall and Logan being official. It wasn't planned that she find out, but she saw them holding hands as they made their way to the car, and went ballistic in the car. She thought it was adorable.

When they got to Logan house, Kendall couldn't help but muse at how clean the house was. Of course it was- Logan's mom cleaned for a living!

Of course they went straight to Logan's room and made out. A lot. Kendall having to stop and give them both a break before continuing. He liked the idea of Logan being putty in his hands when it came to making out. He could get the boy turned on so easily- he could take advantage of this any time he was feeling horny. Of course he didn't PLAN to, but he liked the idea.

At about 3 AM, Bailey came in and dragged Logan off to sleep in her room. She said that if Mom and Dad weren't going to know, it was her responsibility to protect her brother from teen pregnancy. But really Logan knew she just wanted to talk and talk and TALK about their relationship. But he was a little grateful- when Kendall started to get sleepy, they had laid down in the bed and were cuddling with the lights off. Kendall had fallen asleep quickly, but Logan wasn't so sure he was ready to sleep together all night.

And they DID talk about their relationship. Forever. Then they talked about their date the next night and how Bailey really did like Carlos, but Logan would beat him if he hurt her in any way. Bailey was a little grateful that it had been turned into a group date, although Carlos did NOT react well when told. Bailey wasn't so good at first dates.

Finally Bailey had fallen asleep. Logan couldn't help but smile at how close they were- most siblings weren't so close. They were never the type of twins to dress alike and have rhyming names and do EVERYTHING together. But they had always been best friends and talked about everything and even eaten lunch together. Mainly because Logan was far from a social butterfly and didn't have many friends, but Bailey did. Her friends were more than happy to include him in some things- he was Bailey's (technically) older brother, with a messy hair and the cute dimples and the shy eyes. They loved to make him blush with comments on how cute he looked that day.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Logan scrambled to beat his mom to the door with no avail.

"Kendall is it?" she beamed. "You're Logie's friend?"

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, Logan stopping at the bottom of the stairs, out of his sight, silently cursing his mom. Kendall looked fantastic in a navy blue and white flannel and jeans.

"I'm just SO glad he's got a special friend like you. He doesn't have many, you know." she laughed. "Weren't you just here?"

"I went home to get ready."

"Oh- right. Bailey told me you were all going on a group date." Mrs. Mitchell nodded. "Who's your date, honey? I bet she's a looker."

"Mom! I got it." Logan said, quickly pulling her away from the door.

* * *

They took Mrs. Mitchell's van to pick everyone up. Logan and Kendall up front, Dak and James in the middle, and Bailey and Carlos in the back seat (against Logan's orders, which Kendall got him to drop).

"I like the way your hair is today." Kendall said, rolling his window up and down over and over. Bailey had gelled his hair up, neater than the way it normally was. It was more organized this way- she used a comb to gel his bangs back and sway it to his right side. She had also dressed him in jeans, a bright red t-shirt, and a black blazer.

"It was Bailey." Logan said before noticing what his new boyfriend was doing. He lightly backhanded the blonde, Kendall catching his hand and kissing his knuckles. This made Logan giggle and slip from his grasp, putting his hand back on the wheel. He glanced up in the mirror, seeing Carlos's arm over Bailey's shoulders, Bailey's head on his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! You two better watch it!" Logan called. Carlos stuck his tongue out at Logan- he wasn't afraid of him, but Bailey sat up straight. "James? Favor time. Make sure there's no KISSING going on back there."

"I wanted to be makeout patrol!" Kendall wined.

"No! I need you to distract me." Logan said sternly.

"Why are you tweaking out so bad?" Kendall laughed.

"It's the big brother in me I guess." Logan sighed. "I can't help it."

"You're so adorable." Kendall cooed as they pulled into the movies.

It was "Horror Movie Rerun Night" at the movies and they decided on SAW 4, which Bailey, Carlos, James, and Kendall LOVED, but Logan had never seen, nor did he want to, Dak not really caring for scary movies. Dak paid for his and James's tickets. He was pretty into James, although there was a huge age gap, and was excited to be there. James was more than happy to FINALLY have gotten a date with this guy and ecstatic that Dak was such a gentleman. Carlos paid for his and Bailey's tickets, plus a ton of popcorn and candy for everyone. Logan paid for his and Kendall's tickets, even if they DID argue a little about it.

"So confession time. I hate scary movies." Logan said nervously as he sat next to Kendall. Kendall had convinced him to sit between him and Dak, assuring him that James would keep anything from going on, but also knowing that James had allowed a few pecks on the cheek to slip in the car.

"It's okay. You can snuggle up to me if you want." Kendall giggled, folding up the cup holder between them.

Logan laughed and rolled his eyes.

"OR we can just make out the whole time." Kendall sang.

"I dunno-"

"Logan Mitchell's number one answer for everything. 'I dunno-'." Kendall teased. "I was kidding. I love this movie- I wouldn't miss it!"

"Not even to make out?" Logan asked in surprise.

"Maybe if you ASKED me to. But I'd prefer it if you didn't."

"I see where I stand." Logan said sarcastically as the movie started. Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan's temple, bringing him close with an arm around the shoulders.

James was surprised at how nervous he was around Dak. Dak was a fantastic guy- funny, smart, cool, and he found himself a little paralyzed as the lights went down. Dak reached into James's lap to retrieve a handful of popcorn and stuff it in his mouth, glancing at his date.

"Re-LAX, James." he laughed as his arm came up to rest over James's shoulders. He could sense that James wasn't used to being the feminine one, so he thought of some way to make him relax. "I don't like these movies." he whispered. "Have you seen this one?"

"Only a billion times."

"So you'll tell me when something scary's gonna happen?" Dak asked with fake hopefulness. He was a pretty great actor. James's hazel eyes flashed to him and he smiled proudly.

"Yeah." he nodded. "I'm sorry if I forget some, though."

"You're sweet." Dak grinned, leaning in to kiss James's cheek. James beamed with pride as they turned back to the screen.

Bailey and Carlos were both quite into the movie. Carlos loved a girl who could handle a little blood and gore. They even whisper-yelled at the movie to "DO IT!" or "WHAT THE HELL? YOU'RE GONNA DIE!", even though they had both seen the movie. They had been too caught up in it to even think about touching each other like the other couples. But FINALLY, at a boring monologue, Carlos turned to Bailey.

"Sorry. Hi." he smiled.

"Hey." she laughed. "I got a little caught up."

"Me too."

They stared at each other with silly grins on their faces for a long time before Carlos held out his hand to her.

"I'm having a great time with you." he said. She beamed and took his hand, resting the bundle of hands on her leg before turning back to the movie.

"Oh God. This movie-" Logan groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and turning to hide his face in Kendall's shoulder.

"It's fucked up. That's what I love about it." Kendall whispered, but then realizing how affected his date was. "Do you wanna go wait in the lobby? I'll go with you."

"No. It's okay. I'll just- take a little nap." Logan said innocently. Kendall laughed and got up, taking Logan's hand and pulling him up.

"Going to the lobby." Kendall whispered to the others, pulling Logan away.

"Logan's not so good with scary movies." Bailey giggled as Carlos let go of her hand, seeing that the coast was clear now. He folded up the cup holder and hooked an arm gently around Bailey's neck, Bailey welcoming it with a head-on-the-shoulder and an arm around his waist.

Meanwhile, James was having a great time with Dak.

"Oh- this part's fucked up. I normally don't watch it." James said. Dak smirked a little to himself and turned to James, acting like he was trying not to see the screen. James did the same, stunned by Dak's pale green eyes on him.

"I have a confession." Dak said.

"Okay."

"I'm not usually such a baby. But I just love to make you feel special."

James's mouth turned to a line in mock anger.

"I guess this is what I get for going out with an actor." he said.

"We're ALL going out with actors." Dak said in realization. "How could we ever trust anything ever?"

James laughed a little.

"Normally I'm the macho man, you know. The first-mover, the pay-for-everythinger, the arm-over-the-shoulder-er." he said.

"Sorry. I am, too..."

"But I like it. Being taken care of and stuff." James admitted. "I act like a hard-ass and like a huge dick, but I secretly want... THIS."

Dak glanced at his own hand on the other side of James's neck.

"I can understand that." he murmured.

"So... Even if this turns into absolutely nothing, thanks. For being a gent." James grinned. Dak couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You're really cute, you know that? When you're vulnerable and stuff." he said. "I mean, you're cute anyways. Looks wise. But now- you're just ADORABLE all around."

For the first time in a long time, James blushed and let his eyes drop.

"I normally don't give in to younger guys, you know." Dak said. "Especially when they were a Sophomore when I was a Senior. But... I couldn't say no to you."

James's eyes met his again, beaming, before Dak's flickered to something behind him, then back.

"They're making out." he said flatly.

"It's okay." James laughed. "I won't tell if you don't."

Meanwhile, in the lobby, Kendall bought him and Logan a huge pretzel and they sat on the ground to eat it.

"I'm sorry that you had to leave." Logan said.

"It's okay. I've seen that movie a million times." Kendall shrugged. "I'd rather hang here with you."

Logan nodded with a little smile as he stuff a bit of pretzel in his mouth and laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"What do you think Carlos and Bailey're doing?"

"Probably yelling at the movie." Kendall laughed. "That or making out."

"Kendall!"

"I'm kidding. You got James to look after them, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Both couples found themselves making out until the end of the movie. It wasn't until a shriek followed by yelling that they realized the movie had been over for five minutes. Kendall and Logan had noticed everyone coming out and went in to retrieve their friends.

"What're you DOING? I SAID NO KISSING!" Logan screeched, adrenaline coursing through him as he jerked Carlos to his feet by his arm. He was ready for a full on fight until hands clasped around his wrists and brought his hands behind him.

"Logie! Calm down." Bailey said angrily, standing in front of Carlos.

"Yeah. The hell was your plan?" Kendall, apparently his captor, asked in his ear.

"I was gonna beat him up!" Logan said helplessly.

"Why? Cause he was sucking face with your sissy?" Kendall asked reasonably. "I suck your face all the time and she doesn't give a shit."

Logan sighed and let his head fall back against Kendall's shoulder, Kendall smirking and kissing his boyfriend's temple.

"You're too easy." he mused. "Now tell Los-y that you're sorry. AND Bailey."

"Why?"

"Cause they're having a nice time and they're perfect for each other and you know it."

Logan sighed and picked his head up to look at the two.

"I'm sorry."

"And they can hold hands?" Kendall asked.

"No!"

"Logan! It's either that or sex in the back seat. Set a damn boundary."

Logan sighed again.

"Okay. You can hold hands or whatever. And ONE goodnight kiss. That's it." Logan said. "A peck."

"You know what a peck can be." Kendall giggled.

"Okay. Whatever. Do what you want." Logan said, getting fed up and slipping from Kendall's grip to whirl around and gently start pushing his boyfriend backwards and out of the isle. Dak and James were already in the lobby, waiting.

"Hey." Kendall said sternly, catching Logan's wrist as he started down the stairs angrily. Logan whirled around, eyes firey. "Who're you pissed at?"

Logan was silent, looking away, mouth forming a line.

"Are you pissed at Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Bailey?"

"A little."

"Me?"

When Logan was silent, Kendall repeated the question.

"I guess a little." he admitted softly.

"I think you're more pissed at me than anyone." Kendall said. "Cause I was bossy with you and you hate being kicked around."

Logan let out a deep breath through his nose before wheeling around and going down the stairs, Kendall sighing and following.

* * *

Logan was silent the whole way to the Olive Garden. He wasn't shooting daggers at anyone or anything, just silent.

When they arrived, Kendall grabbed his hand. Logan didn't pull away, but didn't smile up at him either, as their fingers laced.

Logan normally wasn't this way, had no idea why he was now. It was something about Kendall that made him know that it was okay to be mad. Maybe it was because he knew that if he was angry, Kendall would work hard to get him back.

And so he did.

At the end of the table, it was Logan, then Kendall, then Bailey, Carlos across from her, then Dak, then James. James had told Dak about the little joke he had been doing on Kendall, and Dak decided to get in on it, too. That was the glory of being actors- they could pull anything off.

"I'm sorry, Logan." Kendall pleaded quietly.

Logan finally turned to his boyfriend.

"Thanks. For keeping me from hurting myself by TRYING to beat Carlos up." Logan grinned.

Kendall, dumbfounded, just stared at the boy.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?"

Logan laughed and put a hand on the blonde's knee.

"I'm an actor, baby." he said with a grin.

"You're a DICK is what you are." Kendall said sarcastically.

"OH Logan." James said from across the table. Both Logan's and Kendall's heads snapped his way to see James's chin in his palm, propped up on the table. "Red is TOTALLY your color." he winked.

Logan, knowing it was all a joke on Kendall, turned his eyes to Dak, expecting him to get mad that his date was flirting with another guy. Instead, Dak copied James's pose, eyes dreamy.

"I agree. Really brings out the SEXY in you." he said.

"Really? You like it?" Logan said flirtatiously, leaning in on his elbows. "I was a little scared you wouldn't."

"Oh yeah. You're looking hot tonight." James nodded. "I bet you smell nice, too."

Dak got up and made his way around the table and behind Logan. Kendall just watched, dumbfounded, as Dak buried his nose in Logan's neck and inhaled.

"Oh GOD. Orgasmic." he cooed. "James, you gotta come smell this guy."

As James got up, Kendall finally snapped back to reality.

"Okay, no more smelling my boyfriend!" he squeaked. "Sit your fruity little asses down!"

Dak shrugged and sat back down beside his date.

"No fun." Logan said, rolling his eyes and leaning back in to the two. "But you guys are looking amazing, too."

"Logan!" Kendall said, punching his arm.

"What, baby? Look! They're fucking HOT." Logan said. "I'd like to-"

Kendall quickly crossed his arms, cocking his head.

"Like to what?"

Logan's mouth bobbed for a while before answering.

"Like to apologize to my amazing boyfriend for being a dickface?" he offered.

"Damn straight." Kendall nodded, turning back to his menu. Logan grinned at the two across from him and shook his head.

His hand went back to Kendall's knee, rubbing it for a while, before slowly drifting up.

"Nervous?" Logan asked.

"Am I nervous? No. Are you?" Kendall said, staring at the menu.

"Nope."

His hand kept going up Kendall's leg- up and up- until Logan was sure Kendall would tell him to stop. But he never did. Logan's hand just kept going. Until his fingers were on Kendall's zipper.

"Sweety?" Kendall asked casually.

"Y-yeah?" Logan stammered. Kendall turned to his boyfriend, brows up.

"Are you enjoying this?"

Logan was silent as Kendall's hand grabbed his and began moving it between his legs. Logan gasped and jerked his hand back to rest in his own lap. Kendall rolled his eyes and giggled.

"I was gonna stop if you didn't." he assured. "Teaching you a lesson for acting pissed off and hitting on other guys and thinking I'd be nervous if you touched my crotch. Which you did."

"I hate you."

Kendall giggled and nudged his boyfriend playfully, getting a tiny smile out of Logan.

The rest of the night was pretty mellow. The group all ate their dinner, then Logan drove them all home.

Carlos gave Bailey a goodnight kiss, telling her to "call me". James did the same with Dak as they unboarded the van to go into James's house. Dak only lived a short way from Kendall, so he was dropped off there.

"SO, Bailey-kins." Kendall sang, turning in his seat to look at Bailey, who was in the middle row of seats now. "How'd it go?"

"Kendall!" Logan groaned. "I don't wanna hear."

"Logie, Carlos is my boyfriend now-"

"OOOOOH, boyfriend." Kendall said scandalously.

"BOYFRIEND?" Logan groaned.

"Yeah. He asked me at dinner and I said YES. And it's something you're gonna have to get over soon." Bailey said smartly. "Cause there'll be kissing and touching involved."

Logan opened his mouth to object when Kendall punched him lightly.

"She didn't even hesitate in accepting her suddenly gay brother and his boyfriend." Kendall reminded him. "You owe her the same."

"AND take into consideration that I saw you touch his crotch at dinner. And I said NOTHING." Bailey sang.

"Okay, that wasn't SUPPOSED to happen." Logan grumbled.

"Were you playing the nervous game? Cause Kendall doesn't get nervous." Bailey said. "He's the champ at that game."

"Yeah, I got that." Logan snapped, not really angrily. "ANYWAYS, don't be doing gross stuff in front of ME, okay?"

"It's the protective older brother in him." Kendall said dreamily. "Cute, right?"

"Adorable." Bailey grumbled as they pulled into Kendall's driveway.

"Sure you don't wanna come over?" Logan pouted.

"I can't. Promised my mom and Katie I'd go to church with them tomorrow." Kendall sighed.

"Mama's boy." Logan grinned.

"They're all I got." Kendall shrugged. "I'll see you."

He kissed Logan goodnight and waved back to Bailey before getting out of the van, waving again, and disappearing into the house.

"He's a keeper." Bailey said simply as she climbed up into the front seat, getting scowled at by her brother.

* * *

**Sorry! I got carried away again. :P BUT I was trying to give a little attention to each group, so that's my excuse. :D**

**Review! I'll be mad if I worked that hard on an adorable chapter and I got like- zero reviews. :)**


	11. Rabbit Feathers

**Dear sarahc1995,**

**CALM YOURSELF! I know you love your dirty sex scenes, but they've been together for three days! They can't be doing de gay sex yet!**

**But it's coming. ;) ;) ;) Did ya catch it? ;) ;) ;) Coming.**

**Love,**

**me.**

* * *

School was hell for Logan that Monday. Kendall had greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, trying to hold his hand, but Logan quickly backed away. It was about ten minutes before the bell rang for the first class to begin.

"What're you doing?" he asked urgently.

"Trying to hold your hand!"

"No." Logan said seriously. "Not at school."

"Why?" Kendall asked, suddenly offended. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Logan gave him a "Really?" look and shook his head.

"Of COURSE not. But-"

"You don't want everyone to know." Kendall finished, getting a little angry.

"Why are you getting so pissy? I've never been with a guy before, okay? And I don't want everyone up my ass for it." Logan explained.

"I'm PISSY because it seems like every boyfriend I have EVER had has been ashamed of me." Kendall sighed.

"Why would I be ashamed of you?" Logan demanded. "You're a fucking hot piece of ass and you're all MINE."

Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look, maybe once we get the ball rolling. But for now-" Logan broke off with a shrug.

"For now what?"

"I don't wanna fight about this. It seems like we bicker all the time and we've only been dating for three days." Logan sighed. "Please? Can we talk about this later?"

After Kendall shrugged half-heartedly, Logan decided to change the subject.

"So did you have fun Saturday?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I think James actually did really well with not being a dick." Logan noted.

"I guess." Kendall sighed. "Except the part where both he and his date started hitting on you."

Logan giggled and stepped closer, getting on his toes to whisper in Kendall's ear.

"It's all a sick joke, babe." he whispered.

"What?" Kendall snapped as Logan pulled away and leaned against the lockers beside them.

"I'm sorry." Logan laughed. "But James told me opening night that it was all a joke to get you worked up and made me agree not to tell you."

Kendall set his jaw and crossed his arms. Logan's heart sunk. Why were they like this? Always bickering- someone always pissed off about something.

"Well I THOUGHT you had a better sense of humor-" Logan grumbled.

"What was that?" Kendall challenged.

"I SAID I need to get to class." Logan said louder, poking Kendall's stomach half-heartedly as he passed to go to his class.

Kendall took a deep breath, trying not to let this get to him. He wasn't really mad about the prank- more relieved that Logan wasn't going to be stolen. But he hated all the little bickering that happened between them. In the three days that they had been together, they had "fought" about:

-Kendall not washing his hands after using the bathroom (one time)

-How to cook pancakes

-James coming on the date

-Who was paying for their movie tickets

-Kendall being bossy

-Logan laying off of Bailey and Carlos (x9)

-A crude joke that Kendall told

-When the Calculus test was (the only class that they shared)

-Public affection at school

-Logan and James's prank on Kendall

He felt like it was a horrible start. Like maybe they should have thought this relationship through... Deeper than how well the other was at kissing. He decided he didn't want everything to turn into a fight anymore. He'd talk to Logan about it at rehearsal.

* * *

At rehearsal, they were just doing some final touch-ups. They had four more shows- Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Logan never knew how theater worked- such a long learning process, but only a week of performances.

Most of the scenes involved Logan, but when they didn't, Kendall was required. So they never got a chance to talk until Kendall pulled Logan into the trusty ole dressing room afterward, knowing Bailey was occupied by Carlos for a while.

"Is this about the joke? Cause I'm sorry." Logan said sincerely as Kendall sat on the counter, Logan in front of him.

"I'm not mad about that. I'm not mad about anything." Kendall said seriously. "But I realized that all we ever do anymore is bicker."

"I don't think you can say 'anymore' when we've only been together for three days." Logan laughed. "But yeah... I noticed, too."

"I don't want it to be that way." Kendall sighed, hands rubbing up and down on Logan's biceps slowly.

"Then it won't be that way anymore." Logan said sincerely.

"What?" the statement caught Kendall off guard.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you just bring out the diva in me."

"I piss you off."

"Yeah. But it's okay, cause I love it." Logan said reassuringly. "You whisper in my ear and give me pouty faces, but mostly I like it when you get me angry. And that's an emotion I don't get a lot. I like it."

Kendall laughed.

"But hey. I want you to tell me when I'm being a diva. Okay?" Logan said gently, hands absently rubbing up and down Kendall's legs.

"I know I can be one, too. So next time, let's just say... Rabbit feathers."

"Rabbit feathers?"

"It's the codeword. Cause it'll just get you more pissy if I say 'Logan, you're being a little bitch and I don't like it'. So rabbit feathers." Kendall shrugged.

Logan grinned and Kendall leaned down to kiss him.

"Gah- I don't like this. Being the man." Logan groaned. Kendall laughed and slid down, lifting Logan to sit in his place and attack his lips again. "I just like having the control."

"Hm?" Kendall grunted.

"Cause I can do this-" Logan pulled his face away and grinned, leaning just out of Kendall's reach. Kendall jutted out his lip at his boyfriend. "Want more?"

Kendall nodded, making Logan smile and lean in to kiss him again, only to pull away.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Kendall grunted, simply placing a knee on the counter beside Logan and pulling himself up to straddle his boyfriend. Fingers at the base of Logan's head to pull his face to his, kissing him hungrily.

"When we've been married for twenty years and have kids, will you still kiss me this way?" Logan asked, dark eyes innocent and vulnerable on Kendall's. Kendall's heart melted, wanting nothing more than to take care of this boy forever, give him anything he ever needs.

"Will you always be this adorable?" Kendall asked.

"Probably not." Logan said kinda sadly.

"Course you will. You'll always be Logan, won't you?" Kendall grinned. "And I'll always kiss you this way. No more talking."

Kendall devoured Logan then, Logan's hands squeezing his hips as it was Kendall's turn to run his fingers through Logan's hair. Sure- they had their moments. But at times like these, they both knew that they WANTED to spend forever together. Both knew that it wouldn't take long for them to fall, if their naive teenage hearts hadn't already given in to love.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Logan!" Bailey groaned. Logan turned to his sister, but Kendall kept kissing his cheek and neck. "I'd LIKE to leave soon."

"He's busy." Kendall grunted, waving her away.

"Everyone's gone. I'm getting sick of this." she demanded.

"I'll be out in-"

"An hour." Kendall finished for him, making Logan giggle. Kendall lost it and pulled Logan's face back to his, the giggle being too cute for him. Logan finally pulled himself away to look at her sister as Kendall kissed him more.

"Maybe two hours." Kendall said.

"Then give me the keys and HITCH HIKE home, Logan." Bailey said sternly. That's when Logan knew she was actually serious- she rarely called him 'Logan' instead of 'Logie'.

"I gotta go." Logan pouted, looking up innocently at Kendall.

"I can drive you home." Kendall pouted back.

"She's pissed." Logan said. "It's not good when Bailey's pissed."

"He's right." Bailey pitched in.

"C'mon. Walk me to the car." Logan said, slapping Kendall's thigh as if telling him to get up. Bailey left, stomping away, knowing they had to make out MORE at the car before they left.

But they didn't. Logan just got a piggy-back ride to his vehicle before giving a few quick pecks and getting in, Kendall waving before going to his own car.

"So I know where to look when you go missing all the time." Bailey said.

"It's a good place to hide. There's only four guys in the club, so four guys who might even come in. Half of them are me 'n Kendall, then there's James, who doesn't care, and Carlos, who'll just back out slowly and tease us about it later. So it's the safest place to go." Logan shrugged.

"I see."

"Bailey... Is it normal for a couple who's been together for three days to fight all the time?"

"Fight about what?"

"Dumb shit... Like who's paying for stuff. And dumb jokes."

"You're talking about you and Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"I dunno... I mean, NORMALLY this is the 'I'm getting comfortable with you' phase, then there's the 'honeymoon' phase, THEN there's the arguing phase." she explained. "So fighting all the time could mean that you already feel comfortable with each other or that you're too alike or too different to stay together."

Logan was silent.

"I heard him call you 'sweety' at dinner the other night. That's good." she offered. "Usually at first, it would be 'Logan' then 'Logie' then 'babe' or 'baby' then 'sweetheart' and 'sweety' then 'honey'."

"You know a lot about relationships for a girl who hasn't had many." Logan observed.

"I'm a girl." she shrugged. "Anyway, I think Kendall's just comfortable with you. Feels like he knows you well enough to show his emotions. What about you?"

"I dunno, Bay. He's the one that wanted to talk about our bickering problem- he pulled ME into the dressing room."

"Is that what that was?" Bailey giggled, getting a playful punch.

"Anyway, I wasn't gonna say anything, cause I noticed it, too. But the difference is, he wants to make US work- is worried about it."

"And you're not?"

"Nope." Logan shrugged. "Cause I know it'll work. I know that even though we fight, we still have this attraction that is too strong to be away from each other for too long. Maybe what you said is the case. Maybe we're MEANT TO BE, so we already have this connection like we've been married forever. So fighting is just another thing, and we get on with our lives."

"I can say one thing to second that. He's the only one who can both make you act like a normal person instead of like you'll die if you talk AND make you blush at the simplest words." Bailey said. "He's the only one who can bring out LOGAN. Other than me."

Logan laughed and shook his head, having got what he needed from the conversation. Reassurance.

"So what about you and Carlos?" he asked.

"OH, Logie. He's the best." she said dreamily. "He's a Senior, but acts like he's both in fourth grade AND college. I mean, he's so immature, but yet he knows what he's doing."

"Like you."

"Exactly!"

So all the way until an hour later, when Logan insisted he had to take a shower (turning down her offer to talk to him as he did), Bailey talked and talked about Carlos. How he had left a cute note in her locker, saying "Have a good day! Love, Carlos". How he introduced her to all his Senior friends. How she commented on how cute she looked. Blah blah blah. Logan loved how happy she was and how great Carlos was, but couldn't help but think that he would break her heart. She had had two boyfriends in high school, both ended because of how clingy Bailey was. But then again, Carlos was, too... Maybe it was just perfect.

* * *

**Sorry if this was long and boring. :P BUT it's relevant to the next chapter. And the chapter after that.**

**Okay, so can anyone give me a valid reason why I shouldn't do a graphic sex scene at some point? Cause it'll happen soon, but there's always that little voice in my head that says "don't do it! Then it'll be Rated M and people won't see it on the homepage! And if they do, they're looking for straight up sex, not a long, heartfelt relationship! Don't do it!"**

**So? Thoughts on this? Review!**


	12. -hiss- So Close

"Happy birthday!" Logan yelled, tackling Kendall in the hallway and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "How old are you now, twelve?"

"Nineteen." Kendall said smartly, setting Logan on his feet only to be clung to again.

"So does that mean that I'm dating a pedophile?" Logan giggled.

"You have been for four months, toots." Kendall giggled, giving his boyfriend another kiss. He was glad that Logan was allowing this, since it was his birthday.

"Hm- four glorious months." Logan grinned, making Kendall press a finger in his dimple. "I've got plans for you tonight."

Kendall wiggled his eyebrows, excited. Was Logan FINALLY gonna let him go all the way tonight? Logan giggled and kissed him again, not really caring who saw.

"I was thinking dinner, then my place." Logan said. "Cause Bailey's gonna be out with Carlos and Mom and Dad are in Iowa with my aunt and uncle. SO I'm home alone." he sang. "On a Friday night."

"Gosh, so many possibilities." Kendall laughed. "But there's only ONE thing I wanna do with you tonight."

He expected Logan to bite his lip and step away, trying not to break it to Kendall that he still wasn't ready. But instead, he bit his lip flirtatiously as the bell rang.

* * *

They went to a fancy Italian restaurant, which they both had to dress up for. Logan had made reservations, and although he knew Kendall would rather just order a pizza and watch a movie at Logan's, he also knew that Kendall liked to dress up and be immature in a completely mature environment.

They got a table for two, with a white tablecloth, a candle in the middle, and two chairs on either side. Kendall sat down and they ordered their drinks, of course Kendall getting HiC just to make the waiter hate him.

"Why can't we just be adults for once?" Logan grinned, chin in his palm, propped up on the table.

"Maturity is overrated." Kendall waved. "I'll leave that part to you."

"It's like raising a kid- dating you." Logan laughed, looking at his menu.

"I dunno what you're talking about." Kendall shrugged as he moved put a foot beneath him and lean on the table.

"At first, you come off as a totally mature guy- cool and collected." Logan stated.

"I am. Til I fall for someone." Kendall inquired, looking at his menu, stroking his chin. Logan was silent, so he peeked up over his menu, brow cocked. "That's right." he sat his menu down and leaned in. "Don't tell anyone, but I've fallen for you."

The look in Logan's eyes wasn't rejection, wasn't fear. It was excitement and admiration.

"I've never had anyone say that before." he said bashfully, looking down.

"I don't know why." Kendall smiled. "You're adorable."

"Truth be told, I'm pretty crazy for you, too." Logan whispered.

"No!" Kendall waved sarcastically.

"You think I'm crazy and it's true. I'm crazy for you." Logan winked, looking down at his menu.

"But... Crazy isn't love." Kendall said.

"Neither is falling."

"Yes it is! FALLING in love." Kendall said smartly. "I love you, Logan."

Logan gave him a little smile, feeling his cheeks burn a little.

"I love you, too." he said, eyes bashful. Kendall lit up grinning.

"Can I take your orders?" the peppy voice asked. They both broke the gaze to look up at a short blonde waitress with a tiny notepad and pen handy.

"You changed a LOT since last time you were here." Logan laughed, looking around.

"Sorry. Dave's shift ended." she laughed. "I'm Kate."

They ordered and she took their menus.

"That'll be right out." she assured, walking away. Logan looked down at the candle, but couldn't help himself and looked back to watch her leave. He didn't mean to... But it just happened. Kendall saw the whole thing, but just remembered their promise from four months ago. No more fighting. And it had held strong for the most part. Besides, they were in public. He decided to brush it off. Maybe he was just... Looking at the bow on the back of her apron. It WAS pretty. Besides- Logan's wasn't a pig like that. It was just a misunderstanding...

After dinner, they went to Logan's house.

"So I got the stuff to make you a cake." Logan said. "Chocolate- your favorite."

Kendall smiled half-heartedly. He couldn't get his mind off of what happened at the restaurant. He knew it probably was a misunderstanding, but...

They put the cake together, Kendall resisting using his hands to stir it all up, which worried Logan.

"Wassa matter?" Logan asked seriously after putting the cake in the oven. "You've been acting weird all night."

Kendall bit his lip. He didn't want to start a fight on his birthday...

"Tell me. You can tell me anything." Logan said gently, hands on Kendall's hips.

"I saw you checking out the waitress's ass." Kendall said guiltily. "And I know it was probably just nothing, but it's been bothering me."

Logan shook his head with a smile.

"Had I not JUST finished telling you that I love you?" Logan murmured, dark eyes reassuring.

"You did."

"Exactly." Logan smiled. Kendall couldn't help but notice how vague the answer was. But he soon forgot as Logan turned his face up and closed his eyes, lips puckered as he did when expecting a kiss but couldn't quite reach. Kendall smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"I love you." Kendall smiled against Logan's lips, eyes opening to see dark ones staring up at him.

"I love YOU." Logan whispered, getting on his toes to kiss him again. Soon Logan's tongue demanded its way into Kendall's mouth. Kendall took Logan's hands from his hips and sat them on his shoulders, his own hands on Logan's hips. Soon they began slowly finding their way back to Logan's ass... And he was finally allowed to touch it. The smallness and firmness quite arousing to Kendall.

Luckily for Kendall, Logan never asked if his boyfriend was a virgin. Maybe because he was afraid of the answer, and with good reason. Kendall had had boyfriends before. Had had sex before. But had always been the feminine one, always on bottom. He always longed for being on top, but his boyfriends were all macho men- not afraid to kiss and hold hands, but deathly afraid of a cock in their mouths or up their asses.

"Sorry for my lack of ass." Logan giggled, fingers lacing into Kendall's long golden locks.

"It's just perfect." Kendall answered, picking Logan up to sit on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around the blonde's waist.

"Kendall?"

"Hm?"

Logan stopped kissing the boy, eyes worried.

"I'm scared. I've never had sex before."

Kendall was silent, the innocence and helplessness in those dark eyes just turning him on more.

"I'll be gentle." Kendall whispered, forehead pressed to Logan's.

"I've never had anything up my ass before." Logan whispered as if he didn't want anyone to hear. Kendall was afraid that Logan would ask to be on top. Of course he wouldn't deny him of that, but he hoped he wouldn't ask.

"I'll be slow." Kendall said. "I'll slicken you up nice and good."

"That's not correct grammar."

"Fuck you." Kendall laughed. "Oh wait. I'm about to."

With that, Logan giggled and accepted Kendall's lips again.

"So my present- it's a hot piece of ass and the pleasure of taking his innocence?" Kendall asked.

"Oh- and I got you something else." Logan said. "But it's upstairs. We'll get it later."

Kendall kissed him again. Logan was getting agitated at how slow he was going. He wanted MORE.

He pulled his boyfriend to him by the base of his head, tongue demanding entrance to the blonde's mouth. He nipped Kendall's bottom lip gently, pulling back a little to make Kendall laugh at the control he had now. Logan didn't want to wait anymore.

His fingers dropped from Kendall's neck to Kendall's zipper, unbuttoning and unzipping Kendall's jeans. His hand dove into the jeans, groping his boyfriend from outside of his boxers.

Noticing he was completely limp when Logan was ready to go NOW.

And he knew Kendall wasn't this hard to turn on. He got boners all the time when they made out. They both did.

"Loge..." Kendall said softly, knowing what Logan was thinking.

"Don't you love me?" Logan asked, almost hurt, eyes on Kendall's lips, the bottom one slightly red from his bite.

"I do."

"Don't I turn you on?" Logan eyes rose to his boyfriends, filled with confusion and hurt.

"So much."

"Then... Why?"

"Cause..."

"Are you still thinking about the waitress?" Logan asked gently.

Kendall rolled his neck with a groan.

"I can't stop." he said.

"Kendall, it was an ACCIDENT." Logan said a little louder now.

"Was it?"

"Yeah! It was!"

Kendall's eyes dropped. Logan cupped Kendall's face in his hands to jerk his gaze up almost violently.

"It still hurt. To see it."

Logan sighed and lightly pushed Kendall away, slipping down from the counter and running his fingers through his hair, as if panicked.

"I never say ANYTHING when you're checking out Carlos." he finally said, pacing in the kitchen.

"What?"

"I see it! I KNOW Carlos has a nice ass, and I know you're an ass man. So I don't say anything." Logan said angrily. "And ONE slip up and you call me out?"

"But it was a CHICK." Kendall said, buttoning his pants up fiercely, noticing that the bump in Logan's pants had steadily declined. "Logan, are you sure you're gay?"

Logan's eyes snapped up and he stopped pacing.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?" he raged. "Am I sure I'm- WOULD I BE SO WILLING TO LET YOU FUCKING HAVE MY VIRGINITY IF I WASN'T SURE?"

"Rabbit feathers!" Kendall yelled back.

"No! No RABBIT FEATHERS. This is a damn good reason to be pissed off." Logan said, making a few angry steps to Kendall. "If I wasn't sure about my sexuality, I wouldn't have told you I love you. Wouldn't have brought you here to an empty house. Wouldn't have gotten turned on when we kiss."

Kendall was silent, staring at the ground angrily, arms crossed, leaning against the counter where just minutes ago their kisses got so heated.

"Yeah, okay? I checked out the damn waitress. One time. ONCE. Because she had a nice ass. I was EVEN going to point it out to you, but decided it wasn't a good idea. I'm admitting this, cause I want to be that kinda couple." Logan said angrily. "But I see that could never happen."

Kendall's eyes lifted.

"Like I'm some DEMON for not wanting my boyfriend to check out GIRLS?" Kendall asked defensively. "Because I love him and want him all to myself?"

"I'm done with this conversation." Logan said in defeat.

"Logan... Are you positive that you're Team Hotdog?" Kendall asked gently.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Logan exploded, gripping his hair. "KENDALL! I LOVE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO SAY!"

"Say that you're not attracted to women anymore."

"So you want me to be attracted to MEN? So that there's the possibility that I leave you for a better looking guy?" Logan challenged.

"I want you to be attracted to ME, dammit!"

Logan just stared at his boyfriend, jaw clenched, nostrils flaring.

"I want you to check out MY ass! Spank me when I cook! Tell me my hair looks sexy! Tell me you get lost in my eyes!" Kendall exploded. "HELL, GROPE ME IN THE HALLWAY! I don't care! But I feel like you're just checking out everyone BUT me."

"SO YOU WANT ME TO BE A FUCKING HORNY PIG? IS THAT IT?"

"No! But all I want is to feel special here and there!"

"I TOOK YOU OUT TO A FANCY ROMANTIC DINNER! MADE YOU A CAKE! BROUGHT YOU HERE, TO AN EMPTY HOUSE, WITH DIRTY INTENTIONS. I FUCKING KISSED YOU IN THE HALL!" Logan screamed, frustrated.

Kendall shook his head and stormed to the door.

"Kendall! Where're you going?" Logan asked, more gently this time.

"Home. I don't need you screaming at me for my birthday." Kendall said, yanking open the door.

"I'm sorry! Just- come back!" Logan pleaded.

"I'll see you... Sometime." Kendall said gently, not even glancing back as he left.

The oven beeped and Logan, flustered, jerked it open, took out the pan with his bare hands, and slammed it onto the counter, turning off the oven and storming upstairs, tears spilling from his eyes. This was their first REAL fight. He didn't like it. And he knew that Kendall didn't like to scream at people. Didn't like to fight that intensely. But Logan insisted on it... Forced it on Kendall. Victimizing Kendall. Making him feel like everything was his fault.

Damn. Logan screwed up.

And he didn't even get to light the candles in his bedroom, floor and bed covered in rose pedals of red and white, turn out the lights and lose his virginity to candle and moonlight. Didn't get to sleep all night in his boyfriend's arms. Didn't get to give Kendall his gift- a brand new hockey stick for the season coming up, which was extremely expensive and customized, "KENDALL" scrawled in green letters on both sides, airbrushed to be the coolest stick in existence.

* * *

**So tomorrow/today (depending on when you're reading), Monday, is my birthday! Yay! So I thought it'd be special to make it Kendall's birthday, too! Yay for birthdays! Anyways, I wanted to post it so that I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow. :D I'm sick, but I love writing fight scenes, physical and verbal. I dunno, I just do. :)**

**Review. That is all. :D**


	13. Making It Up

Logan felt horrible. He called Kendall all night Friday and all day Saturday, getting no answer.

"KEEEENDALLLL!" he groaned after the beep. "I know you're ignoring me on purpose. Call me."

He hung up and plopped down on his bed with a sigh, tossing his phone aside. Maybe Kendall was at the ice rink. He had mentioned that he needed to practice some before hockey try-outs in December and might hit the ice for a while.

Logan sighed and glanced at the hockey stick leaning against the wall, wrapped in sparkly silver paper with a green bow on it, obviously a hockey stick at first sight. Kendall would want to take it to practice with and try it out. Even if he wasn't there, he could give it to Mrs. Knight or Katie.

Logan found himself in his car, next thing he knew, in his heavy coat, fingerless gloves, and knitted hat. It was freezing outside, being November.

He turned the key, waiting for the hearty rev of the engine of his car, which was only about ten years old, but it just coughed a little and stopped.

"DAMN!" he grunted, fist coming down on the wheel. He sighed and looked out into the snowy Minnesota air. It was snowing pretty hard... But Kendall didn't live too far away.

He got out of the car with the hockey stick, slamming the door shut, and went to the sidewalk, which had been shoveled by someone recently. Probably a teen looking for money- something he did sometimes during the winter.

Logan held the hockey stick carefully as he walked, not wanting anything to happen to it, although it was made of strong plastic and some metal, MADE to be beaten up. It didn't take long for the cold wind to bite his nose and make it run, his fingers freezing.

* * *

Kendall rolled his eyes as he looked at his phone. Seven missed calls from Logan. He really wasn't ignoring his boyfriend, just had been at the mall with Katie all day and forgot his phone at home. But now Katie and Mrs. Knight were going to Grandma's for the night. Kendall was originally going to go, but instead decided to stay so he could practice hockey for try-outs. So now they were gone and he was alone. He considered calling Logan back, but decided to keep the boy guessing.

He DID miss Logan a lot. Even though the fight was only last night, he hated to be mad at the boy. Hated to be mad at ANYONE, really. So instead he decided to go downstairs for a snack, headphones in his ears, rocking out to his favorite songs.

* * *

Logan could see Kendall in the kitchen through the window beside the door. He was throwing cheese puffs into the air and catching them in his mouth like in expert, dancing along to his music. Gosh it was cold. Logan had been trying to get his attention for five minutes and the door was locked. He was near frozen by now.

Logan stood there in front of the window, hockey stick between his legs, breathing on his frozen fingers and sniffling.

FINALLY Kendall made for the stairs, which were right beside the front door, and stopped in his tracks, eyes wide at the sight of his frozen boyfriend outside. He yanked the door open.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING OUT THERE?" he squeaked. "It's like two degrees!"

He pulled Logan inside and upstairs, wrapping him gingerly in his blankets.

"What's this?" Kendall asked, observing the silver-wrapped stick on the floor.

"It's your birthday present, which you left without. I was gonna bring the cake, too, but Bailey ate most of it." Logan said, nose in the blankets.

Kendall smiled a little, looking up at his boyfriend before unwrapping the stick, eyes growing when he saw it.

"Oh, babe." he said in awe, running his slim fingers over his name. "It's so- so- AWESOME."

"I'm glad you like it." Logan smiled.

"Was it expensive?"

"Doesn't matter."

"How much?"

Logan shook his head stubbornly.

"Logan."

"Just two hundred." he said casually.

Kendall's brows shot up and he leaned the stick against the wall, pacing around the room.

"You make it hard to be pissed at you." Kendall said simply.

"Then don't be." Logan pleaded. "I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."

"You know I don't like it when people scream at me." Kendall sighed. "And to hear it from YOU... It was too much."

"It was wrong of me to do that to you." Logan admitted. "There was no reason for yelling. And on your BIRTHDAY, too."

Kendall finally sighed and sat next to Logan, green eyes sorrowful.

"I'm partly to blame. I ASKED you if you were sure you're gay." Kendall said.

"What does it matter if I'm sure? I'm sure I love you- that's all that matters." Logan said gently. Kendall smiled a little, noticing that Logan was still shivering. He smiled and unwrapped his boyfriend, laying down with him and spreading the blankets over both, Logan shivering in his arms.

"How long were you out there?" Kendall asked.

"Like ten minutes. Well, longer cause I walked. My car wouldn't start." Logan said into Kendall chest.

"My god." Kendall laughed. "All to give me that hockey stick?"

"I thought you might be practicing today, so I wanted to get it to you before you left."

"Oh- I WAS gonna." Kendall said. "But I'd rather stay here with you."

"I can go home." Logan said, snuggling into Kendall more. "If you drive me."

"Nah- I practiced yesterday." Kendall said. "Besides, me and James are gonna practice tomorrow."

Logan propped himself up on an elbow, brows up in surprise.

"You're gonna voluntarily do something with James?" he asked. Kendall sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"He's really good- a challenge." Kendall nodded. "Besides... Since the date I kinda realized he's not so bad."

Logan grinned and leaned in to kiss Kendall softly.

"And it's partly cause I know he's your buddy and it's important that we get along." Kendall admitted, receiving another kiss.

"You're so sweet." Logan said, smiling. Kendall smiled and reached both hands up to run his thumbs over his boyfriend's dimples. Logan turned his face to kiss Kendall's palm lightly. It was a small gesture, but a sickeningly sweet one that sent Kendall's heart fluttering away.

"I love you." Logan whispered, leaning his face into Kendall's warm palm again, dark eyes drunken.

"I love YOU." Kendall whispered back, running his fingers through Logan's hair before reaching beneath the blanket and firmly grasping Logan's ass to seat him on Kendall. Logan blushed and sat straight up, a knee on either side of Kendall's stomach. He reached down to remove Kendall's hands from his butt and hold them in his.

At this point, Kendall had no idea what was gonna happen. Logan could just kiss his knuckles and lay back down with him. OR he could lean down to start another makeout session and eventually take advantage of this empty house by filling it with his yells of ecstasy and groans of pleasure as-

Logan giggled and separated Kendall's hands to put them back where they were. They both realized that the image of Logan moaning and groaning beneath him in the bed had gotten Kendall "excited". The raven haired boy bent down to put his lips only millimeters from Kendall's. But not touching them.

Kendall hungrily raised his face to meet Logan's, but Logan soon pulled away.

"Logan!" Kendall groaned helplessly as Logan took his position again, backing away when Kendall tried to kiss him. "You know I hate this game."

"You want kisses?" Logan asked in mock confusion.

"I WANT my dick in you, but I can see it's gonna be a while." Kendall growled flirtatiously, making Logan's heart leap.

"Hm- guess you don't WANT my kisses. Too bad..." Logan murmured, leaning in to run the tip of his tongue over Kendall's upper lip.

"Oh god-" Kendall whispered.

"Call me Logan."

Kendall was too caught up in all this lust to laugh at the joke- Logan driving him nuts as he lightly sucked and nibbled at his lower lip. Kendall groaned, his hands slipping into the back of Logan's jeans, but not getting too far because of the tightness. His fingers restlessly traced their way to Logan's button, Logan allowing his pants to be unzipped and unbuttoned, pulled down for Kendall to feel his ass. He kept hold up the front of his boxers, being sure not to be exposed. When Kendall's fingers seemed to get closer to his hole, Logan took hold of his boyfriend's hands.

"Not yet." Logan instructed, using his knees to scoot himself back onto Kendall's knees, unbuttoning the dark jeans and pulling them and the boxers down, Kendall's semi-hard cock coming out to rest on his stomach. Logan just stared, having never seen another boy's penis before.

Logan's dark eyes looked innocently up at him, the boy squirming a little in his discomfort.

"What now?" he asked. Kendall smirked. The boy's innocence ALWAYS turned him on.

"You take off that shirt and let me see you." Kendall said, slipping his own shirt off and tossing it away. Logan almost drooled at the abs displayed, no doubt gained from years of hockey playing.

"I can't compete with that." Logan said in surprise.

"God you're so fucking cute." Kendall groaned.

"Can we turn off the lights?"

"It's just me."

"Exactly. You scare the shit outta me." Logan said. Kendall gave him a pouty face and the boy sighed and took off his shirt, tossing it away. Kendall smirked as Logan clutched his stomach, trying to hide it.

"Don't WORRY, sweetheart. You're sexy." Kendall insisted. Logan sighed and nodded.

"Now what?"

"You let me take over and you just lay back and relax and be sexy." Kendall said charmingly. He hauled himself up, Logan watching him curiously as he took off his socks and pants and boxers the rest of the way, then turned to his bedside drawer. He retrieved a little purple bottle with the words "KY Intense" on it.

"Why do you have that?" Logan asked, suddenly defensive. Kendall got closer to the bed to give his boyfriend a quick peck.

"For you, silly." he answered. It was REALLY left over from his last boyfriend, but Kendall didn't want to ruin the mood. He tossed the tube onto the bed took hold of the top of Logan's pants, which had been pulled up but not buttoned. Logan caught his hands.

"Can we turn off the lights?" he asked gently, pleadingly. Kendall pulled Logan to the edge of the bed and onto his knees so they were almost the same height.

"Why can't you get it through your head that you're fucking SEXY?" he asked, kissing Logan's neck, which he knew the boy loved.

"I'm WAY not as big as you."

"Doesn't matter." Kendall said between kisses, loving how soft the boy was. The rest of his boyfriends were jocks- muscular and not very cuddly. "You don't have to compare yourself to me."

Logan's head fell back as he felt the blonde suck on his neck, just below his jaw on the right.

"I'm gonna have a hickey." he said, not really caring. The suction stopped and Kendall ran his tongue over the new bruise before jerking his boyfriend's pants and boxers down.

"KENDALL!" Logan gasped as Kendall picked him up off the bed and put him back down on his back, removing his pants and socks. Kendall retrieved the lubricant and did his thing, head falling back in the sensation that particular lubricant gave when it came in contact. Kendall pulled Logan to the edge of the bed so he could do this while standing.

"Are you ready?" he whispered. Logan's eyes looked terrified, but he nodded. Kendall bit his lip and slowly pushed himself in, Logan's mouth bobbing open, brows turning up. "Let it out, baby. We're all alone."

Logan was silent, mouth open, eyes closed now, as Kendall repeated the motion. He WANTED to scream, but he didn't want the effort to take away from what he was feeling now. His first time. It was painful, but his first all the same.

Kendall, however, was groaning in pleasure. All these years- this is what he was missing.

Finally the pain turned to pleasure and Logan let out a low moan, making Kendall bend down and put his hands on either side of his head, giving Logan something to grip.

"Oh God-" Kendall gaped.

"I'm Logan, baby." Logan said absently, breathing hard.

"You're so tight-"

Logan's breathing was staggered as he reached down to stroke himself. As soon as his hand touched his own member, a wave of pure pleasure coursed through him, sending a loud, much needed groan out his mouth.

Kendall stopped for a second to bend down and kiss Logan, Logan's mouth was soon smothered with Kendall's open mouth, their tongues immediately playing, Kendall breaking the kiss with a loud slapping noise. They repeated this quite a few times until Kendall's thrusts started again- faster this time- and Logan was too concerned with the pleasure to kiss back and Kendall was just sucking on his bottom lip until it became too much for him, too. At this point, Logan was screaming Kendall's name, arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Fuckin' FUCK." Kendall grunted, forehead on the crook of Logan's neck. "Tell me you love me!"

"I love you!" Logan screamed to the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck- I- I LOVE you."

Kendall wasn't originally planning on hitting "the spot" on Logan's first time- wasn't sure the boy was ready. But Logan was clawing at his back, squeezing his sides with his legs, hell, the boy was basically trying to climb INSIDE Kendall- attach himself. He was getting overwhelmed- didn't know how to deal with this intensity. And Kendall knew that once he hit the "spot", there'd only be one thing Logan COULD do.

So without even asking, Kendall did it.

"MY GOD!" Logan screamed, pulling Kendall's face up to stare him helplessly in the eyes.

"Baby. I'm Kendall." he mocked.

"Do it again."

"What- this?" Kendall taunted, hitting the spot again. Logan's dark eyes widened on Kendall's, mouth forming an O.

Just the thought of Kendall giving his love such pleasure sent him over the edge, and without warning he came into Logan, thrusting still, sending it deep into the boy. He allowed his forehead to rest on Logan's, mouth gaping open, breathing hard.

"One more." Logan whispered.

"I have a better idea." Kendall smirked, pulling himself out and kneeling before the raven haired boy. Logan let out a groan of pure ecstasy as he was blown expertly by the boy who was a pro at oral sex for men, having done it plenty of times.

"Like it?" Kendall asked mischievously as Logan sat up to weave his fingers in the blonde's hair.

"Keep going." Logan demanded. It was only a matter of time before Logan came in Kendall's mouth, falling back onto the bed in pleasure. Kendall smirked and sat on Logan's lap, facing the boy.

"Wanna share?" Kendall asked, head tilted back back as to not spill the semen in his mouth.

"KENDALL!" Logan gasped, sitting up. "Go spit it out."

Kendall closed his mouth and cocked a brow.

"If you swallow that- I'll never kiss you again." Logan warned. Kendall pouted and pushed Logan down, sticking his tongue out over the boy's chest, drizzling the liquid onto his chest.

"That. Is. Disgusting." Logan groaned.

"It tastes good. I put cum in my cereal." Kendall said mischievously.

"You know, most couples would just lay down and whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears after their first time." Logan said smartly. "But it's just not that simple with you, now is it?"

Kendall giggled and wiped up the white liquid on Logan's chest with a shirt and leaned in close.

"Sweet nothings." he whispered sensually, making Logan laugh as he tickled his sides.

* * *

**Man, that was long. And yet I had more stuff I wanted in there. Sorry- it's awkward for me to write graphic stuff now, cause I've actually talked to some of you and I know there're some guys reading, so I'm just like "what if I'm wrong about this stuff and they're like 'man, it's not THAT easy to get hard!'" So FYI, I'm not a man. Although sometimes I want to be... Just so I can have a James Maslow stubbly beard thing. So I don't ACTUALLY know what I'm talking about. Sorry.**

**And DUDE. I won't say too much, but last night's episode? IT WAS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE FOR ALL KAMES FANS! That was BALLSY for the script writers to do that, but by the GODS, that was amazing. :D It was like a fanfiction on TV.**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long for me to post this. I haven't been writing much of anything lately, so sorry. :D**

**ALSO, sorry it was so long. But I thought it was good. Was it good? I dunno. **


	14. Your Brother's A Whore

Logan was surprised to see Kendall waiting for him on the porch- grey beanie and a parka on.

"Hey, you." Kendall greeted, standing from the swing to run out and meet his boyfriend in the snow. It was a Saturday afternoon and Kendall had invited Logan to go Christmas shopping with him, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. So that Kendall's mom and sister could get to know him a little more. They knew that the two were together, but other than the first time Logan was over and a few glances since then, the Knights and Logan hadn't spent any time together- and Kendall's family was everything to him. It was important that his love life and family life mixed well.

"Hey." Logan smiled as Kendall kissed him, then jerked him toward the house.

"Don't be nervous. It'll be a-okay." Kendall winked as he opened the door. Kendall knew how Logan was when he was around people he didn't know well. Quiet and shy. Kendall, Carlos, Bailey, and sometimes James were the only ones who saw the other half of him.

Kendall got behind Logan and lightly pushed him to the kitchen, where the twelve-year-old Katie was sitting on the counter and Mrs. Knight was finishing up the dishes.

"Katie, this is Logan." Kendall said proudly. He had shown his baby sister pictures and told her countless stories about Logan, but she had never met him, although the two had been together for close to five months. "Mom, you know him."

Mrs. Knight squealed and hugged Logan tight, Logan's eyes widening as he patted her back shyly.

"Hi, Mrs. Knight." he said quietly. "Nice to see you again."

"Oh PLEASE, honey. Call me Mom." she waved, stepping back. Everyone was silent then.

"Katie! Don't be a buttwipe." Kendall said sternly, hands on Logan's shoulders from behind. "Say hi."

"Hey." Katie said simply. Man- she looked all cute and innocent on the outside, but she really wasn't so far.

"Hi." Logan said softly. It was the first time he ever talked to Katie- he had only seen her a few times. Hard to believe that it took five months for this union to happen, but Logan had always said "it's too early" and "they won't like me". Kendall, however, had already met Logan's parents months ago. He worked it out with Bailey- she invited him over for dinner, since Logan wouldn't. He had met Mrs. Mitchell before, but never Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell liked him a lot because he used to play hockey- like Kendall. Mrs. Mitchell loved her son's boyfriend.

_"Mom, Dad, this is Kendall." Logan said, a deep blush creeping up his face._

_"You a buddy of my son's?" Mr. Mitchell asked, shaking Kendall's hand._

_"I'm his boyfriend, sir." Kendall said, not even thinking about it._

Mrs. Mitchell was fine with it, but disturbed that Kendall had spent the night countless times, yet they had no idea what was really going on. Mr. Mitchell was quiet after that- not making eye contact with his son or Kendall. Until Kendall brought up hockey at dinner. After dinner, Mrs. Mitchell hugged Kendall, Mr. Mitchell shaking his hand.

_"Next step's just getting my boy to try out, right?" he grinned._

_"Yeah right! Do you know how much I've begged him? He won't go for it." Kendall laughed._

_"Well, eh... I said the same thing to Carlos and I never expected I'd have to say it to my son's 'special friend', but use protection." Mr. Mitchell said sternly._

_Logan blushed yet again, but Kendall just laughed and shook his head._

_"Don't worry about it, sir." he said. "You know how Logan is- shouldn't have to worry about THAT for a long time."_

Of course, it was only a few months after that that they DID have sex. And Kendall, of course, didn't wear protection.

Anyway, back to Kendall's house.

Mrs. Knight wiped her hands on a towel and nodded.

"We'll leave in five." she confirmed. The three watched Mrs. Knight leave to do whatever, and Katie turned back to her brother, who sat on the counter and pulled Logan to stand between his legs.

"Kendall! Your sister!" Logan whispered fiercely, pulling his face away when Kendall tried to kiss him.

"She's seen me do worse with boys." Kendall said with a wave toward his sister. She raised her brows at him before hopping down from the counter and going to the living room.

"Hey. Don't worry about it." Kendall said to Logan. "She's like that to all my boyfriends. Not that I've had many or that I ever want to again, but she is. You just gotta prove yourself to her."

"How?"

"Just be the Logan that I know." Kendall suggested.

"And when that doesn't happen?"

"Then Katie will hate you."

"Then what?"

"Then I'm gonna have to let you go." Kendall said dramatically, Logan's eyes growing wide and fearful. "Logie! I'm kidding!" Kendall said quickly. "If she doesn't like you, then whatever. No boy has ever earned her approval."

"And look what happened! They're not with you anymore!" Logan squeaked.

Kendall giggled and kissed Logan's forehead.

"That's cause they were all jerks who wouldn't let me be on top." he whispered.

"What?" Logan asked quickly, pulling away.

"Hm?" Kendall questioned, as if he didn't know what Logan was talking about.

"Boys! C'mon!" Mrs. Knight called. Kendall sighed in relief and hopped down, dragging Logan out. Logan, however, didn't forget about what was said.

* * *

"Logan, I'm trusting you to keep these two AWAY from me. They like to spy and figure out what I'm getting them." Mrs. Knight said, rolling her eyes, in the food court of the busy mall.

"Yes ma'am." Logan nodded shyly.

"We've got our OWN shopping to do." Kendall explained. "See ya, Mom."

The woman then hurriedly disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay. First we gotta go to Kay's Jewelers to get mom's present." Kendall instructed, trying to lace his fingers with Logan's, Logan putting his hands in his pockets.

"Then what?" Katie asked.

"I guess we go spy on Mom, cause it's not like I can get yours and Logan's presents while you're breathing down my neck." Kendall said.

"I told your mom I wouldn't let you spy." Logan said sternly. Katie stepped into view, arms crossed.

"LOOOOGAN!" Kendall groaned. "Don't you love me?"

"Don't push me right now, Kendall." Logan said sternly. "You're kinda on my shit list."

"Why?"

"Because of the ending to our little conversation at your house." Logan said, talking about Kendall mentioning his other boyfriends never letting him be on top. Logan was under the impression that his boyfriend was a virgin before they did it.

"Seriously? THAT?" Kendall sighed. "Look- we'll talk about it later."

"What's going on? I wanna know!" Katie said desperately.

"Your brother's a whore. That's what." Logan answered.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that." Katie waved.

"I am NOT." Kendall snapped. "I wish you would let me explain."

"Then explain." Logan shrugged. Kendall shot Katie a look, then back at Logan.

"Yeah, big brother. Explain. I wanna hear what this is all about." Katie said excitedly.

"Logan!" Kendall hissed. "This is TOTAL rabbit feathers."

"Okay. So... If I were to tell you that before I dated you, I had never... Kissed anyone, but come to find out I had kissed tons of people, would you be mad?" Logan challenged.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't ACTUALLY told me you never kissed anyone. Cause I'da probably never asked and it would be wrong of me to assume things." Kendall said carefully. Katie didn't need to hear what this was ACTUALLY about.

"Kendall! Tell me!" Katie pleaded.

"No, Katie! It's private!"

"Logan?"

"No way." Logan shook his head.

"Okay- let's just go and get mom's present and come here and get something to eat." Kendall sighed.

As they walked, Katie got between them, begging both of them to tell her the secret. Neither of them had any desire to tell a 12 year old girl about her older brother's sex life.

They went to Kay's Jewelers and bought Mrs. Knight a necklace that was a heart, "MOM" written in cursive in the middle of the outline. It wasn't too expensive, but it was from Katie AND Kendall, so they payed 50/50.

After that, they went to the food court. Logan got a hot chocolate, Kendall got a strawberry smoothie and a giant pretzel, Katie got coffee, for some reason. They sat on a bench, Kendall in the middle.

"Want some?" Kendall asked Logan, holding up a piece of pretzel with cheese on it. Logan shook his head, mouth in a line. "You're STILL pissed off?"

Logan didn't answer, just tilted his cup of hot chocolate to his mouth and looked away. Kendall sighed and sat the remains of the pretzel in his sister's lap, setting down his smoothie and Logan's cup on the floor beside her. With that, he jerked Logan to his feet and hauled him to the family restroom, locking the door.

"Okay. So I fucked up and ran my mouth at home." Kendall said, pacing around the tiny bathroom.

"Damn straight."

"Okay. Explanation time." Kendall sighed, facing Logan, who was fixing his hair in the mirror. Logan turned and leaned against the wall expectantly. "I wasn't a virgin before you, okay? But I only did the nasty with two guys- only two or three times each, though. Rikki Wallace and Oliver Deekan. But I didn't truly LOVE either of them. And what we did- it wasn't 'making love', it wasn't beautiful like when we did it. It was just sex. And I didn't even like it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Logan asked softly. "I assumed you were a virgin."

"I'm SORRY I never told you. But I knew you'd react this way."

"Not if you told me before! I'da made you use protection! I don't know what the guys you fucked have!"

"Logan!" Kendall groaned. "I don't have AIDS."

"I know." Logan smiled, looking down bashfully. "I just wanted to piss you off."

"Well... The good news is that Katie likes you." Kendall said, stepping closer to touch Logan's hips, bringing the boy's eyes up to his.

"Does that mean we'll be together forever?" Logan questioned.

"I guess." Kendall said in mock disappointment before grinning and kissing Logan gently. "So we're okay?"

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

Kendall scrunched up his face in mock embarrassment.

"I love to read my sister's teen magazines." he blurted. Logan giggled and planted kisses all over Kendall's neck and jaw, arms around his waist. "Gosh, you drive me nuts." Kendall groaned, leaning his head to his right for Logan to get better access.

Logan's hands floated to Kendall's ass, just resting there. He didn't have a butt fetish at all, but he knew Kendall liked it. Finally Kendall caught his lips, their kisses hungry, and soon their tongues got involved.

"We need to get outta here." Kendall whispered, but Logan just bit gently on his lower lip, pulling his face back down to kiss him. Kendall still loved how into-it that Logan got when they made out. They hadn't gone all the way since their first time more than a month ago, but Logan still got demanding and hot when they kissed.

Kendall giggled, pulling away after a minute and giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Not here." he whispered. Logan looked up, eyes pleading. "I'm SORRY, sweetheart. But we're in the mall bathroom, designed for families."

"So?" Logan pouted. Kendall laughed and backed away, guiding Logan to and out the door. Luckily nobody noticed.

* * *

**Okay, so I feel like everyone else knows this, but I'm just a little slow. BUT. DID YOU KNOW that the version of "Love Me Again" that was released in the album wasn't even the original version?! Nickelodeon made them change like the entire song to be more "kid freindly", but the orginal (demo) version is on youtube and it's not even that bad at all! Unless you have a dirty mind. "Show Me" is WWAAAAYYYY worse than the original version of "Love Me Again". Change THAT, Nickelodeon. I'm pretty positive it's secretly about sex. True frickin story! Nickelodeon: ruining lives since forever.**

**And I finally bought my tickets! Anyone else going to the Noblesville show on August 2nd? Fun fact. I don't live in Noblesville. But it was the closest show to me. It's a hard life, but somebody's gotta live it. *dramatic sigh***

**Anyways, review! :D**


	15. New Years Surprise

"I. Am. SO. Excited." Bailey squealed, barging her way into Logan's bedroom. He looked his sister up and down in disapproval.

"No way." he said flatly. "Go change."

"Logie! It's cute!" she whined, gesturing to her dress. It was dark purple dress- silk, strapless, tight, and the bottom not even reached the middle of her thighs. She had on sparkly silver pumps, dark hair curled down her back, exotic makeup on her face with red lipstick.

"Yeah. I'm sure Carlos'll think so when he can just get you pregnant by letting you sit on his lap." Logan grumbled.

"It's not THAT short." his sister pouted. "PLEASE? It's New Years Eve!"

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he gave in.

"Awe- Loge. I'm so proud of you for dressing yourself AND looking good." she mused, making her way to him to admire his outfit. He was in dark jeans, a light grey button up, black vest, and white tie, all looking quite casual with black Chuck Tailors. "You look hot."

"Think so?" Logan asked hopefully. Bailey wiggled her brows and nodded.

"Now let's GO!"

* * *

"Oh my GOD!" Bailey squealed once the two walked into James's house. The lights were off, strobe lights and disco balls going wild inside, music blasting and vibrating the floor, people dressed up with red solo cups dancing everywhere.

"Hey. Bailey." Logan said strictly, catching her before she ran off. "Don't drink anything... Alcoholic."

"Logan!" Bailey groaned.

"I'm serious."

"Fine!" she said. "Bye!"

Logan rolled his eyes as he watched his sister run up to Carlos, making him grin and examine her. He smiled and kissed her cheek, hooking an arm around her neck and waving back at Logan, who gave him a stern look.

Logan looked around for Kendall. He said he would be here a little early to help James out- which was weird. Kendall said that they had gotten past their little rivalry for now since they had started practicing together. Dak would be there early, too, so Logan wasn't worried about Kendall cheating or anything.

"Dak!" Logan yelled over the music to Dak, who was pouring alcohol and the occasional soda for people. "Where's Kendall?"

"Ah- somewhere." Dak said smoothly. He was in a red button-up, the top 3 buttons down, and jeans. "Probably out dancing."

"Great." Logan grumbled sarcastically. He didn't like dancing at all. Sure- he could do it if it was choreographed, like in the musical he was in. But not otherwise. He made his way to the dance floor, passing dancing teenagers, some a little buzzed. James was having a fun time with his red solo cup and girls dancing on him. Everyone knew he just liked dancing, no matter who it was with.

"HEY HANDSOME!" came a familiar yell over the music as Logan got a kiss on the cheek from behind. He whirled around to see Kendall in a black and red flannel and jeans, red solo cup in hand, dancing with a huge grin on his face.

"I've been looking for you!" Logan smiled.

"Drink?" Kendall offered Logan his cup, which was accepted and sipped from. An unexpected taste burned Logan's tongue- he wanted to spit it out, but swallowed it instead.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

"It's just Bud." Kendall said with a casual wave.

"BEER?"

"Loosen UP, babe!" Kendall ordered, taking the cup back and stuffing it in a drunk girl's hand. He smiled back at his boyfriend before placing his hands on Logan's hips and pressing them to his own, dancing.

"I don't dance." Logan said sternly.

"Why not? Bailey does." Kendall smirked, nodding over to Carlos and Bailey nearby. Carlos's hands were on Bailey's hips from behind, the two glued together as they danced to the loud music.

"She's gonna get pregnant just by dancing." Logan grumbled to himself, inaudible to Kendall.

"Huh?"

"I said you're gonna have to teach me to dance!" Logan yelled, smiling. Kendall's face brightened and he nodded.

"Just let me do the work! You just go with it and be sexy!" he yelled. Kendall pressed their hips together again and began swiveling them. Logan found that the friction felt amazing, which is his guess of the point of the dance.

"What do I do with my hands?" Logan questioned, feeling awkward.

"Whatever you want!"

Logan grinned and brought his hands to cradle Kendall's face, bringing it down to kiss him.

"How about here? Is this okay?" Logan asked, face still close to Kendall's. Kendall just grinned and kissed Logan more, their hips still moving to the beat, Kendall's hands floating to Logan's ass. "What is your obsession?" Logan giggled.

"It's just so cute and perfect." Kendall grinned. "Any gay guy would KILL for it. And I'll kill anyone who touches it."

Logan giggled and moved his arms to wrap loosely around his boyfriend's neck, turning his face up the the high ceiling, strobe lights and colors illuminating through his lids.

"Sick party, eh?" Kendall yelled over the music. "His mom's out with her buddies all night, so hey- why not? Ooooh, Logie, he has a gigantic pool and we HAVE to go swimming and the pool has colorful lights inside and it's HEATED like a giant hot tub and I love you and PLEASE?"

Logan was about to say that he didn't bring a swimsuit, but knew Kendall would only tell him to "Loosen up! It's New Years!", so didn't.

"Course we can go swimming." Logan smiled, bringing his face back to look up at the blonde. "Anything you want."

"I need another drink." Kendall said. "Let's go!"

* * *

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Logan squealed, stripping off his clothes in the freezing Minnesota air, feet melting the snow beneath them. Kendall had gotten him to drink up, alright. Logan had had seven solo cups of Coke/beer, eventually the Coke disappearing all together. Kendall wasn't quite as far gone as Logan, but he had drunk quite a bit, also. There were a few drunk girls in the pool, jumping in without even knowing that it was heated, as the two dove into the warm- almost hot- steaming water. As soon as they resurfaced, there was a girl on Logan.

"Hey, handsome." the girl said flirtatiously, hands all over him. Logan faintly remembered someone else saying this to him earlier in the night. The far-more-than-buzzed Logan just smiled.

"Hey!" he said. He glanced over, seeing a girl on his boyfriend, hands all over Kendall's hot body. But he wasn't quite understanding of this. His mind couldn't grasp what was happening and his reflexes were too sluggish to react. The girl who was currently all over HIM suddenly kissed him. In the back of Logan's mind, he knew this was wrong. SOMETHING was wrong. The lips were too soft and gentle and small... It was wrong feeling. The girl's hands trailed down his body as her lips trailed to his neck. Gosh he liked that. But it still seemed weird...

He felt small hands on his ass, squeezing it. This felt strange. Not like he was used to...

"HEY!" The drunken Kendall growled, lightly shoving the girl who was attending him away and wading over to the girl kissing and squeezing his boyfriend's ass. Okay, for some reason the kissing was okay. But her touching him there... Triggered something that Kendall couldn't put his finger on. He easily picked up the girl and tossed her away, hugging Logan to him protectively.

"MY ass." he snarled at the girl, the drunken Logan cuddling up into him. "Don't touch it."

"Oh, Kenny! My Knight in shining armor!" Logan said in a mock Southern Belle accent. "G-get it? Cause your last name is Knight. Right?"

"You're so fucking SEXY." Kendall growled, suddenly shoving Logan's back into the side of the pool and kissing him hard.

"Ow- that hurts-" Logan said uncomfortably, his spine aching from the impact on the concrete. Soon his mouth was smothered again and his bottom lip was bitten- hard. "Kendall, you're hurting me."

When he felt warm blood spilling into his mouth from his lip, he sobered up quickly.

"Kendall, I'm bleeding." he gasped as his neck was sucked on with painful strength. He tried to shove Kendall away, but the boy's hand just shot down Logan's boxers. "NO, Kendall." Logan said, grabbing the hand and forcing it out of his underwear. Kendall's hands moved to Logan's ass, squeezing, not stopping at a cute honk, but actually gripping the skin. "KENDALL, STOP!" Logan gasped, struggling to get Kendall away.

"But I love you." Kendall murmured, sucking on Logan's neck again. Suddenly, Logan had a burning need to get out of the water. Afraid that this uncontrollable drunk was able to drown him and not notice it.

"Kendall, you're hurting me!" Logan yelled helplessly as he was pressed harder against the pool wall, Kendall's nails digging into his ass. Logan's fingers dropped into the water, attempting to pry the fingers away but failing. He knew Kendall was stronger than he was and able to do anything at this point. But he also knew that Kendall wasn't trying to hurt him. He was just unaware of how rough he was being. "STOP IT!"

"KENDALL, NO!" came a familiar voice, Bailey standing there, watching it all helplessly. "Carlos-"

Carlos had already stripped off his shoes and socks and shirt and dove into the warm water.

"Okay, you're loving too hard there, bud." Carlos said, a strong hand on the base of Kendall's skull, bringing his head away from Logan. "Let go of him." he said sternly into Kendall's ear. Logan stood there, at the verge of tears from it all.

"Please, baby. It hurts so bad." he managed, Kendall's eyes flickering to him. They weren't hostile or angry, just the eyes of a child who had a death grip on someone's hair and didn't understand that it hurt the person.

After a second, Kendall let go of Logan's ass and Carlos patted his shoulder and let go of his neck.

"Atta boy." he said. "You gotta play nice with Logie- be GENTLE."

"I wanna kiss him more." Kendall said in confusion.

"Well ya can't. Cause you hurt him. Look- his lip is bleeding. Bailey's gonna take him to get everything you did to him taken care of and you 'n me are gonna find some coffee and find somewhere to lay down. Kay?"

"Why's he scared?"

"Cause you made him bleed and you had a death grip on his ass, Kendall. That's why."

Kendall turned to Logan, who was frozen in place.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." he said innocently. "I love you."

Logan stared at him, pain in his eyes. Of course he still loved Kendall. But he was afraid of him when he was in this condition.

"Don't you love me?" Kendall asked. Logan just stared.

"C'mon, Logie. Let's go." Bailey said softly, making Logan slowly get out of the water.

"He still loves you, buddy. But you scared him." Carlos said, guiding Kendall to the steps out of the water.

* * *

"You told ME not to drink?" Bailey asked bossily, rifling through the bathroom drawers to find a First-Aid kit. "You were hammered!"

"I WAS." Logan emphasized. Bailey took in a deep breath, rifling through the kit and spraying antiseptic on the wound on his lip, making him hiss in pain.

"That really scared me. I was just walking by and I see my brother being attacked and all helpless..."

"Scared ME, too." Logan sighed, observing the cut on his lower lip and bruises on his neck. "But Carlos handled it well."

"His dad's a cop. He knows a lot about handling drunks." Bailey smiled a little. "I've never seen Kendall like that..."

"Me either. I was afraid, Bay. It kills me to say it, but I was AFRAID of Kendall. I mean- I know he didn't mean to hurt me. But he WAS. And I had no control." Logan said absently.

"Lemme see your ass." Bailey said, whirling him around. Logan was in just his boxers, soaking wet. She pulled down the back of his underwear without consent, hissing at the sighed. Four engrave marks where the fingernails were and bruises to go with them. Logan turned to look in the mirror, brows furrowing. He was silent, though.

"What else did he do?" Bailey asked.

"Gave me hardcore hickeys and slammed my SPINE into the concrete." he answered, staring at the beginning of a bruise across the middle of his back.

"Has he ever been this hard on you before?" Bailey interrogated.

"Never. He's always so gentle..." Logan sighed. "Carlos is gentle, right?"

"Carlos is almost afraid to touch me- thinks he'll break me." Bailey said, rolling her eyes.

"What about... In bed?"

"You'll be happy to know that we haven't gone that far yet."

"Good." Logan nodded.

"You're not gonna dump Kendall for this, are you? Cause you're meant to be together." Bailey questioned suddenly.

"No. I know it wasn't MY Kendall out there. It was the drunk Kendall. He had no control." Logan sighed. "But I'm NOT drinking ever again. I might have been able to get away if I was sober..."

"Don't EVEN pin this on yourself. You need to give him hell."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Logan sat on the couch in the living room with Bailey. It was ten til midnight and neither of them had anyone to kiss. Great. But Bailey was okay with it- Carlos was taking care of Kendall, which she loved. She had never seen this part of him. Logan had a cup of coffee in his hands, sobering up all the way. This night took a turn for the worse and he hated it. But he had made peace with what happened and decided that it wasn't Kendall who did that- it was some other form of him that he would never see again. He really just wanted to go home now, but couldn't for at least another ten minutes.

He watched the people dancing, having a nice time. He wished he and Kendall hadn't even TOUCHED the alcohol. They could be dancing, too. Or swimming SAFELY. Or maybe even getting lucky in some room in this huge house.

"C'mon. Let's go find Carlos and Kendall." Bailey said suddenly, getting up and pulling her brother to his feet. She had taken off her pumps and they laid in the pile of other high-heals beside the front door, so now she was shorter than him again. She had taken them off because A; they hurt her feet and B; Carlos hated it when she was taller than him, although he'd never admit it to her.

They found the two in James's room- one of the two bedrooms that were closed off to people making out- the other one being James's mom's room. Kendall had a huge cup of coffee, head back against the headboard of James's bed, eyes closed as he quietly murmured to Carlos, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Carlos's head whirled around to smile at the twins walking in.

"How're we doing in here?" Bailey asked, bending down to kiss Carlos. For once, this didn't send anger through Logan's veins. It made him smile a little and want to say "AAAAWE".

Kendall's eyes snapped open at the voice, revealing that he had been crying.

"He's still a little out, but not near as much." Carlos said. "He's okay."

Logan was silent as he stood there, watching his sister sit on Carlos's lap, his arms around her, chin on her shoulder. Then his dark eyes moved to Kendall, who's eyes were closed again.

"It's almost midnight." Bailey sang to Carlos. "Gonna go out and count down with me?"

"Of course." Carlos said cheerfully, kissing her shoulder and getting up, bringing her to her bare feet as well. "Don't worry, Logan. He's himself again."

As they left, Logan approached Kendall, whose eyes opened again as he brought the mug up to his lips.

"Wanna come count down?" Logan asked gently, holding out a hand. They both had their clothes back on by now.

"Logan- I'm so sorry." Kendall said, setting the mug down on James's night stand. "That wasn't me out there..."

"Let's discuss this later. We've got- three minutes." Logan said. "Gonna kiss me at midnight?"

"Your lip-"

"It's fine. It's not so swollen anymore." Logan insisted. "C'mon."

Kendall got up and was surprised at feeling Logan's arm wrap around his waist as they exited the room. Actually, Logan's ability to forgive so fast was a surprise to both of them. They made their way into the huge living room, where there was only one minute left of 2012.

"Logan-" Kendall began in Logan's ear, Logan's arms around the blond's waist. "I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Is your ass okay?"

Logan giggled and nodded, planting a kiss on Kendall's jaw on his way to talk in Kendall's ear over the noise.

"I know that wasn't MY Kendall out there." he said. "It's not your fault."

"I hurt you-"

"No YOU didn't." Logan said. "MY Kendall would never hurt me like that."

"It'll NEVER happen again." Kendall insisted. "But how are you so okay with this?"

"I'm not. But that's what love does to me, I guess." Logan said, just as the last second ticked away.

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

Logan turned Kendall's face to his and clashed their lips together.

"We'll talk about it later." Logan said seriously, kissing him again. "But for now- nothing happened."

They spent the rest of the night dancing and just having fun, forgetting what happened for the moment and just focusing on living life for now.

* * *

**So I have NO idea about being drunk. I've never been drunk. But I hear that serious situations will make some people sober up and that coffee helps. SO if all that was completely wrong, I'm sorry. PRETEND that that's how it happens. Cause this is FanFiction. It's all about pretending. :D**


	16. Valentine's Day

**Kay. SO, I've planned out all my stories, which is something that I should probably do for every story from now on, and there's gonna be 20 chapters even. Just a heads up.**

**Oh. AND, this is a long chapter. But a cute one.**

* * *

Valentine's Day had to be postponed to Saturday for the three couples. James, Kendall, and Carlos had hockey practice on the Thursday of the actual holiday, so they couldn't do anything that day. But this weekend, Logan and Bailey's parents were out of town- like usual for that particular weekend of the year. So they intended to make the best of it.

"Logan!" Bailey called with a groan from where she stood, front door open. Logan came flying down the stairs, rolling up the sleeves to his light blue button up on his way.

"You owe me five bucks! No sex when Carlos gets here- I mean it!" he said quickly, putting on his coat and hurrying outside, tugging Kendall along with him. He didn't think that in all these months Carlos and his sister had done the nasty, but that just meant they were due anytime. And he knew he couldn't protect his sister from it. He also knew she would LOVE it. As long as Carlos was good, although she wouldn't know the difference, being a virgin.

"She owes you five bucks?" Kendall asked, opening Logan's side of his car. They were taking Logan's car because unlike Kendall's, it had HEAT.

"We bet on who would show first- you or Carlos." Logan explained as he buckled in and Kendall got behind the wheel. "And I won."

Kendall grinned and started the car, turning on the heat, before he reached in the back seat where he had already put his backpack before knocking on the door.

"I know we said no gifts, BUT-" Kendall pulled out a heart-shaped box and sat it in Logan's lap.

"Chocolate?" Logan asked happily, before whipping his head around, leaning across the console, and giving Kendall a sweet kiss before sitting back and opening the box. "Although you're an asshole, cause I really didn't get you anything."

"I get to stay the night with you tonight." Kendall shrugged. "It's gift enough. BUT, fun fact, I happen to love all those gross fruity chocolates that nobody else likes, so just putting that out there."

"Good. Cause I never eat those." Logan grinned as they started driving to their destination- dinner at a crazy fancy restaurant. They were supposed to spend the whole day together, but of course hockey practice got in the way.

* * *

"Yay! You're here!" Bailey squealed, pulling Carlos into the house once he finally arrived.

"Hey." Carlos smiled as Bailey kissed him.

"You know, we have the whole house to ourselves for like- two hours." Bailey said, lips still close to Carlos'. His hands crept beneath his coat, which was unzipped, to feel the warmth between that and his shirt.

"Honey, you KNOW-" Carlos groaned, but was interrupted by Bailey stepping away, dark eyes pouty on his. "It's just that-"

"Logan's not here and he won't be." Bailey pleaded. "Please? This is our Valentine's Day weekend!"

"C'mon. Let's just go get some dinner." Carlos said gently, kissing Bailey's cheek, making her automatically forgive him as they left.

* * *

"What's this?" James gasped as they entered Dak's new apartment. The lights were off, candles lighting the room. Rose petals were scattered on the floor, making it all like a scene from a mushy chick-flick.

The door closed behind him, Dak's arm hooking around James's waist, taking him to the kitchen table, which had a white table cloth, candles, and rose petals on it.

"Do you like it?" Dak asked excitedly.

"I love it." James said, melting. He looked over at Dak, glowing. "I love YOU."

"I love you, too." Dak smiled, kissing James before moving to pull out a chair for him.

"Why thank you, sir." James giggled.

"I'm gonna go get the food. You just sit here and chill." Dak said before disappearing into the kitchen, where a pizza waited. Sure- it didn't fit in with the romantic setting, but it WAS one of James' guilty pleasures.

* * *

"My gosh- this is amazing." Logan gasped, looking around at the extremely fancy restaurant, which required reservation to get in to and people took your coats upon arrival.

"Only the best for the best." Kendall smiled, pulling out Logan's chair for him and kissing his cheek lightly before sitting in his own chair across the round table.

"What will you have to drink?" the waiter asked, who was in a tuxedo minus the jacket.

"Can we have wine?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"Kendall-" Logan laughed, rolling his eyes. "We'll have tea."

"Very well." the man nodded before disappearing.

"At least the waiter isn't a chick this time." Kendall said, opening his menu.

"It'd be hard to look at anyone other than you anyway." Logan said casually. Kendall giggled and stuck out his tongue. He DID look amazing. He was in simple jeans and a dark blue flannel, but somehow he looked special tonight.

When the waiter came back with two steaming China cups of tea, Logan's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Wow." he said, impressed. "I expected just- tea and ice."

"You've been under indulged, sir. We only serve the best."

"TRULY under-indulged." Kendall mocked in a snobby voice, nose up, eyes watching his index finger and thumb rub together in front of his face. Logan blushed deeply and apologized to the waiter before ordering. Kendall ordered in his snob's voice, making Logan kick him under the table and apologize again.

"Kendall! You can't be an asswipe here!" Logan hissed. Kendall just grinned.

"It was funny though, right?"

Logan rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"It was fucking hilarious." he admitted. "But you hurt his feelings!"

"I did not." Kendall said with a wave. "He knew I was an asshole since the moment he saw me."

"You have that effect on people."

They both began laughing, all eyes turning to the young gay couple, who was LAUGHING in such a proper setting. Logan blushed yet again and held up a hand in apology.

"I love it when you blush." Kendall said, chin on his palm.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan said, rolling his eyes and he blew on the tea and took a sip.

They talked about a few things as they waited for the food- like how hockey was going; how normally there were two productions a year in drama club, but this year was different since Mrs. Richardson was also doing Recycling Club and Ping Pong Club; Carlos and Bailey's plans for the night- which were dinner and going back to the Mitchell house, like Kendall and Logan; Logan's feelings for Carlos changing from not liking him to actually approving of his relationship with Bailey. But other than that, they just kinda... Stared at each other dreamily.

Finally the soup arrived and they ate. Next came the salad.

"The hell is this?" Kendall whispered furiously when their entree plates were set before them. "I can't fill up on this! It's like- a meal for a kid!"

Logan smirked, looking at the tiny steak with lots of toppings on it, accompanied by simple green beans and mashed potatoes. The meal only took up less than half of his plate, Kendall looking furious. Logan's was similar, only it was chicken instead of steak.

"Well that's why they give you soup and salad, too." Logan said smartly.

"I'm pissed, Logan." Kendall grumbled, stabbing into his steak with his fork.

"If you're still hungry after desert, I'll make you something when we get to my place." Logan said soothingly.

The rest of the meal turned out great- finished off with chocolate cake. When the bill came, Kendall looked even more heated than he did when the entree arrived.

"Forty-five dollars?" he squeaked. "For THAT?"

"I thought it was good." Logan said, confused.

"Well yeah! But I'm a man, Logan! I need FOOD." Kendall said, shaking his head as he got out the wallet.

"If it makes you feel better, I thought it was amazing. I've never had a four-course meal before." Logan piped up.

"It does make me feel better." Kendall nodded a little smile on his lips as he got out his cash. "But now I won't have money to do anything else." Kendall pouted.

"Who cares?" Logan asked, adding twenty-five dollars to Kendall's money. "Let's just go to my house and watch a movie."

"Is that what YOU want to do?"

"Yeah, actually it is." Logan said smartly.

"Then let's do it."

* * *

Carlos took Bailey to a simple Chinese food restaurant.

They sat down and ordered drinks from the waitress, who barely spoke English, before turning to the menu. It wasn't long before they got their food, too.

"Mmm- this is good. Try it." Bailey said, holding out a piece of her Kung-Pow chicken to Carlos, using chop-sticks flawlessly. Carlos looked at her, nose scrunched up. "If you don't like Chinese, why'd you bring me here?" Bailey sighed, stuffing the chicken in her mouth.

"Cause YOU like it!"

"I would like it better if we went somewhere we could BOTH enjoy."

"I'm enjoying stabbing stuff with chopsticks." Carlos said brightly. Bailey laughed and rolled her eyes, supplying a fork for her boyfriend. "I'm Latino, honey. I'm not MEANT to like Chinese food or be able to use chopsticks." Carlos pointed out.

"I'm sure your heritage is the reason." Bailey said sarcastically.

Carlos smiled brightly.

"But I'm glad you like it." he said.

"I'll make you some food when we get to my house if you want." Bailey offered.

"Grilled cheese?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"If that's what you want."

"You're a good housewifey."

"Think we'll have twins?" Bailey asked thoughtfully. "When we have kids?"

Carlos went a little ridged.

"I'm sorry." Bailey sighed. "That was too forward."

"No, no." Carlos said with a wave, returning to his bouncy mood. "It's cool. I want you to have my babies."

Bailey blushed and looked down, smiling.

"And you know, my mom's a twin." Carlos said. "It's likely we WILL have twins of our own."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I think it's good." Carlos said. "I love kids."

"Me, too." Bailey smiled.

"But you know, we're only in high school." Carlos said seriously.

"Yeah, I know." Bailey waved. "But it's still something we should talk about."

"I think first we should talk about just sex first." Carlos giggled. "That's the first step to a family, right?"

Bailey brightened up.

"I love how excited you are. Some virgins are scared."

"Are you scared?"

Carlos was silent, looking away.

"I'm kidding! My god, I'm just kidding!" Bailey said quickly. "I know you're not a virgin."

Carlos smiled in relief.

"I love you." he said. "And I love that you're okay with that."

"I love you more." Bailey smiled. "Now- boxes. And I'm gonna take your food home and eat it tomorrow for breakfast."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"You got me pizza?" James melted as Dak sat the box of pizza on the table.

"Oh- and wine!"

"Wine?"

"I know, I know. Quite illegal. BUT still." Dak smiled, pouring the wine. Neither of them were twenty one- but Dak was almost there in just a few months.

"I've never had genu-WINE cherry wine." James winked, Dak bursting out laughing as he sat down.

"Oh GOD- this is amazing." James groaned, taking a bite of a slice of pizza.

"It's my favorite, too." Dak smiled, doing the same.

"So you set up this huge elaborate romantic setting just to feed me pizza?"

"I'm sorry."

"No! It's adorable! I love it." James smiled. "It's just- not YOU. I expected a big fancy dinner."

"I wanted to surprise you." Dak shrugged with a wink. James beamed and took a sip of his wine, looking thoughtful as he let it settle on his tongue.

"I like it." he nodded, taking another sip. Dak did the same, nodding in agreement.

"Is this your plot to get me drunk?" James asked, eyes narrowed.

"Hm..." Dak teased, in mock thought.

"You don't have to get me drunk to get me into bed." James said, wiggling his brows.

"James Diamond's whole life in one sentence." Dak giggled, making James laugh, too. "And if there's anything I know for certain, it's that."

"I missed you on Valentine's Day." James said. "Couldn't stop thinking about what I COULD be doing- it's hard when you're getting knocked around by big guys. We were all pissed off and a tad horny that night. We knew we COULD be doing much more fun things than getting screamed at."

"I was busy moving anyway." Dak shrugged. "But now you have me all to yourself."

"Sounds fantastic." James grinned, tossing his half-eaten second slice of pizza into the box and closing it. He got up, box in one hand, and pulled Dak to the bedroom with the other.

* * *

Kendall wolfwhistled as Logan stripped his pants off.

"Hey! Stop looking!" Logan giggled, quickly slipping on a pair of gym shorts. Kendall had already changed into his trusty blue flannel PJ pants with a t-shirt and was sorting through the movies that Logan had in his room, sitting on the floor.

"Sweetheart, we've been together for half a year! You can't tell me not to look at you when you're changing." Kendall giggled, Logan ruffling his hair as he passed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"This one." Kendall said with finality, getting up to approach his boyfriend.

"Hm- The Outsiders." Logan noted as Kendall straddled his lap. "A classic."

"I like it." Kendall nodded. "But I don't care what we watch."

"Oh?"

"Oh." Kendall tilted Logan's chin up to kiss him. This time it was Logan's turn to allow his hands to drift down to Kendall's ass.

"Handsy tonight, are we?" Kendall giggled.

"I want it again." Logan whimpered. "It's been too long."

"But you told Bailey not to have sex. Are you a hypocrite?"

"Oh gosh." Logan pulled back, looking stunned. "She's gonna lose her virginity tonight. And now I know how addicting sex can be- I can't handle this."

"You don't know what's gonna happen tonight!"

"What do you expect them to do? Play chess?"

"Don't worry about it." Kendall soothed. "Teenagers have sex all the time."

"But she's my little sister!"

"Oh, barely." Kendall retorted.

"Let's just watch the movie." Logan suggested.

The movie was turned on, lights off, and the two huddled into Logan's bed. Logan's legs were over Kendall's lap, head on the blonde's shoulder, Kendall's arms around him, blankets over them both.

"You know, I really like Johnny." Kendall said thoughtfully. "So small and cute and innocent and quiet. Just my type."

"I'm not small!"

"You're tiny." Kendall giggled. "I mean- height-wise and weight-wise. Not in OTHER areas."

Logan giggled and kissed Kendall's jaw.

"You're not so innocent OR quiet sometimes, either. Specifically that night after my birthday." Kendall whispered making Logan laugh.

"You DOG." he said sarcastically, allowing Kendall to kiss him. Soon the movie was forgotten and Logan was lifted to Kendall's lap as they kissed. Logan's fingers went to Kendall's hair, Kendall's hands slowly running up Logan's shirt to feel his stomach.

"God you're sexy." Kendall breathed.

"Yeah?"

"You'd be sexier WITHOUT your clothes."

* * *

"Okay. Grilled cheese." Bailey said downstairs in the kitchen. "You just sit down and I'll have it done in like- two minutes."

"Two minutes? Damn." Carlos giggled, sitting on the counter to observe. Ten minutes later, three hot grilled cheese sandwiches were sliced diagonally on a plate and sat on the table.

"Come sit at the table, Carlos!" she called.

"Awe- I wanna eat in your room." Carlos pouted, jumping down.

"I know how you eat. You'll make a mess." she said sternly as he sat.

"Thanks, mom." Carlos said sarcastically, taking a huge bite. Bailey giggled and shoved his head playfully.

"I'm gonna go change. Be right back."

Bailey trekked up the stairs, making her way to her room. She was about to go inside when she heard something coming from Logan's room. Strained grunts from her brother- almost pained.

"Kendall-" he growled. It sounded similar to the noises made when Kendall was attacking Logan in the pool at James'. Bailey rushed across the hallway and cracked the door, the room dark, but a form in the bed was illuminated by the flicker of the TV.

Not A figure. Two figures.

Bailey's eyes widened in shock as she watched her brother get plowed in his bed, gripping the blankets, face in a pillow, Kendall's hands on his small hips as his face turned up to the ceiling.

Bailey rushed out and closed the door lightly, almost sprinting down the stairs.

"Hey, hey!" Carlos said as she almost bumped into him on the way to the kitchen. "I was about to come 'check on you'."

She clashed into him, arms clutched to her chest.

"Wassa matter?" Carlos asked, hugging her.

"My brother and Kendall-" she whimpered. "Kendall was- and Logan was- Oh GOD, Carlos!"

"What? Spit it out!"

"MY BROTHER WAS GETTING PLOWED!" she shrieked into his shoulder. "Oh god, Carlos! It was horrible!"

Carlos' eyes widened as he rubbed his girlfriend's back soothingly.

"It's okay, honey." he said, a little angry. OBVIOUSLY he wasn't getting any action tonight. "It's fine. Teenagers have sex."

"BUT I DON'T HAVE TO SEE MY BROTHER DOING IT!"

"C'mon- let's just go watch some TV and eat some ice cream." Carlos said. "Want to?"

"I'm sorry. I really was looking forward to our- night- together." Bailey murmured, pulling back, dark eyes innocent and scared. "But soon. Okay?"

"It's fine. Take your time- we have the rest of our lives." Carlos said, kissing her nose and pulling her to the living room.

* * *

Dak's bedroom was set up just like the rest of the apartment- rose petals and candles. Just like in a romantic movie, they went all night- slow and easy. They even switched who topped and who bottomed a few times.

Finally, at about three AM, they plopped down on the bed, breathing hard, both glistening with sweat.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." James heaved. "Cause you're just- I'll tell you later." He was too out of breath to finish.

"I love you."

"I love YOU."

It didn't take long for James to fall asleep, Dak just watching him. To everyone else, James was just a drama-queen-diva-dickface-hardass-guy. But to Dak, he was innocent and sweet and a sucker for the mushy stuff.

"Stop staring at me." James said sleepily. Dak smirked and stroked his cheek, those hazel eyes opening slowly.

"It's hard not to."

"I KNOW you're tired after- that." James said. "Sleep."

His arm shot out, pulling Dak to him. Within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

Kendall held the steaming Logan in his arms.

"Thank you." Logan said sleepily. "I've been wanting that so bad."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"If anyone were to see THAT, they'd think otherwise." Logan giggled.

"You're a goober. Go to sleep- you're delirious."

"Mmm-"

Logan fell asleep to Kendall's slowing heartbeat, Kendall unable to sleep for a while because of how riled up he was.

* * *

"C'mon- let's go to bed." Carlos said, Bailey fast asleep on him. He shook her gently, making her stir. "Let's go, Bay."

"Mmm." she groaned stubbornly. Carlos laughed and clicked off the TV using the remote and picked her up bridal style, her head on his shoulder. He went upstairs and gently laid her on her bed before creeping across the hallway and cracking open the door.

The only light was the moonlight pouring in from the window-the TV off. But all he saw was Kendall and Logan twisted together beneath the blankets, asleep. He was glad he didn't see anything gross, but he was gonna lecture the two about how they should have been more careful and locked the door and how they cheated him out of a good night. He didn't want to wake them, though.

He turned out Bailey's bedroom lights and climbed into bed with her, Bailey rolling over to cuddle up to him. It wasn't their first night together. He sneaked in sometimes to sleep with her, and sometimes she would sneak into his bedroom. Yet they still hadn't had sex. Weird, yes, but he knew their first time would be amazing, so he was willing to pace himself. Even though he WAS extremely horny lately. It was worth it. He knew he had the rest of his life with this girl- plenty of time for sex. He would wait.

* * *

**Sorry about it being so dang long. And late. And maybe a little lame. I tried to pay the most attention to Logan and Kendall, so sorry if the other ones were unsatisfying. I hope you loved it!**


	17. Yet More Dressing Room Encounters

**So I'm sorry if I accidentally say "Curt" instead of "Dak". I dunno why I do that. So sorry if I missed some when I edit it. Oh. Spoiler alert. Dak's in this chapter. XD Oh. And it's a sexy chapter. So sorry.**

* * *

"Hey, Dak." Logan smiled, taking a seat next to Dak in the bleachers. The hockey game had already started long ago and it was pretty crowded, but Dak and Logan were at the very top, where nobody was. The boy looked up and waved, offering a huge smile. "What're you doing here?"

"Supporting my boyfriend?" Dak laughed. "He didn't want me to come, but I did."

"Kendall was the exact opposite." Logan smiled, looking out to the ice to find Kendall in his school jersey, pads and helmet on, and sporting the green stick he got from Logan for his birthday, zooming around. "He BEGGED me to come- likes to show off, I think."

"Luck? He doesn't need luck." Dak said with a wave.

"I know. That's what I told him." Logan shrugged. They both turned back to the ice, just in time to see Kendall knock a kid into the boards and skate away with the puck.

"Damn." Dak said simply. "He that rough in bed?"

Logan blushed deeply, looking away. Of all people, he never expected DAK to ask him that.

"You can tell me." Dak said, nudging the boy. "I won't tell."

"This is an awkward conversation."

"What? You've done it before, right?"

"Yeah."

"How many times?"

"Dak!" Logan groaned.

"A secret for a secret?"

"You first."

"James was a virgin before me." Dak said without hesitation. Logan blushed even more.

"Is that BAD?"

"Oh my GOSH- you were a virgin, too!"

"What's wrong with that? I'm only a Junior!"

"So is James- but he acts like he's hot shit! Turns out, he hasn't even TOUCHED a guy before." Dak laughed. "But I guess it's not so bad for you. I mean- you weren't gay before, right?"

"Right."

"Anyway, sorry to be a dick about that." Dak sighed. "It's James that does it to me."

"He's turning you into a dick?"

"No. This is just how I am when I'm in love." Dak said dreamily. "This whole other Dak comes out. Anyway-" he snapped his head back to Logan. "Your secret. That was the deal. Is Kendall rough with you?"

Logan shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Dak thought he wasn't going to answer, and didn't plan on pressing on, but Logan surprised him.

"We've only done it twice. And it neither time was rough." he said quietly. He had NEVER talked to anyone about this except Kendall.

"Why not?"

"Cause the first time was my first time and he didn't wanna hurt me, then the second time was Valentine's Day." Logan shrugged.

"Well let me tell you. Getting it rough- it's heaven. It sounds sick, but it really is. The hottest thing you can do with a guy." Dak said softly, leaning in for Logan to hear. Logan's face heated up and he shivered, Dak's low voice, telling him what's "hot", getting him going. Not Dak himself, but the talk of sex, which Logan found himself craving for a while now. Valentine's Day was almost a month ago.

"You should shut up now." Logan said weakly.

"It's ESPECIALLY hot if you're on top." Dak said lowly, seeing that Logan was effected by this. Logan was silent, turning to face Dak, whose green eyes were filled with mischief, like a camp councilor telling a bunch of little kids a scary story around a fire. "Their screams ten times more intense, them clutching to you for dear life, you being able to tell them what to do. Makes you both cum like thirty times."

"Really? Thirty?" Logan asked, eyes wide.

"No. That was an exaggeration." Dak laughed, turning back to the ice, where the coach was talking to all the players about something on the bench during a time-out near the end of the game. Logan and Dak couldn't hear him, but couldn't help but smile when Kendall and James's faces lit up, slapping high-fives.

Logan watched, almost drooling, as the player with the "KENDALL" stick zoomed around, crashing into people yet keeping his composure on the ice like a pro. Watching Kendall do anything he loved, where it was hockey, acting, singing, or just playing video games, it got Logan going a little. Especially when Kendall got competitive. Like right now in the game. Or when he was a bitch to James during drama club. Or when he started cussing while playing video games. All this on top of Logan's desire to just TOUCH Kendall was too much. He hadn't seen much of Kendall since hockey started, other than at school. He missed him- a lot. Hadn't even kissed him for days.

"He's in high spirits. Maybe today's your chance." Dak said as the game ended.

"I dunno... He told me his last boyfriends wouldn't let him be on top and he was all pissy about it." Logan said, trying to compose himself a little in front of Dak.

"Logan, I've seen the way he looks at you. If you ask him, or even just get him turned on, he'll do what you want." Dak said, getting up when he noticed that the players had disappeared into the locker room- some happy, some hot and bothered. "It's worth a try." he whirled around, suddenly serious. "And don't think that James and I are all sex. We aren't. I really do love him."

"I know. And he deserves someone like you." Logan nodded.

Logan followed Dak out of the rink, waiting outside of the locker room for their boyfriends. Logan wanted to punch Dak in the throat for getting him so turned on, but resisted the urge.

"Hey, you." Dak grinned as James appeared, glowing, with his huge sports bag. He grinned and kissed Dak before taking his hand and pulling Dak away. Dak turned and winked at Logan with a wave. Damn him.

FINALLY Kendall came out.

"You're here!" Kendall said excitedly.

"I dunno what you expected." Logan grinned pulling him down roughly to kiss him.

"Not THAT." Kendall giggled as Logan kissed him again. "What's going on with you?"

He pulled back to see such lust in Logan's eyes- a look that Kendall had never seen so strongly in Logan.

"Can we talk? Go to the dressing room?" Logan asked quietly, trying to control himself from growling. Something in Kendall's eyes changed- from excitement to fear.

"Talk? About what?" he asked, afraid that Logan would break up with him, although he knew it was illogical, since Logan seemed so- HUNGRY now.

"About- African giraffes." Logan said, tugging Kendall away and down the hall, the opposite way that everyone else was going.

"What if it's locked?"

"Then we'll talk in the damn hallway if we need to." Logan growled, determined.

Luckily, the dressing room wasn't locked. Logan turned on the light and pulled Kendall in, locking it behind them and pinning Kendall to the door, kissing him.

"So you're not dumping me?" Kendall asked between kisses. Logan stopped abruptly and pulled his face back to look deep into Kendall's eyes.

"If you let me do this, I'll never dump you." he said seriously.

"Do what?" Kendall asked, confused.

"Just go with it?"

"Okay." Kendall said flirtatiously, allowing Logan to smother him again. As their tongues played, Logan's hands fell to Kendall's zipper. "In the dressing room?"

"You're going with it, REMEMBER?" Logan grunted, allowing the blonde's pants to fall to the ground, then his own. He clashed their hips together, hands holding Kendall's ass as he watched their hips grind together.

"My god- that feels-" Kendall groaned. He couldn't help but notice that Logan was fully erect already.

"No more talking." Logan ordered, grinding himself harder on Kendall and letting his head fall back in pleasure. Finally he stopped to toss his shoes, socks, and pants aside, Kendall doing the same.

"We're REALLY doing this in the dressing room?" Kendall mused.

"I thought I told you to shut your whore mouth." Logan retorted, kissing Kendall's neck. Kendall lightly pushed Logan away, a fire in Logan's eyes that was also new to both of them.

"What the HELL, Logan? You never talk to me that way."

The look in Kendall's eyes almost made Logan back away and get to his knees, pleading for forgiveness. It was a look of hurt, confusion, and "What the hell? This isn't the guy I fell in love with."

"I want it rough." Logan blurted out.

"That's hardcore shit, babe." Kendall said gently. "I dunno if your cute little ass can take it."

"No, but yours can." Logan said, feeling like if he had a tail, it would be wagging excitedly. Kendall was silent, searching his boyfriend's eyes. Logan was sure Kendall was gonna tell him to forget it and put his clothes back on.

Instead, Kendall grinned and ran his fingers lightly over Logan's stomach.

"You want to?" he asked mischievously. Logan grinned and pulled Kendall back down to kiss him.

"So can I tell you what to do?" Logan asked brightly. Kendall just hummed in agreement. "Get on your knees." Logan growled, shoving Kendall down before him. Seeing Kendall so submissive... It was something he rarely got. Being a twin, he always had to share everything- rarely got his way. So he LOVED this.

Kendall's eyes were on his, innocent, waiting for direction.

"B-blow me." Logan stammered. Kendall cocked a brow.

"You don't seem so sure."

"I AM sure." Logan insisted. "And no talking."

Kendall nodded obediently and pulled down Logan's boxers. He didn't know WHY his boyfriend was so self-conscious. It wasn't like he wasn't big.

He went to work, making Logan bite his lip and allow his head to fall back in pleasure.

"Look at me when you do that." Logan growled suddenly. Kendall's eyes raised as Logan wove his fingers into his blonde hair and began thrusting into Kendall's mouth. "Have you been horny, baby?"

Kendall nodded slowly. He really had been.

"Did you miss me?" Kendall nodded again, wanting to pull away, because Logan was about to gag him, but didn't want to ruin this. Truth be told, he'd been waiting to have Logan telling him what to do, so horny he didn't even care. And who knows? Maybe Logan's best on top. Maybe he's a god when it comes to topping.

Finally the thrusts got to be too much and Kendall gagged as Logan shoved his entire length into his throat. Kendall jerked away, coughing helplessly.

"Don't be a pussy." Logan growled, pulling the blonde to his feet and sinking to his own knees.

Kendall forgot all about his little bit of anger toward Logan for gagging him as he watched Logan work. His tongue running up Kendall's length before the head slowly sneaked into Logan's lips. Logan sucked hard as his head bobbed, dark eyes on Kendall, whose eyes were closed, biting his lip. Finally Logan got up, shoving Kendall to the makeup counter. They both removed their shirts before Kendall was bent over the counter, legs spread a little more than Logan would have, being taller than Logan.

Logan looked down at where he was about to put his penis. He had NEVER been inside anything. Except, well, his hand and Kendall's. He was a little intimidated at the fact that Kendall had been fucked up the ass numerous times. Dang- should Logan be wearing a condom?

Kendall turned a little to give Logan an expectant look.

"Turn the fuck around, whore." Logan growled gripping Kendall's hips with crushing force that made Kendall gasp.

"PUT IT IN!" Kendall said impatiently.

"I said no talking!" Logan retorted, slapping Kendall's ass- hard- without warning. Kendall yelped in pain and pleasure. "Oh, you like that, don't you? You fucking whore." Logan sneered, spanking Kendall again, making his right cheek red. "Tell me you love it!"

"I LOVE it!"

"Mmm- damn straight." Logan grumbled, rubbing the redness a little before positioning himself for what was up next. He spat on his hand a little and rubbed it in himself, knowing first hand that it was painful to do this even with lube. But then again, Kendall WAS a whore.

Finally he pushed himself in, with a lot of difficulty.

"Fuck!" he groaned once he was all the way in. Kendall's pulse raised as he struggled to contain a groan. Gosh- sure, he'd done this before. But there was something about this time...

Logan finally began thrusting in and out, trying to get the hang of it.

"Shit, you're so tight!" Logan groaned in ecstasy as Kendall began loosening up and thrusts came easier.

"You like that?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan through the mirror before him.

Logan's fingernails raked down Kendall's back, making Kendall scream a little.

"You want it harder, little whore?" Logan grunted.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"I WANT IT HARDER!"

Logan sneered and jammed into Kendall harder and faster.

"Tell me you love it!"

"God FUCK, I love it!"

By now, Logan's thrusts were making a loud noise. His nails once again raked down Kendall's back, making the blond scream.

"Where do you want me to cum, baby?" Logan groaned, feeling that it was going to happen VERY soon.

"My mouth! Cum in my mouth!" Kendall screamed. Logan pulled out of Kendall, who got to his knees and allowed Logan to thrust into his mouth now. He was practically pulling Kendall's hair out with his grip, but was careful not to gag him this time.

"You gonna swallow it?" Logan growled. Kendall nodded obediently. Logan's eyes squeezed shut as he released. Kendall's mouth made a pop when it disconnected, Logan watching as he swallowed every drop before licking Logan clean and standing.

To Logan's surprise, Kendall shoved him to his knees and forced himself into Logan's mouth. He did the work, but Kendall liked it slower. In only a few minutes, he released in Logan's mouth and pulled himself out, gasping for breath.

Logan swallowed the liquid, a little disgusted, but not wanting to hurt Kendall's feelings. He got up, out of breath.

"So?" he panted as Kendall slipped Logan's shirt over his boyfriend's head and Logan slipped his arms through.

"That was amazing. You little animal." Kendall winked.

"I dunno... It WAS awesome. But I think I like it better on bottom."

"Me, too." Kendall nodded. "I like the way you look with me on top of you." he winked. "But I'm not saying we can't switch here or there."

They finished getting dressed and exited the empty school.

"Oh. And good game." Logan giggled. Kendall shot him a look and rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

**Gosh, I know. TWO sexy chapters in one story? Jeez. Weird for me, I know.**


	18. FINE!

**Mr. President 64 : Why thank you, sir. I try to make my gay sex scenes as wonderful as possible. And coming from the president, this is such an honor. I can't believe you read gay BTR fanfic... Like, don't you have other stuff to deal with? ;) **

**And to everyone else, thank you so much for your support in EVERYTHING.**

* * *

Logan sat in his room with Kendall on the bed that Sunday afternoon. Mom and Dad were at church, helping with whatever. Bailey and Carlos were across the hall, both doors open. That was the rule. It originated with Logan telling that to Bailey, but she insisted he do it too, just to be fair.

So right now they were just sitting there talking.

"So... I got accepted." Kendall said excitedly.

"Really? Where?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Vermillion."

Logan's face and heart dropped.

"That's all the way across the state." he said.

"Well... Yeah. But... Babe, I was so excited..."

"What about Saint Paul? You were excited for that, too. And that's close."

"But I didn't get accepted to Saint Paul."

"Whatever..." Logan said, trying to put on a little smile. "As long as you're happy."

"I'm not happy if you're not happy."

"I'm happy."

"Liar."

"Can you blame me? You'll be hours away and I'll never see you again." Logan said softly.

"You'll see me every weekend." Kendall assured. "Plus you'll come see some of my games, right?"

"You know I will." Logan smiled, still not convinced.

"God, Logan. Can't you be happy for me? I want this!" Kendall growled, taking his hand from Logan's and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, honey. Congratulations! Go find someone better and more fun that you can fuck anytime." Logan said sarcastically. "And I'll stay here, a naive little high schooler, and have no idea."

"How could you even say that? You know I wouldn't cheat."

"I know how horny you get sometimes. And I know that if I'm not around-"

"Then I have a hand." Kendall growled. Logan set his jaw and looked away. "God, Logan. You're so fucking difficult. How will we ever get married if you're scared I'll cheat when I'm off on tour with the team?"

Logan was silent, not wanting to explode on Kendall.

"Have you ALWAYS been this jealous?" Kendall asked. "I know a few times you got a little territorial but..."

Logan was still silent, telling himself to just stay that way and take it. No come backs.

"Logan, talk to me! God, why the hell would I cheat on you? I LOVE you. But if I go to college, I can't have you always checking up on me and thinking I'm with another guy. That's excessive."

"Then why don't you just break up with me?" Logan exploded, jumping to his feet and clenching his fists. "God DAMN. Yeah! I'm gonna check up on you every day! I'm gonna be afraid you're gonna be stolen! It's cause I don't like to share! And if that makes me clingy or annoying, just fucking break it off now, cause that's the way it's gonna be."

Kendall looked extremely hurt. It was the first time anything like that had been said. A suggestion to "Just break up with me!" was not taken lightly in Kendall's book.

"L-logan-" he stammered.

"I don't want to weigh you down." Logan growled. "If you want to go off to college and be part of the gay community and meet new guys, fine. But I don't want to keep you from finding 'the one'."

"LOGAN! YOU'RE 'the one'! God fucking fuck!" Kendall exploded, getting to his feet on the other side of the bed. "And who says I want to meet new guys?!"

"It'll happen. You're a fucking catch."

"God- I can't." Kendall growled, storming to the door. Logan caught his arm and jerked him back.

"YOU'RE A SEXY HOCKEY PLAYER WITH A KILLER BODY! You're funny, you're smart, you're sweet, you're EVERYTHING. And you're gonna get a lot of attention from the gay guys and you'll give in." he said angrily. "So just break up with me! So you CAN give in!"

Kendall wasn't listening anymore. He blocked Logan out, just wanting to leave.

"FINE!" Kendall yelled.. Logan let go of him, face full of shock.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"I said fine." Kendall said, storming out of the room and down the stairs, leaving the house all together. Logan watched as Kendall stormed down the sidewalk, fists in his shorts pockets (as it was May) face down.

"What the hell is all the yelling?" Bailey asked in the doorway. Logan turned to her and her expression softened, seeing the hurt, confusion, and all around sadness in his eyes. "What happened?"

"He just broke up with me." Logan said weakly, voice catching and a tear falling from his dark eyes. Bailey's mouth dropped and she hurried to her brother, hugging him as he let out a sob.

"What happened?"

But her brother was crying too hard to even talk now. She held his head, stroking his black hair as he cried in her shoulder. They swayed slightly. Carlos came in, looking confused. Bailey communicated through her eyes that he should probably leave and he nodded, clueless, and did so.

"He'll be back, Logie. You'll see." Bailey murmured after a while, talking about Kendall. "You two're soul mates."

Logan knew it was his fault. If he hadn't pushed Kendall breaking up with him so hard, it wouldn't have happened. He could have yelled and screamed all he wanted, and Kendall may have stormed out, but he would come back and they'd kiss and make it better. Now thinking about it, Logan had no idea WHY he pushed it so hard. He didn't want it. He guessed he just wanted reassurance that Kendall would stick with him through all this. He expected Kendall to just say something like "I wouldn't do that over THIS." or "I love you too much to break up with you. But sometimes you're difficult.". But he just said "FINE!". And in that one word, Logan's heart had shattered. The worst part was, Kendall didn't even look regretful or sad or anything. Just had that stony get-outta-my-face look as he left. Maybe he had been thinking of doing this for a while now.

After quite a while, Logan broke away from his sister, face wet with tears and sweat, and sat on the bed, head in his hands.

"He said he was accepted to Vermillion." he said softly.

"That's good!" she said, sitting with him to rub circles in his back soothingly.

"He'll be hours away and I said I was worried about him cheating."

"That's stupid."

"I know. And he got mad that I was jealous and would think such a thing, and said he didn't want me checking up on him all the time and being up his ass about it."

"Okay."

"And I said that I knew the guys there would eat him up. Cause you know, he's amazing. And I didn't want to hold him down."

"You SUGGESTED he break up with you?"

"I didn't think he'd do it!"

"You realize this is YOUR fault, right?"

"Thanks for your comforting words, sister." Logan said sarcastically with a sniffle.

"Look, Logie. If he was so quick to do it, he wasn't the one." she said.

Logan burst into tears again, Bailey guiding him to lay down. She sat with him, rubbing his back, telling him to let it out. She hated to see him this way. He had never had his heart broken before.

* * *

Kendall stomped up his own stairs and flung open the door to his room.

GOD he was pissed. Why was Logan being such a little bitch about this? He was just DONE with everything- had to escape.

He paced around the room.

Logan was such a jealous prick sometimes. So territorial. Like EVERYONE would steal Kendall away. The worst part was that he didn't trust Kendall enough to NOT cheat! Kendall was a firm believer in "trust is everything" and couldn't handle Logan accusing him of possibly cheating on him when he went off to college.

Logan, Logan, FRICKING Logan.

He needed to get away from him. Logan screaming at him was too much. Logan KNEW Kendall didn't like to be screamed at. Then again, Kendall did most of the arguing and inflicted it. He was impressed that Logan stayed calm so long.

But he was still a jealous prick. And Kendall was done with it.

* * *

**Okay, okay. Everyone just calm down. Breathe. Don't yell at me. Two chapters to go- just trust me.**


	19. Prom

Kendall wiggled his brows at himself in his reflection. He looked hot in his black tux, hair neatly combed. Logan would love it. Actually, he hadn't talked to Logan since their fight. It confused the shit outta Kendall, but he hoped Logan was ready when he got there.

He sprayed his cologne on a little thicker than normal. The kind that Logan had gotten him for Christmas, because Logan loved it.

"Oh, let me get pictures!" Mrs. Knight squealed. She and Katie took a picture with him before he started the short journey to Logan's house, clutching the little white rose in his hand. He and Logan hadn't talked about prom since the fight, obviously, so Kendall was worried Logan was planning on not going.

He arrived at the Mitchell house, running into Carlos on the way down the sidewalk.

"What're you doing here?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Picking up Logan?"

"Logan's not going to prom. ESPECIALLY not with you."

Kendall gave him a confused look as the doorbell was rung. There were loud clicking sounds within and soon the door was answered, Bailey standing there in a red ruffly floor-length dress, makeup and dark hair done up

"CARLOS!" she smiled as he clashed into her, hugging her tight. Mrs. Mitchell was in the background and took a picture of the scene.

After pulling back and kissing Carlos' cheek, Bailey noticed Kendall standing there in the door.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, puzzled.

"I'm here to pick up Logan!" Kendall exclaimed, getting fed up with everyone questioning him.

"He's not going." Bailey said. "He's upstairs…"

Kendall stepped in, going right to the stairs.

"I wouldn't." Bailey warned. But Kendall went up the stairs, finding that Logan's door was closed.

"Logan?" he called, tapping on the door. There were slow footsteps inside followed by the door opening. And there stood Logan, hair loose over his forehead, in nothing but boxers and socks.

"What're you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" Kendall squeaked. "We've gotta catch dinner!"

"What're you doing here?" Logan whispered, dark eyes huge and getting tearful.

"God damn! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Kendall asked, barging into the dark and musty bedroom. "I'm here to pick my boyfriend up for prom!"

"Stop it! God, why did you come here? To open up the wound again?"

"What wound? Mother of god! Tell me what's going on!" Kendall growled, flustered.

"You broke up with me! I'm not your boyfriend anymore and I'm not going to prom. And seeing you again- god, it just made everything worse."

Kendall froze, completely puzzled.

"Honey, what're you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm not your honey anymore." Logan sighed, feeling a tear escape. "You made that clear."

"Why would I break up with you? You're my everything."

"You did! I said something like- like 'then just break up with me' and- and you said-" Logan was crying again now as he turned away. "And you said 'fine'."

"Oh, baby." Kendall sighed, wrapping his arms around Logan from behind, cheek on the side of his head. Logan accepted it, because he had been craving any sort of contact with Kendall. "When I said fine… God, I fucked up. I wasn't even listening to you when I said that. I just wanted to leave."

"Are you FUCKING serious?" Logan exploded, tearing away from Kendall to whirl around. "I was so fucking heartbroken! I couldn't stop crying! Bailey had to FORCE me to eat! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE YOU BASTARD!"

"Logan!"

Logan sighed and slammed himself into Kendall, hugging him hard.

"I thought I lost you." he whispered.

"Why would I ever dump you? God, Logan. You're so difficult sometimes." Kendall murmured, rubbing Logan's back soothingly. "But I love the challenge."

"You're no picnic to date either, you know." Logan grumbled. "You know, not listening to me for the one sentence you SHOULD listen?"

Kendall laughed and kissed Logan's hair.

"I missed you." he said. "I was so confused as to why you hadn't called or come over or anything. And why everyone was so puzzled over why I was here to get you."

Logan giggled and looked up at his boyfriend before getting to his toes to kiss him.

"We won't be able to make dinner, but we can grab a burger on the way." Kendall said. "C'mon. Get your cute little ass in the shower. Hurry."

As Logan showered, Kendall got his tuxedo together. Only ten minutes later, Logan was out, blow drying his hair and imitating the way Bailey did his hair that one time, where his hair was gelled up all nice and neat. He but on the tuxedo quickly and then his shiny shoes.

"That's not the kind I usually wear." Logan argued when Kendall held up an expensive bottle of cologne from the bathroom.

"But I like it." Kendall pouted. Logan checked the time and sighed, putting out his arms as Kendall sprayed him over, even the white rose pinned on his jacket.

"So?" Logan asked, doing a three-sixty for Kendall to examine him.

"Perfecto." Kendall smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

"Oh gosh." Logan said quietly as he and Kendall entered the huge room. Prom was held at a big wedding hall, which was empty when not in use. It was dark, a disco ball panning out little white circles everywhere with loud music vibrating the floor. There were girls in frilly dresses, some short and skimpy, some long and princess-like. There were tables set up around the big room for resting and such.

Logan, however, was feeling a little panicky. There were a LOT of people in the big room- all dancing and grinding on one another. They'd all try to talk to him, and he didn't like that. That's the way he heard it was. Even if someone didn't know you, they wanted to talk. And God knew Logan wasn't comfortable with strangers, or people that he wasn't familiar with.

"This is amazing. Even better than last year!" Kendall mused, lacing his fingers with Logan's to pulling him to the dance floor. Logan blushed as he watched the people's eyes as he passed them. They stared at the linked fingers. It wasn't a "pulling you along through the crowd" hand-holding. It was a "you're my boyfriend and I'm gonna hold your hand" hand-holding style. And very few people at school knew about the couple. He felt his cheeks heat up as he made eye contact with a lot of them.

Just as they found a spot, the song changed to a slow one.

"Perfect." Kendall smiled, turning to hug Logan's waist. Logan had no choice but to wrap his arms around Kendall's neck, seeing a few eyes on them as they swayed. He buried his face in Kendall's neck as he felt his face flush again.

"You're silly." Kendall murmured, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Logan insisted.

"Oh yes you are." Kendall laughed. "It's okay. Nobody's looking anymore."

Logan looked up and saw that nobody was looking anymore. He took the opportunity to plant a gentle kiss on Kendall's lips.

"God I missed that." Kendall sighed. "You know, I thought you were still pissed off about the fight, so I left you alone. I had no idea you thought we broke up. I woulda come over and kissed your tears away."

"The fight was dumb." Logan sighed. "I shouldn't have-"

"I understand why you did. I have a little bit of a reputation. I know that. And I get why you would be nervous about it." Kendall said.

Logan stopped the swaying, looking up at Kendall.

"I trust you. I really do. I don't know what was wrong with me that day." Logan said. "You love me enough to keep your hands to yourself, right?"

"God, Logan." Kendall sighed, hugging Logan against him and starting the dance again. "Don't you ever doubt that. I love you."

Logan inhaled that familiar Kendall scent, the scent that calmed him every time.

"I love you, too." he whispered.

"And I'll never find a more perfect ass." Kendall laughed, nose in Logan's hair. Logan giggled, too. "And I'll never find a cuter boy with cuter blushing habits."

"So I'm safe?"

"I think I should be the one to worry." Kendall giggled, kissing his hair. "Someone'll steal you from me."

"I won't let them. I'll tell them that if they touch me, I'll get my buff hockey player boyfriend to beat em up."

Kendall laughed at this as the song ended. Logan wanted to just stay in this position the whole night, although the song changed to an obnoxious bass-filled club song.

"Hey! Can I steal him?" came a yell, and Logan looked up to see Carlos pulling Kendall away. Logan pouted at Kendall as he was drug just a few feet away to dance with Carlos.

He watched the way their bodies moved. Carlos' hands lightly touched Kendall's hips, their bodies just barely separated, the two smiling. Kendall was biting his lip as their hips swayed together. His lip wasn't bitten sexually, but more sarcastically.

Logan knew Carlos wasn't gay and the dance was more sarcastic and fun than sexual and flirty, but he still found himself a little jealous.

_Dammit, Logan. That's your sister's boyfriend there. He's not gonna make a move! Calm down._

"Hey, sexy." Came a voice from behind. Logan whirled around to see a chest and looked up. James was smiling charmingly, looking quite handsome as usual.

"Hi." Logan stammered.

"Wanna dance?"

"Where's Dak?"

"Round here somewhere." James waved. Before getting permission, James' hands were on Logan's hips, pressing them to his own hips and forcing them to sway with the fast beat.

"James, I-"

"C'mon, Logan." James said, rolling his eyes. "Kendall doesn't care. He's doing the same thing!"

"But that's Carlos."

"It's cool, Logan. Dak wouldn't care if he saw us, either." James assured. "This is prom."

Logan allowed his hands to lightly touch James' muscular biceps, not knowing where else to put his hands. Was it bad that he was enjoying this? Kendall may get pissed…

He jumped as he felt a body pressed to his back.

"Hey, babe." Kendall said in his ear as his hips conformed to the beat. His hands snaked below Logan's arms, hands resting on his shoulders, cheek pressed to his hair.

Was it wrong that Logan was REALLY enjoying being the middle of this hot-guy sandwich?

"God he's hot." James sighed as Logan closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back on Kendall's shoulder.

"I know, right?" Kendall smirked, bending his neck to place a kiss on his boyfriend's throat. Was it wrong that Logan felt James' semi-boner now? Logan had forgotten about everyone else and was just focusing on this now.

"I gotta go. See you guys." James said after the song ended. Logan lifted his head, but James was already gone as another fast song came on.

Kendall stayed where he was behind Logan and let his hands drag down to Logan's hips, pulling them back so that Logan was pressed to Kendall's crotch, and Logan's entire back was touching Kendall somehow.

"Was that fun?" he smirked.

"I'm sorry. He just kinda grabbed me."

"It's okay." Kendall assured. "It was hot to watch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe cause James is pretty hot, too, and I know he wouldn't do anything besides dance." Kendall admitted. "I had to get in there and get me some, too."

When Logan felt Kendall's hands inch down to Logan's zipper, he reached down to take them away.

"God I want you." Kendall whispered.

As the night went on, Kendall danced a fast and a slow song with James, Logan dancing two fast ones with him, Logan and Kendall dancing a slow song with Bailey, but they danced together more than anything. The sexual tension just elevated with every touch until they couldn't hold it in.

They got a hotel room in the hotel across the street.

"God- I thought I lost you." Logan whispered beneath the blanket, both out of breath as they laid there, sweaty. "I was so heartbroken. I couldn't stop crying."

"I'm so sorry." Kendall whispered. "I'll never leave you."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Good. I'll never leave you, either."

"Good."

* * *

**See? Thanks for trusting me. :D Did you like it?**

**One more chapter. It's gonna be awesome.**


	20. Fast Forward

"Kendall, be careful." Logan called from the doorway, watching his husband and daughter play in the snow. "Make sure she's got her scarf on tight. And her hat."

"I've been doing this for five years, honey. I got it." Kendall called as Lily threw a snowball at him, which exploded over his stomach.

"But she can't get sick. And neither can you." Logan said sternly.

"I've got it!" Kendall snapped, but looked back to grin at Logan, who rolled his eyes.

"Tea or hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Hot chocolate, please." Lily chimed.

"Me, too. But I wish you would come out and play." Kendall pouted.

"I've got work to do." Logan sighed. "But I'll have your hot chocolates ready when you come in."

Logan watched out the window of his office as he did paperwork for multiple patients. But Logan didn't mind it so much, because he had a perfect view of his husband and five-year-old daughter out in the front yard, making a snowman.

Kendall had a grey beanie and a parka on, nose red from the harsh Minnesota cold. His jeans were getting wet and frozen as he knelt in the snow. Logan was glad Lily had snow pants on.

Logan had gone to med school after high school, Kendall had dropped out of college by then. Why? Simply because he didn't like it and didn't even know what he wanted to do with his life. So he dropped out and Logan got into a nearby Minnesota med school.

They had gotten married during the summer before Logan's third year in school. It was late, but they didn't have a lot of money and Logan didn't have a lot of time.

It wasn't until Logan was thirty and out of school that they were finally able to take action on forming their family. Bailey had offered to be the mother of their child- that way the child would have Logan's and Kendall's genes. Logan hated the idea at first- wanting to adopt or maybe do a blind surrogacy, but as he got older and more mature, he realized it was a great idea.

And thus Lily was born.

She was now five years old and had no idea that her "Daddy" was really her "Uncle Logan", but it was something the couple would explain when she was older. She had dark hair, dark eyes, pale features- pretty much all of Bailey (and Logan's) traits, but she acted a lot like Kendall most of the time. Probably because Kendall spent the most time with her.

Before she was conceived, Kendall was working at a sports shop. But since Bailey was pregnant, he was right there to care for her. And when Lily was born, he knew what he was meant to do in life. Take care of this precious little girl. So he was a stay-at-home-Dad, which was fine, because Logan worked as an OBGYN and made plenty of money to provide. The women were hooked the moment he said "Yeah, my husband does that, too." as the woman ranted on about her husband spoiling her kids as Logan checked out her hoochy. Logan had originally gone to school to be an ER doctor, but his interest shifted once he got into med school. He realized that the birthing process and, well, without better explanation, vaginas, interested him. And he was gay, happily married, (well, not at the time, but he was happily with Kendall) and women wouldn't be so uncomfortable with him feeling them up. So he shifted majors. He even artificially inseminated Bailey himself, which was a little weird, seeing his sister's hoochy, but it was worth it. Special, in a way, that he was the one able to insert his husband's semen into his twin sister's vagina. It sounded sick, but it meant a lot to Logan.

But it had its flaws, too. Like that Logan wasn't home a lot. And he was graying fast, even at thirty-five. The stress got him in a bad mood a lot, but Kendall usually knew how to cheer him up.

Today was one of Logan's off days. And although he had a lot of paperwork, he still made family time. He was in a rush to get all his work finished before Bailey and the kids came over- Carlos and James may come, too. And they would hang out and watch a movie probably. Bailey and the kids came over all the time, but Logan was rarely there, so Logan didn't want to be worried about his work this time.

Logan laughed down at the paperwork. In his doctor's hand, he himself could barely read what the words said. And Kendall hated it, because sometimes before work Logan would write a note for Kendall and Lily and Kendall had to call his husband, asking what it said because he couldn't read it. Sometimes when Logan was in a hurry, he would just sigh and say "It says whatever you want it to say."

He jumped as he heard a tap on the window. He looked up to see Kendall holding Lily up, the little girl's mouth against the glass as she blew and her cheeks puffed out. Gosh, she was exactly like Kendall sometimes. He, of course, was the one to teach her to do that.

Kendall's muffled laugh reached Logan in the warmth of his office as Lily was put back down. Kendall grinned at his husband, fogging up the glass and drawing a little heart.

Logan's eyes rose to a green minivan pulling into the shoveled driveway.

"Your sissy's here!" Kendall called through the glass as he went to catch up with Lily, who was excitedly going to hug Bailey's knees.

Logan smiled and got up to get hot chocolate going as Bailey and Kendall got the three children out of the minivan.

"Logie!" Bailey's voice rang as she entered.

"In the kitchen!" he called. His twin entered the kitchen and smiled brightly, putting her purse on the table. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yeah. But none for the kids- you know how hyper they are." Bailey said.

"Imagine that. The spawns of Carlos and Bailey- HYPER?" Logan grinned. "Speaking of, is Carlos coming?"

"Yeah- I think him and James should be here soon." Bailey nodded, stirring in the chocolate powder into a hot mug of milk as Logan put another in the microwave.

"That was nowhere near grammatically correct." Logan pointed out with a grin as the front door opened and three little kids came pouring into the kitchen, followed by Kendall, holding a one-year-old.

"Uncle Logie!" they chimed, all except Lily, who climbed into a chair at the table. Logan smiled and squatted to hug his nephews. His TWIN nephews, Collin and Oliver, who were identical. They, like their baby sister, Delilah, looked a lot like Carlos.

"Hey, guys! Gosh, it's been a while since I saw you." Logan smiled. "You're so big!"

After the hot chocolate was ready, they all sat at the table.

"Oh, Logie. You need to relax here and there." Bailey sighed, picking at silver hairs in the midst of the sea of black on Logan's head. It was similar to the silly way he used to wear it, but was shorter and gelled up and swirled at the top. All the nurses and patients and fellow doctors were googly eyed over him, of course. "You're thirty-five- you shouldn't be going grey."

"I keep telling him." Kendall chimed, helping Collin take a sip of the man's hot chocolate. "It took a lot to get him to take today off."

"Seeing your hair turning grey makes ME feel old." Bailey sighed sarcastically.

The door opened and James and Carlos entered.

"Daddy!" his children chimed. Carlos smiled and kissed their cheeks, holding Delilah on his hip.

"Ooooh- hot cocoa." James said, taking Logan's mug and taking a sip before taking off his coat and tossing it on a free chair at the end of the table and sitting down.

"How's Wicked?" Kendall asked, poking James' bicep.

"Really good. Lovin' the guy selection." James nodded. He and Dak had broken up after high school when Dak moved to Hollywood. "Still think you shoulda auditioned."

"Acting's in the past." Kendall shrugged, watching Logan take the ponytail holder from Lily's dark hair, who was sitting in the seat beside the blond.

Logan gently French braided the long, silky strands and tied the braid up. It was a skill that Bailey had taught him a long time ago, and Lily's hair got messy and mangled when not braided neatly.

He surprised Kendall by sitting on his lap instead of returning to his seat, leaning back against his husband's chest and nestling in happily. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around the man, cheek on his bicep. Carlos settled into the seat next to Bailey.

"Daddy," Lily began beside Logan and Kendall, making both turn her way. "I made a snowman and he has a scarf and rocks for eyes and silly stick arms." She was talking to Logan, dark eyes bright with excitement.

"You did?" Logan grinned. "I'll have to take a picture of it, right?"

"Yeah and I wanna watch _Cars _tonight and so does Colly and Olly and I guess Lilah, too. Can they sleep here tonight?"

"Sorry, Lil." Bailey interjected. "Colly and Olly have school tomorrow."

"School?" Lily asked excitedly. "I wanna go to school!"

"Don't even say that, honey." Logan groaned. "You're still a baby."

"Next school year, buddy." James reminded him. "She's gonna have to."

Logan groaned and laid his head back on Kendall's shoulder.

"I don't want her to, either." Kendall said. "I mean, what am I gonna do all day with her gone?"

"Be in Broadway with me!" James said cheerfully.

"Maybe." Kendall said thoughtfully.

* * *

The kids watched _Cars _in the living room as the adults talked in the kitchen that night. Carlos took his kids and James home but Bailey stayed to paint Lily's fingernails upon request.

Logan hated these nights- when Bailey and Lily had "girl time", but really Bailey loved to spend time with her daughter. And sometimes Bailey would cry a little, and Lily would ask why.

"Cause I love you so much, baby. That's all." Bailey would answer. It wasn't a lie.

And Bailey would kiss Lily goodbye, and Logan would have to hug her for a long time outside, because she got upset sometimes that she wasn't allowed to be the mother of her daughter.

But today wasn't one of those days. Bailey and Lily laughed as Bailey painted Lily's finger and toenails pink at the kitchen table as Logan and Kendall did the dishes.

"They're cute." Kendall observed as Logan loaded the dishwasher after being handed dishes.

"Yeah. I feel bad sometimes, you know? I hate to take precious time from them. It's eleven, but I don't care, cause Bailey needs to hang with Lil. Even if it IS late." Logan sighed.

"You're sweet. You could so easily push her out and not let her get close to Lil."

"She's my sister." Logan shrugged. "And she's a nurturer. She would die without being able to take care of her daughter."

"Lil might be her BIOLOGICAL daughter. But she truly believes she came from you and me. She's our daughter. And even when she's old enough to understand that that's impossible and we tell her the truth, she'll still call you 'Daddy' and her 'Aunt Bay'."

"What if she starts calling Bailey 'Mom'?"

"Then she'll have a mommy and two daddies to take care of her." Kendall assured. "It'll be fine. Stop worrying- this happens all the time with gay couples."

"I need to start doing yoga or something, like James suggested. I'm just a little stressed lately." Logan sighed as he closed and started the dishwasher. "Gonna get more shiny silvers."

"I dunno… I think they make you look sexy." Kendall murmured, drying his hands.

"Yeah?"

Kendall smirked and pulled Logan to him, looking down at his husband's hair.

"Mm-hm. Extremely sexy." Kendall whispered kissing Logan lightly. It wasn't a delicacy- unlike a lot of married couples, they kissed every day. Before Logan left for work in the morning, when he got home, before bed, and maybe a few times in between. But just like when they were teenagers in the high school dressing room, it still sent sparks flying.

"I miss you." Kendall said lightly.

"I know, honey." Logan nodded. "But I'm here now."

With that, their lips met again, harder this time. Logan's hands rested on Kendall's stomach, which wasn't the hard, muscular one that he used to have, but was still pretty trim. And for the first time in forever, their tongues played, just like old times.

"Daddy and Daddy are kissin'!" Lily called with a giggle.

"Shh, Lil! Don't ruin it!" Bailey laughed. But Logan had already pulled away, Kendall still planting light kisses on his cheeks.

"Kendall, c'mon." Logan giggled.

"It's good for her to see that her parents are in love." Kendall said, still kissing his husband. Logan allowed it, watching Bailey lightly touch the new paint on Lily's nails and nod, helping the little girl to her feet.

"We'll come tuck you in in a minute, sweetie!" Logan called as Bailey took Lily to bed. As soon as they were out of sight, Logan turned his face to catch Kendall's kisses again, once again getting into it.

"Honey- we're in the kitchen and my sister's here." Logan giggled as Kendall sat him on the edge of the sink and started kissing his neck.

"I just want you so bad." Kendall groaned. "I haven't HAD you in like- months!"

Logan laughed and Kendall sighed and backed away.

"I just want my sexy doctor husband to bend me over the table and-"

"Okay, keep it PG." Bailey laughed as she entered the kitchen. "Lil's waiting."

* * *

Lily was sitting in her bed, hugging her little teddy bear, waiting, when Logan and Kendall entered. Bailey had already left by then.

"I want kisses!" she pouted. She had always gotten jealous when her daddies kissed one another, but not her.

Logan grinned and sat on the bed, kissing her tiny pink lips dramatically, making her giggle. Kendall did the same before sitting behind Logan and laying across Lily's legs.

"Did you have a fun day?" Logan asked his daughter.

"Yeah! Don't forget about taking a picture of my snowman." Lily reminded him.

"I won't."

"Do you gotta go to work tomorrow?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm sorry."

"Awe." She pouted.

"Hey, maybe one day this week you can come with me and help take care of the babies with Nurse Vicki again. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Lily perked up. "What day?"

"I'll have to see."

"Oh, Daddy! I got a idea!" Lily perked up, talking to Kendall. "We could make a snow FAMILY tomorrow! We could make our snowman a baby and another Daddy!"

Logan smiled and melted.

"Why not a mommy?" Kendall asked.

"Cause we don't have a mommy. Daddy, why don't we have a mommy?" she asked Logan.

"Cause we're a special family, sweetie. Daddy and I love each other, and sometimes that happens. Two daddies fall in love and they don't need a mommy. They can take care of their babies by themselves." Logan explained.

"And when they love each other like Daddy and I, God sends them a baby to take care of. A special one, one of the most beautiful little angels he can find." Kendall added.

"That's me!" Lily chimed.

"That's right." Logan smiled.

"And your daddy here-" Kendall gestured to Logan. "Helps God give babies to mommies AND daddies. Cause he's an angel."

Logan laughed and poked his husband's stomach.

"So do you get it?" he asked Lily.

"Yeah." Lily yawned.

"Okay." Logan laughed as he and Kendall got up so she could lay down. They kissed her goodnight and left, turning out the light.

* * *

"I think we explained that pretty well." Kendall noted, climbing into the bed through the darkness with Logan.

"Yeah. She's never asked that before." Logan nodded, feeling Kendall spread his husband's legs to tower above him and kiss his neck.

"She's understanding the world. She's a smart kid." Kendall said. "She learns from the best."

"I feel bad that I can't be home more."

"I get it. You're doing what you love." Kendall murmured. "And right now… I'd like to do what I love. If you know what I mean."

Logan let out a burst of laughter, which made Kendall's heart flutter. His lips lifted to Logan's face, kissing around until he found his lips. Logan let out a little whimper when a hand was slipped into his boxers and the couple's open mouths connected, tongues playing until their lips had shrunk too much. Their mouths gaped open over and over, unable to get enough.

"God you're hot." Kendall whispered, rolling to lift Logan over him and wrapping his legs around Logan's waist. "I think I need an exam, Dr. Knight."

And so Logan gave Kendall an exam. An extremely non-conventional exam.

And afterward Logan laid there beside Kendall, sweaty and breathing hard, but feeling loose and calm.

"I say we do that every night. Let's call it- stress release." Logan huffed.

"Really? You feel better?" Kendall asked, rolling over.

"I'm ready for round two." Logan nodded, sitting up and getting to his hands and knees.

"God, I love you." Kendall laughed as he got to his knees behind Logan. And Logan looked back at him, biting his lip flirtatiously through the darkness.

"I love you more." he whispered.

* * *

**And fin.**

**Ending on a good note, eh? ;) I loved this ending- I wanted so bad to just make this a super mega long chapter, but realized that was excessive. I might make a one-shot about this little family, though. Cause I had some ideas. But it'll be a while, probably.**

**And I think maybe Logan would grey in strips, like Mr. Scheffield from The Nanny. :D Gosh, I don't even know- is it sick to think that a graying Logan Henderson would be extremely hot?**

**Man, I loved this whole story. And FYI, I originally had Carlos and Bailey divorced, but I decided it was pointless. :D **

**So yeah. Did you like this ending? I loved it. :D**


End file.
